Whatsoever You Do
by Dreamstrifer
Summary: Nindariel is a shy, pretty elf. Haldir is an arrogant, cold Marchwarden. And Rumil has the perfect plan to bring the two together. HaldirOC, set before the books.
1. Prologue

**Whatsoever You Do**

By Dreamstrifer

**Disclaimer: **I only own Nindariel, because I'm not special enough to own anything else.    

**Author's Notes: ***dodges random LoTR books chucked at her by her readers* I know, I know. I just haven't felt like writing Misadventures of Madness lately. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning it! I'm not that heartless.

Oh, and don't be turned off by Nindariel's appearance. She may SEEM perfect, but as the story progresses, it will become apparent that she is anything but (in fact, she only got an 8 on the Mary Sue litmus test. Go me!). In fact, she is kind of clueless at times. Anyway, I hope you like this new story that has been bouncing around in my head for months.

**Prologue**

Nindariel wasn't what you might call an ordinary elf. Oh, surely, she had the grace, beauty, knowledge, and eternal youth like one would expect. She was kind, had a lovely singing voice, and was not only gifted with working with her hands as her mother taught, but she was gifted with some slight fighting ability as her father taught.  
  
All in all, Nindariel was completely and utterly frustrated with herself. Her complaint, as one would _not_ expect, was that she thought herself entirely too perfect.   
  
Her parents often tried to make her see her talents as something she should be proud of. Certainly, Lady Galadriel had even complimented her a time or two. Her sister was ever exasperated, partly from her envy of her talents, and out of her own frustration that Nindariel couldn't be happy with them.  
  
Although, as much as everyone seemed to think, Nindariel was not perfect. In fact, a few reasons made her very imperfect. Nindariel had, above all things, a vile temper. The only reason she hadn't yet strangled her cousin for his teasing was the fact that Nindariel would be absolutely mortified to strike someone and get in trouble for it. And besides, Lady Galadriel was the only one who knew how bad Nindariel's temper truly was. She had taken the much younger elf to the side, and had a little chat.  
  
So, for the past three hundred years Nindariel didn't dare let her temper show, lest she really ruin her reputation. Not that Nindariel minded, but Lady Galadriel could be right scary when she wanted to.  
  
And another thing, Nindariel found herself quite... intimadated by the male elves. She really had no reason to. She was pretty enough, and kind enough. But everytime one asked her to dance at a feast, she blushed crimson and stuttered an excuse.  
  
Which came to the third reason why Nindariel wasn't perfect. Elves do not stutter. However, every time Nindariel was nervous, she stuttered. Worse than a human, really.  
  
Despite her intimidation, she did have one male friend, besides her cousin (who wasn't always teasing her). He was Rumil, brother to Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien. Rumil didn't seem to her like the other male elves, and certainly not like his brothers. Truly, the two elves that scared Nindariel the most were Haldir and Orophin themselves.  
  
And most of all Haldir.  
  
It's truly Ironic, then, that Rumil had a Very Sadistic Plot in mind, considering Haldir thought very little of his brother's friend. Perhaps it was that she was too perfect, as she thought. Or perhaps it was because he was just Haldir, with an ego the size of Middle-earth.  
  
And Rumil's Very Sadistic Plot was truly very sadistic. Because Rumil, the matchmaker that he was, took it upon himself to bring Nindariel and Haldir together. And not just together, but to fall in _love._  
  
And that, truly, would take all the talent in the world.


	2. A Not So Perfect Match

**Whatsoever You Do**

By Dreamstrifer

**Disclaimer: **I only own Nindariel, Ára, and Celvandil. Everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Chapter One: A not so perfect match**

Nindariel scrutinized herself in the mirror, and sighed. She straightened the sleeves of her light blue gown, and turned to the side, studying her waist from the side. She sighed again, sounding perfectly irritated.

"I don't see why you're so upset, Nin," her sister Ára said. Ára was sitting on Nindariel's bed, and watching her sister with something akin to boredom. "You're perfectly beautiful."

"That's just _it, _you see!" Nindariel burst out, frustrated. She made an unpleasant sound and stomped her foot. "I'm _perfect. _Who in Arda wants to be perfect, really?"

"It doesn't seem so bad," Ára said, her voice sounding bored. Nindariel knew it as an indication that Ára was anything but. She must be getting really envious…

Nindariel turned to her sister and rolled her eyes. "It's _dreadful_! Everyone expecting you to be perfect only makes it worse. I can't make a mistake. I can't be clumsy. I can't not do anything. It can drive one insane!"

"Nindariel, you're overreacting. Maybe you aren't so perfect after all." The boredom gave way to hopefullness.

Nindariel crossed her arms and turned back to the mirror. She leaned in, and took in her crystalline blue eyes, and flawless complexion. A perfect paleness, complete with a shapely nose and decisively arched eyebrows. She furrowed those eyebrows, and still managed to look beautiful. "I hate it, really I do! Can't I be like Men, then? Tanned and leathery?"

"Certainly not!" Ára literally shrieked. "You want to be like Men?"

"Of course not, I was just saying that." Nindariel smoothed her brow and turned back to her sister. "I am not all perfect, and you know that. I may be perfect in looks, but definitely not in mannerisms and personality. I can't even so much as _talk _to males. Well, except for Ada and Rumil."

"How you even manage that I'll never know," Ára said quite dryly.

"Enough of that!" Nindariel threw her arms in the air. "I'm quite sick of this! Honestly! It makes me want to go out and.. and… rub mud in my hair and face!"

Ára shook her head. "I'll never understand you, Nin. Never." She stood up. "Come, the guards should be back by now. After they finish reporting to the Lady that is. You'll want to talk to Rumil, won't you?"

Nindariel grinned. "And you'll want to talk to Celvandil, won't you?"

Ára blushed slightly. "Perhaps."

"Aha! I knew you liked him." Nindariel smiled triumphantly and climbed out of her talan, her sister right after him.

"It's just a friendship, that's all."

"Right, Ára, and the Marchwarden will suddenly stop being arrogant and fall in love with me."

Ára laughed as she shook her hair out when they reached the ground. Nindariel duly noted she was primping. "Stranger things have happened."

"Name one." The two started walking towards a pavilion where they knew the border guards would be resting and eating before they would find their family and friends. Or meet them.

"Well, um…" Ára thought for a minute. "How about the time Orophin asked you for a dance? I was certain he didn't even know you existed, even if you have been best friends with Rumil your entire lives."

"Oh Eru, I was mortified," Nindariel said. "He doesn't like me much, I can tell."

"Perhaps it was because you stuttered so horribly on the word no that you ran off, leaving him embarrassed in front of all of Lorien?"

"Stop it," Nindariel said as they entered the pavilion. "I want to forget that."

Ára just chuckled. Nindariel looked around the small crowd that had gathered. The border guards returning was something of news, as they wouldn't be going back out for a few weeks. They were being replaced so they could have something of a vacation. 

Rumil was talking to his brothers, and by the look on Haldir's face, Nindariel seemed to get the impression that he was not happy about the little break. She didn't quite understand. All work and no rest certainly made one quite unpleasant, right? But of course, Nindariel also knew that Haldir certainly didn't care if he was unpleasant, especially to herself.

As Ára approached Celvandil, Nindariel edged over towards Rumil. She didn't exactly want to greet him in front of Orophin and Haldir. While they weren't outride rude to her, as that was totally unacceptable, they had a way of making her feel totally useless. Haldir more than Orophin, which was strange considerion Orophin had more of a reason than Haldir to hate her.

She supposed neither of them were bad elves, really. After all, they were dedicated to their work, and when they were with their other brother Rumil and other guards, they were even lighthearted. Nindariel knew this for a fact, as she as well as anyone else had seen it. She just wondered why Haldir wasn't like that around anyone else. Orophin was, and Rumil obviously was as well.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as Rumil broke away from his brothers to come by her. 

"Rumil!" She said, happily. He hugged her briefly, and smiled. "How long are you off duty?"

"About a month," he said, casting a glance over to his brothers. Orophin was walking off to his talan, and Haldir was giving him a strange look.

"I must ask once again. Why does Haldir hate me so? I know why Orophin hates me, but I don't think I've even said five words to Haldir in my whole life." Nindariel crossed her arms, and ducked her head.

"He doesn't hate you," Rumil contradicted, sighing. He gave his brother a quick glare and turned back to Nindariel. "Come on, let's go walk under the mellyrn. They're beautifully golden now. We saw them as they turned all the way back here."

"Very well. I'd like to get out of here."

Rumil grinned and offered his arm to her. Nindariel took it, looking over her shoulder at Haldir. Thankfully, he was no longer paying attention to them. Ára and Celvandil were deep in conversation, seated at a table and oblivious to all around them. They were so in love. Even Nindariel could see it.

"And how have you been these last few months?" Rumil asked her, jarring her out of her thoughts.

"Um, uneventful, mostly," Nindariel murmured.

Rumil took her hand from his elbow, and turned to face her. "Everything's always uneventful with you." He flashed a smile. "One would think you'd grow quite bored."

Nindariel looked puzzled. Rumil shook his head. "One thing you don't have, Nindariel, is much of a sense of humor."

"I do have a sense of humor!" Nindariel protested. "I find plenty of things funny…"

"Such as?" Rumil raised an eyebrow and started walking.

"Uh…" She thought for a moment. "Well, I thought it highly amusing when my cousin played that joke on Ára at the midsummer festival last year…"

Rumil laughed. "Nindariel, the only reason you found it funny was because Ára was nagging at you and being excessively jealous because Celvandil asked you to dance before he asked her."

"Oh, very well, I have no sense of humor. Happy now?" Nindariel felt a little exasperated. It seemed to her that Rumil had too much of a sense of humor. He was never serious, at least whenever he was with her.

"I didn't say you had _no _sense of humor. I said you didn't have much of one. Honestly, you and Haldir are so alike it's almost frightening." He spoke in jest, but Nindariel was horrified.

"Like Haldir! How could I be like him? He's stiff, arrogant, and absolutely revolting!" Nindariel stopped walking and started gesturing as she spoke. Rumil gave her a half smile as she ranted. "He thinks just because he's the Marchwarden that he's as high as the Lady herself! He thinks he's so much better than the rest of us, when he's just the same! We're all elves, are we not? I swear, the elf treats me just like a human! Even if he _has _only said five words to me!"

The sound of someone clearing his throat, that certainly wasn't Rumil, broke into her tirade. 

"Now that you are done ranting about my oh-so-desirable virtues, I need to speak to Rumil." Nindariel slowly turned to find Haldir off to the side of her and Rumil. She immediately blushed crimson from her neck to the delicate points of her ears. Rumil tried and failed to hide an amused smile.

"M-m-mar-ch-ch-"

"Oh, enough!" Haldir grew impatient with her stuttering and turned to Rumil. "The Lady wants to speak with you, brother."

"About what?" Rumil looked vaguely curious. 

"I question not her reasons. Go, do not keep her waiting." He looked at him expectantly.

Nindariel also looked at Rumil, but more with anger. Rumil had known Haldir heard everything she was saying, so why hadn't he said anything. Rumil just grinned.

"I'll talk to you later, Nindariel." He seemed to emphasize her name, while glancing at his brother at the same time. He bowed briefly and set off at a brisk pace to go speak with Lady Galadriel.

Leaving Nindariel alone with Haldir.

"Come, I will escort you to your talan." He sounded quite irritated by it. Nindariel wondered why he offered.

"N-no n-n-need.." Nindariel forced out.

"It was requested of me," Haldir said, managing to Nindariel's surprise, to not sound quite so irritated. He sounded more…resigned. "By the Lady."

"The Lady?" She managed to ask without stuttering.

"Yes, of course. Do you think I would honestly listen to anyone else?"

Nindariel just looked at him, her face still a fresh crimson, before taking off running, coincidentally away from her talan. Haldir just watched her run off, and shook his head.

"Why does she hate me?" He wondered aloud briefly. He had certainly heard her tirade, but did his actions and feelings really warrant such acidity? Sure, Orophin and Rumil often teased him for being too serious. But no one else seemed as annoyed by him as Nindariel did.

Frankly, he didn't much care whether another elf hated him or loved him. It wasn't like he liked her or anything. He just did as the Lady asked him. But he had to wonder just _why_. Rumil liked her enough. More than enough to make up for him, it seemed.

So why him?

Why him, indeed.

Nindariel was practically kicking herself with stupidity. Running off, not only from Orophin that one time, but Haldir now! All he did was ask to escort her to her talan, by request of the _Lady_. 

She slowed and fell against a tree, trembling. She really had no reason at all to feel this way. Haldir certainly made it known that even if she did insult him to Rumil, he neither liked her nor disliked her. And the insult!

Nindariel supposed that it was a universal law that if you were talking about someone, they would hear you. It had happened before, and Nindariel had felt horrible. She didn't like being thought of as someone spiteful. While Nindariel sometimes said she didn't care if people saw her temper or thought ill of her, she knew that wasn't true. She cared a little too much sometimes, and that was part of why she was so shy.

She shook her head to clear it, and stood up. Haldir certainly wasn't like her, as Rumil had said. Sure, they both may not have had much of a sense of humor, but that was where the similarities ended.

Nindariel strode purposefully to her talan, although her little show of bravery was played down by the fact that no one saw her, and if they did, they wouldn't know what she was being brave about. It was kind of hard trying to make a point when you didn't know what you were making a point about. Even harder still when there was no one to make the point to.

She climbed up, and looked around. There wasn't really anything to look at. Nindariel wasn't much for decorating. What was the point, really? The only people who visted her talan where her parents and Ára. She let out a little sigh and sat down on her bed. She tucked her feet under her, and sighed once more. Really, she didn't deserve this. Just because she was best friends with Rumil… She just had to deal with Haldir, didn't she? Not that he took any notice of her before, or anything.

But why _now? _Lady Galadriel often times didn't explain her reasons for doing something, but the request to escort her back to the talan may have been simply just a courtesy. After all, it wasn't unusual.

And why wasn't Haldir more upset about her insulting outburst?

These were questions worth pondering. Nindariel stood up again, and took up a dress she had been mending. She tried to cast off her thoughts and work on sewing, but it was to no avail.

Frustrated, she thrust the sewing aside, and burst out loud, "Oh, why does it have to be _him?"_

Unfortunately, she didn't quite know exactly what she had meant.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note**: Ah, yes chapter one. I love this story, to DEATH. I'm almost done with chapter two, but I"ve been busy so I just got around to posting this one. This story is a very pleasant change of pace from Fresca Files. As you see, the style is different (partly because it's in third person as opposed to first), and this is the style I write most in when I write fantasy. It's fun to write, and great to  get lost in. More of Nindariel's character is revealed, and more as how other people view her. 

b La Pamplemousse/b, You love it when I write Haldir? Well, I shall try to continue writing Haldir in the way you like so much. I hope I live up to your expectations!

B nap-003/b, The chapters, on average, are going to be, hopefully, long. This chapter didn't end up getting as long as I wanted, but it was a good stopping place. I like long chapters. Writing them and reading them, so I hope you  aren't disappointed!

BKirah /b, Finally, someone  else who wants things a little more serious as  well! This will still have humor, but not the same kind of humor as Fresca Files. 

Well, thanks for  reviewing, my lovely readers. Tell me if this story is living up to your expectations! I hope to take this thing far, because it's my new fanfic baby (I have an older fictional baby. I hope to get it published! Wee!). I rather like Nindariel, for all her characteristics (oooh, flashes of temper in this chapter…). And I love Rumil in this. 

I leave you with this  quote: "Brad Pitt is a hot spicy chicken!"


	3. Many Conversations

**Whatsoever You Do**

By Dreamstrifer

**Disclaimer: **I own a Haldir shirt. That's about it. And it's not even a likeness of Craig Parker. It's a chibi drawing. I'm a sad individual.

And in honor of my snow day tomorrow… AN UPDATE OF EXTRAORDINARY MAGNITUDE! And reviewers? YOU HAVE OUR GRATITUDE! *Snorts*

**Chapter Two: Many Conversations**

Rumil, after talking to the Lady briefly about a small orc battle (He had been slightly wounded, but he didn't tell Nindariel. She would only fuss), set out to find his brothers. Haldir probably was either escorting a nervous Nindariel around, or she had refused and he was sulking or brooding. He'd be more apt to brood over the fact that he had to escort his brother's best friend more than the fact that she refused him.

Rumil smirked a bit at that as he walked among the trees. Haldir always was a hard one to live with. Even with his brothers. Especially when he became Marchwarden. Rumil wouldn't ever say it, but he knew that Nindariel was at least partially right when she ranted about his brother. Haldir was arrogant, but there was more to him.

At least that's what Rumil hoped. Never could tell. But Haldir was his brother. And his brothers weren't simple elves with no more depth than an orc. Haldir may be arrogant and cold on the inside, but Rumil knew, having experienced it, that Haldir could be a normal, laughing elf.

But Haldir was too proud to show it to any other than Orophin and Rumil. It figured.

Rumil tapped his fingers on his thigh as he contemplated Haldir. He smiled again when he thought of poor Nindariel. She was quite the lovable creature, once you got past her shyness and her frustation about her looks. Though neither Nindariel nor Haldir could see it, it was almost obvious that the two were much alike. Once you got past their initial character flaws, they were normal, wonderful people.

Well, Nindariel was at least. Rumil was pretty sure that Haldir could be, if given the right incentive. It was perfect, really. At least to him, Nindariel and Haldir were perfect for each other. They could play off one another, Nindariel showing Haldir kindness, and Haldir showing Nindariel courage. 

Only a few problems stood in the way. Mostly Haldir being too proud to so much as speak to Nindariel, and Nindariel being entirely too shy to speak to Haldir.

No matter. Rumil would address _that _problem later, despite it being perhaps the single hardest factor…

As Rumil walked past, Orophin called out. "Brother, you look as though you are plotting…"

Rumil stopped and turned to him, a smile on his face. "Don't sound so afraid of it."

"You know as well as I do that when you are plotting, none are safe." Orophin smirked and walked closer to his brother. "Where is your friend Nindariel? I thought you were walking with her."

"I was summoned by the Lady." Rumil bit his lip. "And the Lady asked for Haldir to escort Nindariel back to her talan."

Orophin's eyebrows raised. "Haldir? Escort Nindariel?" He shook his head. "He won't be too happy about that."

"Probably not."

"And Nindariel won't be either. You're the only one she feels comfortable around except her family."

Rumil looked at Orophin a little strangely. He sounded almost…wistful?

"Orophin, why do you care?" Rumil asked.

Orophin blushed very slightly, but managed to keep his expression neutral. "No reason. But Nindariel alone with Haldir? She'd probably break to pieces, and our brother would only criticize her for it."

"He's not _that _bad. When it comes down to it, Haldir can be kind."

"Yes, but only when it comes down to it. I must go." Orophin nodded, and continued on his way.

Rumil watched him walk off, wondering what all he meant. He remembered briefly when Orophin had asked Nindariel to dance, and she had run away. Orophin had been quite embarrassed, and Rumil realized he'd never really lived it down. And he never really got angry at Nindariel…

Meaning…

Rumil sighed heavily. Orophin could _not _ruin this. He just couldn't. Rumil had been planning this for quite awhile, and if Orophin threw a kink into the works, everyone would just get mad at him, instead of falling in love with each other.

It was quite a lot of work, matchmaking was… But Rumil knew he was up to it. If there was one thing Rumil loved, it was messing with other people's lives. For the better, of course.

Always for the better.

*~*~*~*

Nindariel was in her flet, conscientiously sewing at a formal gown. She spent most of her days as a seamstress for the tailor of Lothlorien. Not only was she good at sewing, she rather liked it. It was a way to pass the time without having to socialize overmuch. Although, the other elf maidens who were also seamstresses worked together in one of their talans, and often invited her. Nindariel never took them up on it. It wasn't because she didn't like them, it was more because that was the way she was.

Plus, half the elves had husbands, who  were always coming in and talking to the others. So, Nindariel admitted to herself, this was also an act of cowardice.

She didn't really care, just as long as she could do as she pleased.

After her embarrassing incident with Haldir, she had finished mending the dress, and started on this one. She didn't necessarily feel the urge to seek out Rumil again, but she couldn't say why. If he wanted to talk to her, he knew where to look.

As if on cue, Rumil stuck his head into her talan. "At work, as usual," he said with a grin.

Nindariel didn't look up as she completed her stitch. "I'm not the only one comitted to my work. The border patrol has far more duty than a simple seamstress."

"That may be so, Nin, but without the simple seamstresses, where would the border patrol get their clothes?" Rumil smiled, making Nindariel feel a little better. He was rather good at it.

"Come in," she said, and carefully folded up the dress. Rumil complied, and sat in a chair. 

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Of course I did. You're my best friend, Rumil." 

Rumil nodded, then asked a question that had been at the back of his mind for sometime now. "Does my brother really scare you that much?"

Nindariel blinked. "He t-told you?"

Rumil furrowed his brow. "Told me? I was talking about how you stuttered when he came to inform me that Lady Galadriel wanted to speak with me."

"Oh…." Nindariel sighed, then laughed nervously. 

"What were you talking about?"

Nindariel then proceeded to blush bright red. "N-nothing…"

Rumil raised his eyebrows. "You know as well as I do that you cannot lie for the life of you. What happened?"

Nindariel straightened up and looked at Rumil, straight in the eye. "Nothing happened. Nothing at all."

"Surely something had happened, or you wouldn't be sporting that rather fetching blush right now."

That only caused her to turn redder. "Fine," she mumbled. "Haldir offered to escort me, and I… sort of ran away."

Rumil started chuckling, which earned him a poisoned glare. He shut up. "Now why would you do a thing like that?"

"I did the same to Orophin," she mumbled again. She wouldn't look up to meet Rumil's eyes. "Your brothers have that effect on me. Even more so than other elves."

"Do you think there might be… a reason?" The way he said it made it sound a little suggestive.

Nindariel snapped her head up. "Rumil! How could you say such a thing! I don't even _know _them! They just make me nervous, that's all." She started fiddling with her sleeves, something Rumil recognized to be a nervous habit. He was pretty sure she wasn't even aware that she was doing it.

Rumil smiled. "Are you sure that's all? You may not know them, but even I must admit that my brothers are not bad looking elves." 

"No one's a bad looking elf, Rumil," Nindariel said quietly. "We're all beautiful. Some are only more so than others. And besides, one's beauty shouldn't judge whether you…felt anything else for them or not."

"Exactly my point, Nindariel. You know I'm just teasing you." Rumil shrugged, and leaned forward a bit. "It would be a lie to say Haldir even knows you exist. Well, he does, but you know what I mean. He only knows you as my friend, and he'd probably be hard pressed to remember your name."

"He does not! He knows my name as well as any other, he just…" She trailed off. "He's not that cold."

Rumil straightened up, very much surprised. "Now that is a switch. Usually _I'm _the one defending that stubborn brother of mine!"

Nindariel simply shrugged, and clasped her hands together, to stop her playing with the hem of her sleeves. "I don't like to think ill of anyone. You know that."

"Yes, but saying such of someone who scares you like Haldir? What next, are you going to tell me you're in love with Orophin?"

At Nindariel's completely shocked face, Rumil started laughing. "It was a joke, Nindariel."

"Oh, of course." She looked down at her hands. It was true. She didn't like to think ill of anyone, even the Marchwarden. And he most assuredly did know her name. But did he care about her other than that she was his brother's best friend? Of course not. She shook her head. Why were they even talking about this? "Rumil, can we change the subject? I'm tired of talking about it."

Rumil nodded, with a strange smug smile. "How is Ára?"

"Oh, she's as how she always is. Envious, a little frustrated, and very obviously in love with Celvandil." She smirked. "Not that I blame her on the first two counts. Maybe even the third. If Celvandil loves her as much as she loves him, maybe she won't be so vocally frustrated with me."

"And why, tell, would Ára be envious of such a girl as you?" Rumil asked teasingly.

Nindariel rolled her eyes. "You know very well, Rumil. I don't see why. I don't like being thought of as perfect."

"I know you don't." Rumil thought a moment. Orophin had very clearely (or obviously, as the case was), let Rumil know that he had some sort of attraction for Nindariel. He knew a few of the other border guards had talked about her while on duty. Around him, of course. They wondered aloud about her personality. She wouldn't talk to any of them except Rumil, and many considered her almost as arrogant as Haldir (luckily, the Marchwarden had been out of ear shot as they said this). Rumil had come to her defense, saying it was only her shy nature. 

And then someone else brought up the fact that many had called Nindariel perfect, and wondered if that was why she was so arrogant.

Obviously, the hadn't listened when Rumil said she was simply very shy.

"Nin, would you ever consider marrying?" he asked suddenly.

Nindariel was quite surprised by the question, seemingly coming out of nowhere. "If I fell in love, of course. You know that. We can't marry just to marry…"

Rumil nodded. "Yes, but with your shyness…and we know very well nothing would ever happen between _us…_" He smiled inwardly. He'd been waiting ahile to have this conversation. 

"I don't know. If I can't ever talk to anyone male, then I can't fall in love, can I?" she shrugged. "It's not all that important, is it? I mean, Ára will surely wed Celvandil, and they'll have a grandchild for my grandparents, so it's not anything…" she trailed off, then picked up her thought. "It's not like I'm obligated to do anything."

Rumil nodded, contemplating her words. "I am aware of that. I was just curious, you know. Do you _want _to fall in love?"

Nindariel simply gazed at him, her face neutral. "I…" she started, but was cut off by a voice below her talan.

"Rumil? Are you there?" It was very clearly Haldir's voice. 

"What do you want, Haldir?" Rumil called back.

"I need to speak with you."

Rumil shot Nindariel an apologizing look. "I'm sorry, but I must go see what my brother wants."

Nindariel nodded. "I should finish this dress." She held up her sewing. Rumil nodded, and climbed out of her talan to go see what Haldir wanted.

Haldir stood by a tree, managing to look patient but antsy at once. "There you are."

"What do you need to speak to me about?" Rumil asked.

Haldir just beckoned, and the two brothers started walking. "Rumil, your friend, Nindariel… I know she is shy of Orophin, and indeed, most others. But… to run away?"

Rumil smiled. "Why do you care? Feeling a bit rejected?"

"Of course not," Haldir scoffed with an eye roll. "I was just curious as to why. The stuttering I half expected. But I didn't think she'd actually run away. It wasn't as if I was asking her to pledge her life to me!"

Rumil had to laugh at that one. "Why, Haldir, I never knew you were considering such a thing!"

Haldir gave him a glare that said, 'watch it!' "Rumil, why are you friends with that girl? Why is she not nervous with you? She seems rather… tedious."

"I could say the same for you, oh Conversationalist Extraordinaire. And I'm friends with her because I like her, and she can be a very kind person. Perhaps you could take lessons from her." Rumil's eyes were more than a little acidic. "And she's never been nervous with me, probably because when we met, she was too young to be nervous around our gender."

Haldir just shook his head. "I'm not that intimidating, am I? She's only run from Orophin and I, that I know of. But then again, I know very little of her."

"I must ask again, why do you care?" Rumil looked at his brother strangely.

"I was curious because I'm not used to people running away from me when I'm trying to be nice!"

"Knowing you, brother dearest, you were being anything but nice. You must have said _something _to make her even more nervous that usual." Rumil scrutinized Haldir, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I said nothing," he said, very convincingly. Of course, Rumil knew better. If he hadn't known Haldir as a brother, he might have been fooled.

"You had to have, Haldir." Rumil gave him a mock stern look. "I know Nindariel better than that. You scared her somehow."

"That elleth would be scared by a gust of wind, Rumil." Haldir smirked and rolled his eyes. "She's more nervous than a skittish horse. I don't understand how you can manage to spend so much time with her."

"Because she's _not _more nervous than a skittish horse. She is a kind, generous elf who only scares easily because she's not used to males." Rumil frowned at his brother. "Why do you insult her so? She has not done anything to you."

Haldir didn't answer, only crossed his arms over his chest. Rumil sighed.

"Haldir, what did you say to her?"

"I told you, I said nothing!" He paused. "Well, nothing bad anyhow. She takes offense at the slightest-"

Rumil cut him off. "I don't want to her it, Haldir. I am weary of defending her to you. She is my friend, and nothing you can say will change that. Why are you even so concerned by the fact that she is my best friend? You've never shown an interest in such things before."

Haldir couldn't very well answer that. In fact, he did not know himself. But he was too prideful to admit it. He lifted his chin. "Rumil, I apologize."

Rumil did a double take. Haldir, the arrogant one, was apologizing.

"You are perfectly right. I should not be insulting your friend, for I would not like you to do the same to me." He nodded at his brother. "Good day." He walked off, smirking once Rumil could no longer see his face. It was the perfect way to throw Rumil off track. Rumil was too surprised to realize that Haldir didn't answer his last question.

Nindariel had snuck out of her talan and followed the two quietly. She wondered if they would hear her, but luckily, she had enough training to be quiet. Plus the two seemed particularly engrossed in that little conversation about her.

Yes, she admitted she was eavesdropping. But could she really help it? She contemplated the conversation as she made her way back to her talan. Haldir didn't like her. At all. At least that was what she gathered from the way he insulted her. But then again, she did sort of deserve it after doing the same to him. And she felt a little better that Rumil so adamantly defended her. A true friend, he was.

But there was something underlying all of this. Why _had _Haldir been so interested in why Rumil was her friend? What kind of reason would the March Warden have to be so curious in her? 

She didn't have an answer. She didn't even know if she _wanted _an answer. So the best thing she could do was ignore it.

Unfortunately, we rarely do the best things for ourselves. Nindariel was no different.

---------------

**Author's Note: **Wee, another chapter. Yep, my dialog addiction comes out. My dad says I'd write good scripts because of how much dialoge I write. But I'd never be able to write a play or something (oh, I dunno, mind over matter. Just ignore me). I think this chappie is a little boring, but I always think that of my heavily dialogued chapter with little plot. I dunno. Next chapter, Rumil sets his plot into motion. Teehee, he's a naughty elf he is (strictly in a non-sexual way, of course.)

**Lindiel Eryn, **I thought it would be interesting to have Nindariel be a stuttering, shy, nervous elf. Mostly because I'm really not like that at all, and never have been. I only stutter when I give speeches in class. And about outgrowing it? Yeah, that's pretty true (hint! Hint!)

**THECheeseTurkey, **Did your story get deleated because it was too interactive or what??

**Tora Delerium, **You want smoochies, do you? Well, how about I make Haldir kiss you? Or somehow convince Orophin to lick your ear again?? HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES! Er, sorry. My sadism is peeking out.

**Kika1 , **Long winded reviews rock my socks. I leave them all the time. Haldir is one confused elf. I mean, he doesn't know why he's doing half the things he's doing, the silly boy. Where can I get some stick-on Elrond eyebrows, huh??

Wee, time to go watch movies all night because I don't have to go to the torture champer known as high school tomorrow! WOOT!

"We're like 7-11. We're not always doin' business…but we're aaalways open." ~Murphy MacManus, _The Boondock Saints _(rent that movie and WATCH IT! NOW! As long as whoever rents it is seventeen….)


	4. Step One, Loosen tongue with wine

**Whatsoever You Do**

By Dreamstrifer

**Disclaimer: **I only own Nindariel, and even then, she totally has a mind of her own…****

**Chapter Three: Step one, Loosen tongue… with wine**

"A festival? Tonight?" Nindariel looked pleadingly at Rumil. "Oh, please don't make me go. My cousin will be there, and I'm sure he will bully me into dancing with someone."

Rumil smiled. "Nin, it's just harmless fun. And you don't have to dance with anybody you don't want to." He took her hand, and stopped her. They'd been taking one of their daily walks, and it was four days since the border patrol's return. "Please go, for me? I shall be pitifully bored without you there. After all, teasing one's brothers gets quite old after a few centuries. 

Nindariel sighed. "But I don't enjoy myself. I'd much rather be alone."

"Well, you're in luck. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn will not be attending. This isn't a big festival, Nindariel. You don't have to socialize. This is just something small. More of a dance, really." Rumil gave her a charming smile, and dropped her hand. "You have to have fun sometimes."

"I do have fun, Rumil. Not the same kind of fun as you. I don't _like _parties. They make me feel uncomfortable."

"That's just because you're surrounded by males. This won't be bad, you know it. Stop convincing yourself otherwise and have a good time." 

"Oh fine, if it will shut you up." Nindariel smirked and continued walking. Rumil always could talk her into it. It was that stupid smile of his. Worked like a charm.

*~*~*~*~*

"Rumil, I am not going to one of your silly parties." Haldir glared at his brother and went back to polishing his sword. "You know I hate them. And you know I'll sit there the entire time, brooding and glaring at all the disgustingly cheerful couples, wondering how anyone can enjoy such things."

"You sound so much  like Nindariel it's quite frightening." Rumil smirked, which earned another glare.

"Don't tell me you talked her into this too? Why me, anyway?"

"You need to cut loose sometimes, Haldir. You're always so stiff, it seems as though you need a good swift kick in the seat of your pants."

"If you were anyone but my brother I would hurt you for that."

"I really don't doubt it." Rumil gave him a smug look. "And don't tell me you won't go. You _will _go, you will drink wine, you will dance with a pretty elf maiden, and you _will _enjoy yourself."

"I certainly hope you weren't this forceful with your Nindariel friend." Haldir sheathed his sword and looked expectantly at Rumil.

"Of course not. She's a girl. You're just my brother."

"Happy to know I mean so much to you."

"Happy to know you care."

*~*~*~*~*

Nindariel was playing with her sleeves. Yes, she was nervous. She hated parties, and always felt like an outsider. She didn't mind much the she-elves, but did they have to spend so much of their time dancing with the males?

"Don't be so nervous." Rumil smiled at her as they walked to the pavilion.

"I can't help it. What if somebody asks me to dance?" She looked worried, and Rumil could do nothing but laugh. "It's not funny, Rumil! I don't want to offend somebody by running away."

"What you do, Nin, is take their hand and sway around in patterned circles. If you feel you must run away, at least run away for a good reason, such as an Orc attack."

"Oh, do stop teasing me!" Nin cried. She threw her hands down at her sides in frustration. "You are absolutely insufferable."  
  


"I definitely am," Rumil solemnly agreed. "But dancing is certainly not the life or death situation you are making of it. I know you like dancing."

"Yes, but not with anyone but you or Ada." She shivered. "I do not like having anyone that close to me."

"It isn't even close, Nindariel." Rumil just shook his head. He'd have to break her of that little fear of closeness. It was fine for the other maidens, but get her close to a male, and she'd start trembling like a leaf. It was kind of a strange phenomena. She had nothing to be scared of, truly. 

"I know, I just can't help it." Nindariel bowed her head as they walked under the pavilion. A few tables had been set for a feast, and most of those attending the party were already there, including Celvandil, Ára, Orophin, and of course, Haldir.

And unfortunately, Rumil led her right to the empty seat across from his marchwarden brother. He gently pushed Nindariel in the seat next to her sympathizing sister, and sat on her other side, sharing a grin with Orophin.

Haldir brooded. "I still don't want to be here, Rumil."

"I still don't care, Haldir," Rumil said, not looking at his brother. Nindariel started playing with her sleeves again.

"Be calm, sister," Ára whispered. "It is just a party."

Nindariel nodded. The food was served, and she kept her eyes either on her meal, or trained on Rumil or Ára. She'd never been one to enjoy social gatherings, and didn't consider herself a good conversationalist at one.

She took a sip of wine. 

"Nindariel," Rumil said, and she totally missed the mischievious glint in his eye. "Drink freely, for tonight is a celebration."

_A celebration in actually getting me to a party? _She thought. She took a more generous gulp of wine.

"Rumil, how is your arm?" Nindariel looked up at Haldir's voice. She turned to Rumil who was glaring at his brother.

"It is well, Haldir."

"What happened to your arm?" She asked. Rumil sighed at the concern in her face.

"I was scratched by an orc blade, Nin. Only a scratch. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Really, Nindariel." Orophin joined in, trying to sound comforting. "Don't be concerned on Rumil's account."

"I j-just don't want him t-to get hurt, that's all…" She looked down at her plate as she said it.

"Rumil is quite old enough to take care of himself, Nindariel. A scratch is a scratch," Haldir couldn't help but put his own two cents in, invited or not. After all, Orophin got to say something.

Nindariel took another large gulp of wine without answering the Marchwarden. Strains of music were starting, and a few couples were standing up to dance, including Ára and Celvandil.

"Up for a dance Nindariel?" Rumil asked, smiling kindly at her.

"Very well," she said quietly. He took her hand, flashed a smile at his brothers, and joined the others dancing.

"She's a pretty little thing," Orophin observed as he watched his brother and Nindariel dance. "She's a trifle shy, though."

"A trifle? She's positively skittish." Haldir smirked and took a sip of his own wine, in far more moderation than Nindariel seemed to be doing.

"That may be true, but I can hardly hold it against her." Orophin shrugged.

"Why? Do you like her?" Haldir looked at his brother impassively.

"That remains to be seen, doesn't it?" Orophin just grinned and pushed away from the table, asking another young maiden to dance.

Haldir smirked once again, to no one in particular and took another sip of wine.

"Please, do not make anything of my injury," Rumil said before Nindariel had a chance to speak. "I know I did not tell you, but I did not want you to worry."

Nindariel sighed. "I suppose you wouldn't have to hide everything if I didn't worry. I do it too much."

Rumil just smiled. "A fault, maybe, but your heart is in the right place." Nindariel managed a small, wobbly smile back. After the dance, he led her back to the table, where he poured her another glass of wine. She took it gratefully. Nervousness often led her to more than just playing with her sleeves. She felt she needed to do something, and drinking helped. It wasn't that she was trying to get drunk, she just needed something to do to keep her hands busy.

Haldir looked from the maiden to Rumil. "Don't you think she's had enough?"

"She's a grown elf; she can handle herself," Rumil said, still with that mischievious glint in his eye. Haldir caught it. 

"Rumil, what-"

"Why don't you dance with Haldir, Nindariel?" Rumil asked pleasantly.

"Rumil, what-" Nindariel was cut off by Rumil hauling her up and pushing her into a surprised Haldir's arms.

"Go, the night is young." Rumil strode off to ask someone to dance.

"P-please don't-" Nindariel started, but she was once again cut off.

"You do not have to dance with me," Haldir told her gruntly, dropping his arms. He wasn't too happy with his brother, for obvious reasons. Rumil was just too overzealous sometimes.

Nindariel nodded, and sat back down, taking another long drink of her wine. Hastily she poured herself another glass.

"You're going to get drunk," Haldir said, matter-of-factly.

"I'm n-nervous," She whipsered. "L-leave me alone and t-t-terrorize somebody else." She closed her eyes and tipped back once more. Haldir just watched her with something akin to fascination.

"I'm quite fine where I am," Haldir said, rolling his eyes and turning to the dancing couples. _Why did I ever let Rumil drag me here? He knows I won't ask anyone to dance unless he practically forces like he tried just now. _

And so they sat there, Nindariel slowly getting drunk, Haldir slowly getting more and more agitated, and Rumil and Orophin both watching the two. Rumil, to see how his plot was progressing, and Orophin… well, let's just say his eyes wandered more towards the elf maiden than his brother.

"I think I sssshhhould go home," Nindariel slurred to nobody in particular. Haldir looked over to her. She was standing up, and staggering ungainly away. He turned to look for Rumil. She was his friend, and he got her drunk. It was his responsibility to help her back home before she hurt herself. 

Rumil was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Orophin, who probably would have jumped at the chance to escort the drunken maid home. 

Haldir squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. They just had to go and make things difficult for him, didn't they? He heard Nindariel trip and go tumbling down a slight incline. "Oops!" he heard her giggle. Now, he hadn't even heard the elf laugh. He didn't know her well at all, only saw her with Rumil. And he barely heard her speak, let alone laugh. But she was _giggling. _Quite drunkenly, as well. 

Against his greater desire, Haldir used his judgement and stood up. He'd help her, by Elbereth, whether she wanted it or not. He would never be accused of turning his back on someone in need, and this elf maiden surely would not find her way to her talan as dead drunk as she was right now. He squinted his eyes and saw her small form stand back up, sway a bit, and go stumbling off in the darkness. Haldir looked over his shoulder, to search out Rumil one last time, but saw nothing.

He sighed, and went on forth. Hopefully she wouldn't be totally unreasonable… He reached her as she tripped again, and he quickly moved without thinking. He caught her in his arms, and she giggled again.

"Hi Rumimil…" She frowned as she looked up. "No wait, you'er Rumil not Haldir. I mean, Haldir not Rumil." Her voice was slurring, and and she grinned. "You're the stiff one!"

Haldir blinked. What did she mean by that? He set her up straight, and she held her spine stiffly. She put a hand up, index finger pointing at him. "You're the hates who one me!"

Haldir would have smiled, but what she actually meant prevented him. She thought he hated her?

"I wouldn't go that far, Nindariel." He furrowed his brow. "I will escort you to your talan. You won't be able to find your way there." He thought for a moment, then finally did smirk. "You aren't stuttering."

"'Course not, idiot. 'M drunk…" She giggled again, more high pitched this time, and collapsed on the ground. "Whoopsies. Looks like my wine can't hold my stomach." More giggly laughter.

Haldir was getting a headache. He much preferred her silent and stuttering. Apparantly the wine eased her nerves greatly. It was kind of a shock to see this she-elf who normally couldn't even look him in the eye act so…friendly.

"I told you that you would get drunk."

Nindariel let out a great belly laugh, and Haldir winced at the sound. Surely they could hear it all the way at the pavilion. "'course you're right, Halli-dear.You're always right, you great big Orc." She smiled, rather ungainly. Haldir leaned down to pick her up. "But an orc would eat me 'stead of picking me up."

Haldir tried to set her straight again, but she kept swaying and leaning, so eventually, he just kept an arm around her waist to keep her upright. He ground his teeth  together, and bore it rather well for how he usually took things.

"You're soft an' squishy," Nindariel said, closing her eyes and tucking her head against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him. "How can you be stiff and still be soft an' squishy?"

"That is truly a question that has plagued elves for centuries," Haldir said, quite dryly. 

"Where we goin'?"

Haldir stopped, and looked down at her. She looked up, silly grin plastered on her face, and her eyes held that drunken glassiness. Haldir just realized something that truly made himself feel stupid. He did not know where Nindariel's talan was. The only reason he found it when he wanted to talk to Rumil was because he'd had Nindariel's sister, Ára, show him the way. Assuming he would no longer need to know such trivial information, he didn't commit the location to memory.

Apparantly that was not the wisest of things to do.

"Do you know where your talan is?" He asked. It would be a stupid question, if she hadn't been so completely drunk. Honestly, soft and squishy?

"It's up in a tree." Her grin grew wider. "An' it's by Larien's." 

"Unfortunately I don't know this Larien." Haldir sighed. This was just going from bad to worse. She couldn't tell him where her talan was, and surely she couldn't lead him to it. So what was he to do? He wasn't going to drag her back to the pavilion to find Rumil or Ára. That would just be entirely too… embarrassing. And Haldir hated to be embarrassed. Dragging around a drunk elleth would do nothing for his reputation.

Nothing good, anyway.

"Why you helpin' me? You hate me." It was rather a strange thing to see. Nindariel proclaiming Haldir hated her with a very large grin on her face.

"Oh, Eru, Nindariel, I do not hate you. I don't know you well enough to hate you." Haldir frowned at her. She smiled.

"You can hate me if you want. 'M used to it." She giggled. Haldir shook his head. That giggling was starting to fray his nerves.

"Certainly you aren't. No one hates you. That I know of."

"You don't know me. You barely know OF me." She closed her eyes and clung to his tunic. "So how can you know if no one hates me?"

"You're drunk, and still you make a concise statement. Impressive." Sarcasm, of course. But it was still kind of strange that she could make that astute an observation when she was drunk. She looked up at him after he spoke, and her jaw dropped open.

"You're eyes are preeeetty, Halli-dear." She drawled. "Did you buy them from Lady Galadriel?"

"One does not buy their eyes from the Lady, Nindariel." Haldir had a much harder time keeping in a smile. How much wine _did _she drink? He'd lost track after a bottle. He shook his head as if to clear it. He had to figure out _where _to take this elf before someone came along and asked annoying questions. Certainly not _his _talan, but he didn't know where Ára's talan was either, or where their parents lived. What other choice was there?

Now, at this point, one might want to make a very obvious statement. One that Nindariel might have made had she been sober enough to not slur her speech or make non sequitur comments about the beauty of Haldir's (excuse me, Halli-dear's) eyes. 

Now, Haldir was a fine example of an elf. He was fair, strong, and knew his duty and lived by it. He was intelligent, and could be considerate when he remembered. But although he was intelligent, at times the poor elf lacked common sense. 

This was one such time. Instead of doing the logical thing that should have come first to his mind, Haldir did the exact opposite. If he had not done such a thing, he would have been spared much grief. And much teasing from both of his brothers.

 Haldir started off in another direction.

He bit his lip. He was _not _about to do this. He was not…

"Where ya takin' me now, Halli-dear?" Nindariel asked sweetly. She still clung like a leech to his tunic, making it pull rather uncomfortably. 

"I'm… I'm taking you to my talan for the night to sleep off that wine." Haldir winced at his words. 

Nindariel giggled again. "Never seen your talan. Bet it's just as boring as you."

Haldir winced again. He was boring, now, was he? First he was arrogant, now he was tedious. Just wonderful.

"But don't be angry, Halli-dear. 'M drunk." She let go of him, and fell to the ground again, as Haldir wasn't expecting it. She was sprawled out on the ground in a most inappropriate manner. Haldir kneeled down next to her, looking quite beside himself with agitation. "I fell…" She sat up, and blinked.

Haldir nervously pulled her skirt down from where it rose almost to her hips. Nindariel grinned at him. "My legs are gone." She laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world. "Can't see them, they leave."

It was Haldir's turn to have his jaw drop open. "Your legs are right where they've always been," He said, raising an eyebrow. Honestly, could anyone be this drunk?

She pulled up her skirt to her knees. "THEY'RE BACK!" She shrieked.

"Hush!" Haldir cried, putting a hand over her mouth. Nindariel's eyes shone, and she said something, but was quite muggled by Haldir's hand. He let go.

"If you weren't so stiff, I'd like you. Like a… rabbit." She blinked. "No, not rabbit. Like a _courtship._"

Rabbit? Courtship? Was she drunk or did she simply lose her mind. 

"I'm not stiff," Haldir finally protested.

"Yeah. You are. You don't like to  be…" She trailed off. "You never relax…." She shook her head. "N'ermind. I'm sleepy."

"I'm sure you are," Haldir said with another eye roll. He gently picked her up, not trusting her to walk again, and made quicker work of going to his talan.

Nindariel, of course, giggled. "I feel like an elfling," she whispered to him conspiratorially. 

"I'm sure you do." Haldir had long since run out of patience. This she-elf was by far the most infuriating thing he'd ever come across, and that included orcs. The only reason he hadn't completely lost his temper was because she was drunk, _and _she was female. If this were by chance a male elf telling him some of these things, he would not only have ignored helping him altogether, but he would not have stood for the insults.

_I think I'm becoming soft…_He thought, then looked down at the giggling elf in his arms. _And not in the way she means either._

He soon reached his talan, and climbed up, still with Nindariel in his arms. She was beginning to quiet down some. Haldir briefly wondered if it was because he was ignoring her.

"I'm going to regret this," he mumbled as he set her down on his bed. Nindariel smirked.

"It's just a Haldir, bed." Then she laughed as she realized her mistake. She sat up, and poked him in the chest. "You are more inssssufferable than Rumil, and meaner than an Orc, and scarier than Galadriel, and…" Each time she added something to his, ah, character, she poked him harder. "Arroganter than anyone I know, and stupider than my cousin…" She frowned, thinking of more bad things to say to Haldir.

"What else are you going to add to my charming list of qualities?" He asked in a heated tone. "More evil than Sauron? Uglier than a Dwarf?"

"Yeah! But not uglier. You're pretty, with your pretty Galadriel eyes." She grinned.

"Galadriel eyes?"

"An'…An'…because of all that, I wanna give you THIS!"

Haldir braced himself for a slap. After all, isn't that what usually happened? What he got, while most unexpected to himself, will probably not be completely unexpected.

She grabbed him by his tunic, and gave him a sound, wet kiss. And promptly  passed out.

Haldir stood, leaning over the bed, staring at Nindariel with unblinking eyes. She'd just _kissed _him. It was a rather drunken kiss, but it was a kiss all the same. 

Drunken elf maidens didn't kiss him. They just… didn't. Yet she did. He blinked a few times, then shook his head. No, he would definitely not understand this one. And he then proceeded to blame it all on the wine.

Wine always seems to be the unfortunate scapegoat. After all, it's not the wine's fault it's drinker drank it in the first place. It's not the wine's fault it just so happened to get many people drunk. But still, wine is always blamed for such things.

Haldir straightened up, and rubbed his temples. This was definitely not the enjoyable night Rumil had  promised.

And now he was stuck with a drunk elf in his bed. Who had just kissed him. He, Haldir, the Marchwarden, who wasn't supposed to be kissed. If anything, _he _did the kissing.

And this was all Rumil's fault.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note: **Nice long chapter for you folks. I decided to update before I left tomorrow for Chicago (eee.). I've had this chapter written for about a week and a half, but I've been so busy practicing for my music scholarship audition on Saturday, I didn't have time to update or write.

I am SO screwed, but hey, at least I memorized my songs!

Oh, and the kiss? That is SO totally dedicated to Tora. Because I said so.

Some of you raised the question about elves' perfection. I want to address this. My vision of Tokien's elves is kind of straightforward. I don't think Tolkien intended for his elves to be perfect, as some of you see them as. Sure, they're all beautiful, and they're all good at whatever they do, but some are better than others at things, just like humans. I also don't believe elves consider themselves perfect. Better than humans maybe, but certainly not perfect. After all, if elves were perfect, they wouldn't nearly be as interesting. I mean, if Arwen was perfect, she wouldn't have fallen in love with Aragorn, because elves aren't supposed to do that, you know?

Anyway, that's just what I think. I did a lot of research on Tolkien for an English paper, and that's just how I see elves now. 

**Kika1, **Actually, I live in the Midwest near St. Louis. And no, we did not get slammed. We got a nice few inches of snow. And a bit of sleet. We're all pansies here (and hey, if I can get up my driveway, we can go to school.)

**Lindiel Eryn**, Nindariel is NOT going to realize she's in the middle of it. For all she is, observant is not one of her better qualites.

**MyGirlCrais, **SMOOCHIES!

**_Now, I must leave for that mystical land known as… Chicago. So wish me luck and maybe I just might nail that second octave A without a hitch!_**

"Sopranos cannot live on bread alone. We need coughdrops and tea. Lots and LOTS of coughdrops and tea." ~Me on my diet of coughdrops and tea for the past week.


	5. Step Two, Create Embarrassing Situation

**_Whatsoever You Do_**

By Dreamstrifer

**Chapter Four: Step Two, Create Embarrassing Situation**

Rumil crossed his arms over his chest. He was sitting right outside Haldir's talan, his legs dangling out of the tree. It was the morning after the little party, and Rumil had followed the two all the way here.

Of course Rumil had purposely gotten Nindariel drunk. And then made himself scarce when she tried to get home. It was pure genius, really. Haldir couldn't turn away someone in need (whether that need involved being injured or just being dead drunk), even if he was "arroganter than anyone Nindariel knew."

But honestly, more insufferable than he? No one was more insufferable than Rumil. He was quite proud of that fact.

Anyhow, he was waiting. Waiting for that one inevitable moment… Nindariel wasn't stupid. She may lack observation skills some of the time, especially when things concerned herself. Sure, she could notice when someone was exasperated with her, but she just couldn't notice if someone liked her. Well, liked her in more than a friendly sense.

It was truly strange.

_Hmm… it's about time she usually wakes up, _Rumil thought to himself _…Five… Four… Three…_

"RUMIL!" Nindariel's voice pierced through the air, sounding incredibly upset indeed.

_Awww, only off by two seconds…_He grinned, and climbed out of the tree. He wasn't going to stick around, or let Nindariel know he had heard her. After all, that wouldn't be very interesting if he just waltzed in and ruined the moment, would it?

*~*~*~*

Nindariel woke to a slight headache. She'd really drunk too much last night, didn't she? She looked around.

"This is not my talan," she whispered. It was way too… She blinked. This wasn't Rumil's talan either. Way too clean. Her own was rather lacking in decoration, while this one was seriously bordering on plain. Perhaps it did look like hers. It was kind of eerie.

But still… this was not her talan.

Suddenly, visions of the night before (but, fortunately for her pride, not all of them) slammed into her head. "Oh no….. RUMIL!" She cried out. "You goblin, you got me drunk on purpose!"

She clambered out of the bed, getting twisted up in the sheets, and falling straight to the floor. She let out a shriek of pain as her right elbow smashed into something hard and sharp. Soon, a wet, hot stickiness started welling up under the sheet.

"Oh no!" She cried, sitting up. She started inspecting her elbow. It was cut, sure enough, and she couldn't tell if it was deep. 

Someone came running into the room, and Nindariel looked up to find a startled Haldir looking at her as if she were an orc picking a bouquet of flowers.

She didn't know why, but rage filled her mind, and she felt a tightness in her chest. "You!" she cried, covering the bleeding wound with her elbow and holding it tightly, as if the pressure would take the pain away. It helped a little.

"Me? What did I do?" Haldir looked rather disturbed. "You've hurt yourself."

"This is all your fault, Marchwarden!" Her anger and frustration allowed her to yell at him without bashfullness. She was too much in pain and rage to realize she should be embarrassed. "You, you brought me here and left your stupid sword on the floor by your bed!"

Haldir blinked. "I did no such thing, Lady. I always keep my sword in a safe place. Certainly not where I could step on it."

Nindariel struggled out of the sheet, and kicked it aside. Sure enough, Haldir's sword was sitting on the floor in a puddle of her blood. Nindariel's elbow was still bleeding profusely, and it started running through her fingers, but she took no notice.

"I'm going to kill Rumil!" She seethed, and glared at Haldir. "He got me drunk!"

"I noticed," Haldir said, still in a confused state.

"Oh no!" She gasped as a full memory of the nights events slammed into her. Everything, including the amusing disappearence of her legs, calling him soft and stiff at the same time, calling him "Halli-dear", him carrying her up to his talan, and… the worst of it. "I KISSED YOU??" Her lower lip trembled as she looked away. Coincidentally it was right at her injured elbow. The blood was running down her other arm as well. Maybe it was the pain, or maybe it was the fact that Haldir was looking at her as if she was crazy, but either way, Nindariel slumped to the ground and burst into tears.

"You were drunk, you know," Haldir said, trying to make her feel better and failing miserably. A wail responded to his comment. "Now, look… This was not my fault, it was Rumil's. His mischievious pranks have gone too far, and now you've hurt yourself because of it." Another wail. "Please, don't cry, I-"

Nindariel barely heard him. She was slumped in a pile, trying to stop the blood flow. It was stinging, and she wondered how much blood one elf could have. "You try getting cut by a stupid Marchwarden's sword!" she hissed violently.

That seemed to get Haldir's attention. "But how could my sword have gotten into the middle of the room."

"BLEEDING HERE!" She gave him a full force glare.

"Well, you don't have to lose your temper over it!" Haldir said, glaring right back. 

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot lose my temper over! I was perfectly fine last night, and I did NOT need your help!" Nindariel was getting defensive, and more than a little embarrassed. "So why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Well, don't sit there yelling at me and bleeding all over the place. You've already ruined the sheet, so bleed on that." He stepped closer and tugged the sheet towards her.

His words did nothing to calm the enraged elf maiden. She just continued wailing, rather loudly. Haldir sighed as he took her arm (she did nothing to dissuade him), and pushed back her ruined sleeve. The cut wasn't shallow, but it wasn't deep either. He sighed and tore a few strips off of his own ruined sheet. He wiped most of the blood he could off of the cut, and began wrapping her elbow tightly with the strips of cloth. Nindariel slowly but surely stopped her sobs, though tears were still running down her cheeks.

"You should have a healer look that more closely later," He said, trying to be gentle lest he hurt her worse. "You won't be able to use your right arm for a few days at least, and you shouldn't bend your elbow fully until it's mostly healed over."

Nindariel sniffed, and chose that moment to realize she should be self-conscious. She didn't meet Haldir's eyes, only looked at her wrapped elbow, blurred with her tears.

Haldir tied off the strips, and looked at her carefully. "I did not mean to offend you last night."

"I sh-should be the one m-making that ap-pology…" she whispered, hardly getting the words out. "'M…sorry."

"It is alright. You were drunk."

"Is th-that your answer f-for everything?" She asked, her irritation showing through her voice.

Haldir blinked, and grew angry himself. "It's the truth. If you were smart, I should say you wouldn't have gotten drunk."

"It's not like I wanted to!" Her stutter was replaced by indignation. "Rumil knows I don't know my limit!"

"Then don't drink!"

Nindariel glared at him again. It was beginning to become a routine. "You know what, your holiness? I think you're very stupid."

"What?" That surprised him. It seemed as though the conversation was taking a different turn.  
  


"If not stupid, then you lack pure common sense!"

"I could say the same for you!" Haldir's anger was getting the best of him. He was raised not to insult a Lady, even a lady who had insulted him. But he'd forgotten that now.

"I may have, but at least if I had been in your place last night, and perfectly sober, I would have dropped off an annoyingly drunk elf maiden, not at my own talan, but at the one of her best friend!" She tried to cross her arms in a huff, but found the movement painful.

Nindariel's statement hit him like a bag of bricks. "You mean Rumil's?"

"Of course I mean Rumil's, you dumb orc! You could have saved both of us some embarrassment, and me an injury!" She looked down at her arm. She seemed to become self-conscious again in the blink of an eye. "Um, th-thank you for wrapping it…"

Haldir was getting way too confused. His head was starting to hurt. "No problem," he said. 

What had just happened here?

"But I still don't understand how my sword ended up in the middle of the room."

Nindariel looked around, alarmed. "I s-slept in your bed?" she asked, jumping up and slipping in the blood smeared on the floor. Haldir himself jumped up, and managed to catch her before she fell on the floor and hurt herself again.

Nindariel's mouth dropped open as she found herself in Haldir's arms for the second time. She felt a strange trickle on her arm as she realized her quick and sharp movement caused her elbow to bleed through the makeshift bandages.

"It wasn't a problem," Haldir said, not letting go of her. Nindariel's feet slid a bit on the blood. It was rather disgusting, and she felt her stomach turn.

_I will NOT throw up on him! _She started trembling, from head to toe.

They were standing in each other's arms, Nindariel shaking from fear, Haldir blinking in his all to constant companion of confusion, the torn sheet at their feets, and both of them smeared with bright red blood, when Orophin found them.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Author's Note: **HEY LOOK! DREAMSTRIFER UPDATED!  IT"S ABOUT FLIPPING TIME!

I am so sososososososooooo sorry it took me almost two months to update this baby. First, I was anxious about my scholarship audition (oh, by the way, I'm getting zip from them. Jerks), then I was anxious about the Spring Musical auditions (oh, by the way, I got one of the crappiest parts in the play despite being a senior and being in drama the longest), and then I was very, very mad at my parents for not giving me a choice in the college situation (oh, by the way, I'm going to a college 15 minutes from home, the same place I absolutely did NOT want to go).

So, as you can see, I had more important things to worry about than fanfiction. But I couldn't stay away from you people forever. You're too kind, being patient with me. So I'm giving you this chapter (finally). And Misadventures of Madness is in the works. 

**Tora Delerium, **Dude, I just realized she almost threw up on him in this chapter, and it had nothing to do with drunkeness. And another "dude" worthy revelation, she doesn't have any sort of hangover. I don't know if I planned that or not!

**Prophetic Fire, **In response to you're Haldir question, I think Haldir comes across very…Haldir-ish to me. (yes, that's a good thing). I never really had a problem with it, otherwise I might have mentioned Haldir seemed out of character. Now that I updated…[nagging mode] will you? Pleeease? ***puppy dog eyes*** pleeeeeease? Haldir will give you a cookie! [/nagging] Hop you liked this chapter!

**Elebri, **she kissed him on the lips.

**Elvinscarf, **No. Patience is a virtue. Live it. Love it.

Okay, I'm out. Thanks for reading this little piece of strangeness from my brain, and I hope you enjoyed it. And, just because I'm weird, I'm going to say this.

**Tune in next time for Chapter Five of _Whatsoever You Do, _"Step three, Eliminate the Competition", same Elvish Time, same Elvish Channel.**

**If I can remember to update, that is…**

"Gandalf turns into George W. Bush…" ~Meaghan the Muse's research on Gandalf for a school paper. We don't know, we don't care to know, and we'll probably never find out…


	6. Step Three: Eliminate the Competition

**Whatsoever You Do**

By Dreamstrifer

**Chapter Five: Step Three, Eliminate the Competition**

"What… on Arda…" Orophin's jaw dropped, and Haldir almost dropped Nindariel before he realized that it would be a very bad idea to do so. "Haldir! Did you hurt Nindariel?"

"He d-didn't d-d-do anything." Nindariel stumbled, trying to pull away from Haldir. But he didn't let her go. He just pulled her back, steadying her. She just shuddered.

"Then what happened?" Orophin crossed the room and touched her sleeve. She pulled away from him, and coincidentally pushed herself closer to Haldir. She didn't even realize she was doing so.

"I cut it," She said. "On a s-s-sword…"

"Yes, my sword was lying on the middle of the floor. I wonder how it got there?" Haldir looked at his brother expectantly. He seemed to have worked something out.

Orophin ducked his head. "I am sorry, Haldir."

"What?" Nindariel wrested herself from Haldir and backed away from the two brothers. "What is going on?"

"I left Haldir's sword in the middle of the floor. I was distracted, and set it down as quickly as possible. It is my fault you cut yourself. But why are you in Haldir's talan in the first place?"

Nindariel's eyes narrowed, and she spoke with sudden clarity that Haldir recognized meant that she was very, very unhappy. "Perhaps you should ask your third brother that question."

And without another word, she stalked out of Haldir's talan, holding her elbow tightly with her other hand.

"That girl is the most…." Haldir trailed off as he noticed Orophin was looking after her almost wistfully. "Don't tell me you fancy the maiden."

"She is pretty, brother." Orophin turned back to Haldir. "Not even you can deny that."

"She hates me."

"Ah, that would have you at a disadvantage."

"And would disadvantage would that be, dear Orophin?" Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"You need an elleth, Haldir. A nice, kind elf maiden. One who might temper you a bit." Orophin grinned. "That's exactly what you need."

"I do not need an elleth, Orophin." Haldir made a face. "And besides, I do not… attract elves as you or Rumil do."

"Nonsense!" Orophin shrugged. "You're just so gruff, no elf maiden would even dream of coming near you sometimes. You should _hear _them talk!"

"And I suppose you do?" Haldir was beginning to get annoyed. It wasn't the first time Orophin had told him he needed a sweetheart. In fact, Rumil and Orophin often ganged up on him, asking why he never took an interest in the elf ladies.

Truth of the matter was, Haldir was too dedicated to being Marchwarden, and to keeping his wood safe. He didn't have time for a wife!

"Of course. Unlike you, I actually socialize. Many an elf finds you quite attractive, they're just too afraid to pursue anything."

Haldir just huffed. Him? More attractive than any normal elf? He might be arrogant, but his arrogance didn't lie in his superior looks to other elves. Just humans.

"It's true, Haldir. But anyway, Yes, I suppose I do fancy Nindariel, if just a bit. She's pretty, kind, at least when she's not scared stiff, and has something other elleths do not." Orophin shrugged. "She doesn't try to play games."

Haldir just rolled his eyes. He didn't care for Nindariel, or if he did, he would certainly not tell his brothers. "And might I ask what distracted you so to leave my favorite sword in the middle of the room?"

Orophin cringed. "I… I'd rather not say."

Haldir sighed. "Another lady? Orophin, you're almost as bad as Rumil."

"What can I say, older brother? I'm happy to be home for a little while." Orophin flashed a smile, and left the talan, leaving Haldir alone with his thoughts and a bloody sheet.

Nindariel left the healer's talan and went immediately to seek out Rumil. She was incensed, and she wanted the elf to know it. How dare he get her drunk! How dare he make her go home with his insufferable older brother? How dare he let her make a complete fool of herself in front of the Marchwarden of Lothlorien?

She could just die from the embarrassment. She was almost dead certain that she'd even go so far as to faint if she happened along into another situation with the brothers. Why, now, did Haldir seem to pop up at every turn? She didn't even recall seeing him this frequently in all her years before these few days. It was enough to drive one mad.

Nindariel was about to climb up Rumil's talan when a voice gently nudged at her thoughts.

_Nindariel, child, come to me…_

_What is it, Lady? _Nindariel, like every elf in Lorien, had grown used to Lady Galadriel randomly popping into her thoughts, requesting an audience, or, even as a child, chiding for some wrongdoing or mischief.

_I wish to speak with you. Do not be afraid._

Nindariel sighed, and turned around. It looked as though she wouldn't be yelling at Rumil any time soon, especially if the Lady had anything to say about it. She walked briskly towards the Lady's pavilion, ignoring the pain in her elbow.

The Lady was actually walking in her special garden, and seemed to know exactly when Nindariel set foot on the pahtway.

"You are troubled, child?" Galadriel asked, not looking at her. She kneeled down and gently touched a blooming rose.

"I… I suppose I am, Lady." Nindariel, though sometimes frightened of Galadriel, mostly felt at ease with the Lady of the Wood. Most did. She was, after all, their Lady.

"I saw what Rumil did." She stood up, and walked towards the much younger elf.

Nindariel blushed. "He embarrassed me.."

"That he did. But it's also quite amusing."

"Amusing!" Nindariel snapped her head up and looked at Galadriel, shock written plainly on her face.

Galadriel smiled, and her blue eyes softened. "Perhaps one must have lived as long as I have to see it. Or perhaps it's because I see more than all four of you do."

Nindariel didn't need to ask what Galadriel had meant by all four. She didn't say anything, just looked down at her folded hands. She wondered where Galadriel was leading this conversation to, and if it had any use to her.

"It is amusing, Nindariel, because of how oblivious you all are to what's really going on."

"Then what is really going on?" Nindariel had to ask. She knew very well she was oblivious to what was going on. If anything, she was the most confused of all.

"That is for you to find out in your own time, little one. Rumil means well, as do his brothers. You needn't fear Haldir at all. He is a loyal servant of Lorien, and would never harm an elf maiden, no matter where she's from. You are safe with him, as you are safe with Rumil and Orophin. But the difference between him and his mischievious brothers is that he is more serious." Galadriel took Nindariel's hand in her own. "And you are frightened of that. I understand. But, Nindariel, you must learn to overcome your shyness someday."

"But that is part of who I am. I can't suddenly stop being shy," Nindariel looked up as she spoke.

Galadriel smiled again. "But you can learn gradually. How is your elbow?"

Nindariel gently touched the obvious bandage around her arm, and sighed heavily. "It does not hurt like it was, and the bleeding stopped. Oh no!" She turned back towards the direction of the elves' talans. "I ruined his sheet!"

"Haldir can easily acquire another sheet, Nindariel," Galadriel said, with an increasingly amused expression on her fair face. "Or, perhaps you can sew him one yourself as a gesture of goodwill and apology? Speaking of which, I must tell you the real reason I called you here."

Nindariel blinked as Galadriel turned away to look at the flowers again. So Galadriel hadn't asked to talk with her because of the fact that Rumil got her drunk? Then what-?

"My granddaughter, Arwen, is coming to visit," She said, pulling a beetle off of a bush, and setting it beside the path. "I remember from the last time that she and you struck up quite a friendship. She will no doubt want you to sew a gown for her."

This caught her attention. Arwen was coming to visit again? Nindariel smiled in spite of herself. Arwen had always been unfailingly polite and friendly to her. They had met because of Nindariel's exceptional sewing skill, and the shy elf had made Elrond's daughter a gown for one of the summer festivals. They had been friends ever since, Arwen even going so far as to call her a confidant. Nindariel would have liked to say the same of Arwen, but she really had nothing to confide about. No matter, Arwen still liked her anyway.

"I would be honored," Nindariel said, with a little bow.

"She will be here within the week, accompanied by her brothers. Elladan and Elrohir unfortunately cannot stay…" Galadriel seemed to be thinking aloud now. She knew that Nindariel cared little for Arwen's brothers. They were worse than Rumil when it came to mischiviousness, and were quite the devious pranksters. Nindariel did not understand how Arwen could stand them, let alone like them.

"Now, off you go to Rumil. And tell him that if he gets you drunk again, he will have me to contend with." Galadriel was walking away through the garden, and Nindariel just looked after her, with a sigh. "And don't forget to sew Haldir a new sheet!"

What would the arrival of Arwen Undomiel bring?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm making Arwen how I see her in the books, not how Liv Tyler is in the movie… grr, I hate her. I actually like Arwen, just…bleh. Anyhoo, her addition to this story was completely random…I was in the shower, thinking about what Galadriel was going to saw to Nindariel besides the whole drunken thing, and it just came to me. Nifty, eh?

Oh yeah! I graduated High School! I'm a college girl, now! Speaking of which, perhaps I should sign up to register for classes… Anyway, my awesome friend Mo bought me a trash can full of junk (well, the trash can was used in the musical, and she painted my name and "Little Shop of Horror's on it, and the junk were all presents!!), and it contained not one but TWO Legolas Action Figures! Yes, people, those of you who remember way back when with Fellowship fo the Fanatics?, I FINALLY have my Legolas action figure! Two of them no less. I left one of them mint in the box with my Eowyn, and opened the other. It's Shield Skateboard Legolas. He's sitting by my moniter right now, skateboarding ideas into my brain. Fun stuff, eh?

I leave for Utah in two weeks. Bah, I'll be gone when Harry Potter 3 is released. Maybe I can catch it in Moab's two screen theater?? HEre's hoping. Gary Oldman is my hero.

La Pamplemousse, Blood is fun. Too fun…hmm… Anyway… do you want more blood in this story? Cuz I might be able to arrange something…

moonbunny77, very interesting ideas about pairing em all up. We'll see how it goes…

mIsUnDeRsToOdGnOmE, Meaghan the Muse IS funny… plus she lets me randomly crash at her house when I don't feel like going home because I don't' wanna drive…And we watch 80's movies, make fun of the clothes, and make fun of romance novels…

Cotumethestrange , Don't be dissin' my mental stability. Just because I randomly scream "ROBESPIERRE" and "PANTSHAT!" and eat all the strawberries out of the fruit tray does NOT make me insane….does it??

Arquera, Actually, in terms of colleges, I'm going to this university for a year or two, and I just might transfer to a school in Chicago, or even perhaps near New York. We'll see how it goes. Although I'm excited about the spring, because the choir I'll probably be in (well, all the choirs at the uni) are going to tour Europe…FUN stuff…

That's all. I'm dying my hair tomorrow, dropping off applications at Build-a-Bear and Hot Topic (now that's a combo for ya), and buying some much needed clothes. I mean, It's Monday, and I don't ever have to go to high school again. That's a very nice reason to buy clothes, and to dye my hair (red highlights/streaks!!). I also have to clean my room for our annual Memorial Day party, and find out what the heck is happening with plane tickets to Grand Junction for my sister's wedding (thus the trip to Utah), and schedule my freshman orientation dealie to register for classes, and to practice guitar.

All in all, a busy week, but since I don't have school to contend with, I'm not bogged down. I get to read! For pleasure! Oh, how I've missed doing so… Now, I must go continue playing Final Fantasy 7 because I am a big geek and love those RPGs, and I wanna get to the part where I get Vincent Valentine in the party, because he kicks ass…Going now…

"Captain Jack is a Serial Killer!" Aly and I, in reference to, ah, Charles Manson…. We're weird.


	7. Family Glares and Matchmaker Pranksters

**Whatsoever You Do**

By Dreamstrifer

**Disclaimer: **Nindariel is mine and mine alone. All other characters are the brainchildren of the indispensible John Ronald Reuel Tolkien.

**Chapter 6: Family Glares and Matchmaking Pranksters**

"So Arwen is coming to the Golden Wood, then. I suppose she'll bring her brothers with her."

Nindariel and Rumil had made amends the day before, though the she-elf was still quite annoyed with him. Rumil caught onto that, and tried to ease around her anger softly.

"Actually, they're bringing her. And then they're leaving after only a day or so. A good thing, I should think. I can't stand them."

"You can't stand anybody, Nin." Rumil grinned, but it disappeared when he saw her scathing glare. Anyone who thought Nindariel was shy obviously hadn't seen her bad side. And she was still very grumpy from having been drunk and been made a fool of in front of the Marchwarden.

Nindariel looked back at the gown she was sewing for her sister, and continued making stitches. "I can stand you, when you're not getting me drunk."

"That's not what I mean, Nindariel. Oh, nevermind. Will nothing cure you of your shyness?" Rumil left her talan in something of a huff, and Nindariel felt a smidgen of satisfaction. She didn't know exactly why she felt that way. She'd never responded well whenever she made someone upset. She usually felt guilty, and too shy to talk to them until they cooled down.

But now… what was different? She couldn't say. She sighed and pushed Ára's gown to the side. Her thoughts wandered back to the morning before, when she'd woken up in Haldir's talan. What had been his motivation in helping her? Or even taking her back to his own talan when he didn't know where hers was located?

It was a strange question, and as she pondered different ideas, her eyes landed on the white folded fabric she'd acquired for Haldir's new sheet. She'd been putting off cutting and hemming it by busying herself with Ára's gown. But honestly, she did not want to embarrass herself further by bringing up what had happened in his talan. But… what if she just left it in his talan without speaking to him? Even if he didn't figure out who it was from, he might have an idea what it was meant for.

Suddenly cheered, and unfolded the rich white material and started measuring it out, wondering if she was to make it plain like most male elf's sheets, or to perhaps do a little needle point on the sides? Nothing too feminine, or Haldir might be frightened and consider whoever sent the gift rather forward, but she would enjoy perhaps sewing some hunting scenes…

And soon she became engrossed in the work she loved to do, not even realizing how personal she really was making this gift which she considered nothing more as a replacement.

* * *

Galadriel, the Lady of the Wood, who was walking with her husband Celeborn, suddenly smiled.

"What makes you smile, my love?" Celeborn asked as Galadriel tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"I see an elleth in the beginnings of infatuation. And as many such beginnings, she cannot even see it herself. And I suppose that is a very good thing."

"Nindariel, Galadriel?" Celeborn, though he wasn't born with the gifts of his wife, was very wise in his own way, and cared every bit about the elves in his wood as she did.

"Yes Celeborn. She is taking a suggestion and turning it into exactly what I hoped. And without the fumbling attempts by Rumil. Nindariel needs to be drawn out not by harsh motions, but by gentle persuasion."

Celeborn just smiled as well. Arwen really would be good for Nindariel when his granddaughter arrived. If only Haldir was as easy to bring around…

* * *

"Now don't you _dare _think to pull any more pranks on poor Nindariel again," Arwen was admonishing her brothers as they rode at a brisk pace into the woods of Lothlorien. "You nearly scared the poor dear to death last time."

"But she makes it so easy, Arwen," Elladan said with a mischievous grin not unlike Rumil's. "And her reactions are even better than yours."

"Quite right. You nearly stabbed me in the leg when you ran after us after we dyed your hair purple," Elrohir put in, and Elladan laughed at the memory.

"Are you saying I'm more dangerous than Nindariel?"

"Exactly. We knew you weren't completely stupid." For his remark, Elladan received a slap on the back of his head. "Ow! Arwen!"

"You deserve it. And if I even hear you picking on poor Nindariel you'll get much worse than that. Just because she's so shy, doesn't give you license to tease her or play your pranks on her. Play your pranks on an elf who already adores you."

"And what do you mean by that, sister dear?" Elrohir looked innocent, or at least that's the look he tried to convey. Of course, his practiced sister saw right through his façade.

"You know all the elleths back home are infatuated with you. Even if they are mad that you played a prank on them, they're secretly thrilled that you noticed them. Honestly, are you two observant at all?" Arwen shook her head, but brightened when they were met by the border guard.

"Ah, the sons of Elrond and the Evenstar!" one spoke up as they recognized Galadriel and Celeborn's grandchildren. "Welcome back to Lothlorien! I shall escort you to the city."

"Thank you," Arwen said, in her gracious tones that made any elf who heard it smile. The border guard nodded, and the four continued on through the wood, Arwen giving her twin brother's warning glances, which they didn't quite take to heart.

"You know, when you glare like that, you look just like father," Elrohir commented gleefully.

"Except you don't have his eyebrows. You have mother's," Elladan continued further.

The glare that followed their comments was all pure Arwen. And it shut them up right quick. The glare might have been pure Arwen, but it had the same effect Elrond's glares had. And you did NOT mess with the elf with that glare.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances behind Arwen's back. Really, they didn't want to get their sister mad at them, but if she was being so outrageously unfair already, they were going to strike back.

And most definitely not in the way Arwen would expect, and it most definitely would not be detrimental to _anyone's_ well being.

* * *

"Nindariel, it is wonderful to see you again!" Arwen pulled the younger elleth into an embrace, and Nindariel looked over Arwen's shoulder to see her twin brothers give her mischievious glances. She was torn between giving them a glare or looking away, but she was saved the decision by Arwen pulling away and adressing her again. "How have things been here in Lorien."

"The same, Lady Arwen," Nindariel said softly, sending glances at Elladan and Elrohir.

The four were just outside Arwen's talan, and Rumil and his brothers were nowhere to be seen. Arwen and her brothers had just finished addressing their grandparents, and made their way back to Arwen's guest talan when they came upon Nindariel.

"We know each other well enough to leave such formalities behind, Nin," Arwen said with a smile. "Or have things changed since I was last here?"

"I doubt anything has changed, Arwen," Nindariel replied, relaxing at the kind tones in Arwen's voice. Arwen could make anyone feel at ease, even with her two prankster brothers in sight.

"You aren't stuttering, Nindariel!" Elladan spoke up. "Surely that's changed!"

Elrohir snickered, and Arwen cast them another Glare. They were both stony silent as soon as they saw the look.

"Don't you two have anything better to do? Such as playing your pranks on someone else for a change?" Arwen asked, her expression not lost on them.

"Of course Arwen, but we would like to visit with you and your friend for awhile," Elrohir answered.

"Elladan. Elrohir. I am almost _certain _you have something better to do." Ah. The warning tone. It might have been funny to Nindariel if it wasn't about the twins who tormented her the last time she saw them. Well, it might have been funny if she was anyone but Nindariel.

"Oh, fine, Arwen." Elladan rolled his eyes. "Don't argue with an elleth."

"Just go!"

"We're going!" Elrohir protested, and the two walked off.

"I swear, having brothers can be helpful sometimes, but did I have to be cursed with twins?" Arwen shook her head. "Come on up, and we can catch up." She gestured the quiet Nindariel to follow her up into the talan.

Elladan and Elrohir, on the other hand, didn't go off to play tricks as Arwen had said. With a glance at each other (they long since abandoned speaking to each other unneccessarily. They were _twins)_, they went off to find Rumil, Nindariel's best friend.

"So, Rumil, how are things in Lothlorien?" Elladan asked as they cornered the Marchwarden's brother.

Rumil raised an eyebrow. "Welcome, Elladan, Elrohir. Everything is well in Lorien. What did you really come to ask?"

"He knows us well, Elladan," Elrohir commented with a smirk.

"That he does. We come, Rumil, about your beautiful friend Nindariel."

"Oh, don't tell me one of you wants her!" Rumil gave them a long-suffering look, and the twins exchanged very amused glances.

"Quite the contrary, my friend," Elrohir answered. "Do you?"

"No!" Rumil glanced between the two. "You aren't planning on playing any pranks on her, are you?"

"That all depends," Elladan said solemnly. "You see, we've gotten past our childish ways of pulling pranks for no good reason."

"I find that hard to believe," Rumil said with a smirk.

"Ah, but we're not finished," Elrohir continued. "We didn't say we gave up pranks altogether. Lately our pranks have been of the matchmaking nature."

"Because, for all the time we elves have to choose our loves… some are just so blind to who they really want." Elladan raised his eyebrows at Rumil.

"You see, my friend…"

"We have a plan."

Rumil looked first at one brother, and then at the other. And smiled his michievious smile.

"I see we have an understanding." Elrohir grinned. "Most excellent."

"Now, tell me everything…"

And so, the three discussed exactly how they planned on pulling the matchmaking prank, and Rumil had to marvel at how good the twins actually were. He nodded appreciatively when Elladan asked if the plan was to his satisfaction. In fact, it was even better than he could have hoped.

He should have asked the sons of Elrond for their help long ago.

He continued grinning to himself as the twins took their leave, and he walked back to his talan. Really, Nindariel would be so mad at him if she ever found out exactly what was going on. Arwen would probably spot her brothers' mischief from the beginning, so he'd have to find a way to keep her quiet… without offending her ladyship. And Haldir?

Well, Haldir must NEVER find out. Nor Orophin, because he was the worst kind of tattletaler. Orophin loved to stir things up amongst the brothers, but Haldir was Rumil's main concern.

If Haldir ever found out what Rumil was currently doing, and what he was about to do, Rumil couldn't even take up residence with Orcs to be safe…

And that was exactly the attraction of the plan.

* * *

"You mustn't let the twins bother you so much," Arwen was saying. Nindariel looked up from where she was measuring Arwen's waist for her gown.

"I try to not let it bother me, but I can't seem to help it," Nindariel replied quietly as she put down her measuring string.

Arwen smiled gently. "They don't mean any harm. You are just a little too sensitive. Honestly, if you were as bothered by Elladan and Elrohir as much as I am, I think you'd be too frightened to leave your room. And I don't say this to be mean."

"I know that. I know I should be more social and more…" Nindariel hesitated for a moment, and then spoke again. "More outgoing. But I'm afraid it's just not who I am."

"You don't have to be everybody's best friend, Nin." Arwen put a hand on Nindariel's shoulder. "I'm just trying to tell you that if you become shy of everyone and everything, then what chance do you have of finding someone to fall in love with, or making a really good friend?"

"I have you and Rumil. And my family," Nindariel responded in a defensive tone.

Arwen pushed back a smile. Nindariel was a dear elleth, but sometimes she was so amusingly exasperating…

"Just that? That isn't very much. Don't you want to fall in love?"

Nindariel gave a non-commital shrug. "I have years and years to worry about that. I'm in no rush."

"I see that. But what if by the time you _do _worry about it, it's too late, and you missed your chance at someone you could really love?"

Nindariel gave Arwen a look that clearly expressed her puzzlement. "Then I'll just find someone else I could really love."

Arwen sighed. "I don't think it's that simple, Nin."

"But Arwen, who am I going to miss out on? I'm not interested in anybody… I don't think it would be a great tragedy if I didn't fall for this elf or that elf." Nindariel sighed. "Oh, I don't know. I just don't understand everyone's preoccupation with romance!"

Arwen grinned, and turned to look at Nindariel's work table. "Sometimes, romance can be a very good thing." She gently touched the white fabric. "This is lovely material. It looks as though you are preparing to make it into sheets?"

"Yes. And I'm going to do some needlework on the hems." Nindariel didn't give the sheets a second glance as she perused her bolts of fabric and material. Being a seamstress, she had quie a collection. She looked for just the right color to set of Arwen's beautiful eyes. Nindariel knew she was beautiful, but she often didn't acknowledge it. Next to Arwen, she felt positively plain. The same was true with Galadriel, but that comparison never made her feel anything; all elves in Lorien were used to paling in comparison to Galadriel's beauty. But Arwen… Nindariel didn't know whether feeling plain next to Arwen made her envious or relieved.

"For whom?" Arwen asked, innocently enough. She had no idea her grandmother had told Nindariel to sew Haldir new sheets. She also was ignorant about the incident the week before that was the cause of the sewing of new sheets. But she wouldn't be ignorant for long.

"Haldir, the Marchwarden," Nindariel answered, distantly. She was still engrossed in choosing material.

"Haldir? Surely a bachelor Marchwarden has no use for such fancy material or needlepoint." It was meant to be jesting, but it made Nindariel nearly drop the bolt of cloth she was holding.

"I… I know that." Nindariel set the bolt down and turned to Arwen, who was looking at her in total bafflement. "It is a replacement, and I had the material. So I thought it would be nice."

"Why waste time on needlepoint, though? Haldir will appreciate it, I'm sure, but it might confuse him of your intentions." Arwen smiled. "And you did tell me you weren't interested in anyone." She raised an eyebrow. "Right?"

Nindariel furrowed her brow. "I didn't mean anything by it," she said very softly. "I just thought it would be nice."

"Surely you thought of the message it might have sent, didn't you?"

Nindariel shook her head. "I did not. Oh dear. And I already measured out and hemmed the material."

"Ah, the material is fine, Nindariel. I did not mean to tease you so. Keep the needlepoint, if it makes you happy." Arwen tried to fix the damage done, but it was not to be so. Nindariel looked like she was about to cry, and it was probably all the dark haired elf Lady's fault.

"That's not why I'm upset." Nindariel sank into a chair. "You don't understand. The reason I'm sewing Haldir some sheets to replace his old ones was because I ruined his old ones."

Arwen looked at Nindariel with interest. This was definitely a strange turn of events.

"And now, if I give him sheets as anything more elaborate than the ones he already had, he will think I looked much more into the incident than I did!"

"With Haldir, I do not think that will be a problem. No matter what happened, you shouldn't let what you think Haldir thinks affect what you want to do. Or affect your talents. You sew beautifully. Don't let some arrogant Marchwarden stop you from doing it."

Nindariel smiled, all traces of the threatening tears gone. Much to Arwen's relief, she said, "I shall not. It is silly of me to become emotion over bed sheets! Honestly, if Rumil were here, he would never let me live it down."

"I suppose that is one difference between Rumil and myself. Where he would continue to tease you about this, I have forgotten it already and am wanting to continue choosing material for my dress. What bed sheets?"

Nindariel's smile grew to a grin. Yes, Arwen was a very wonderful elleth. And a true friend.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Let it be known, Elladan and Elrohir in the WYD universe are the Weasley twins of Middle-earth, and that is a wonderful thing. And the dyeing of Arwen's hair was written long before I read the Adventures of the Fanfiction Fellowship by Terreis (awesome story with awesome sequel. Go read! I command you! Found in my favorites…). You'll understand that little thingy if you read the story.

This chapter was hard to write. I just wrote bits of it ever sicne I last updated it and didn't get a good flow of typing until I hit the part where Arwen and Nin discussed romance. Wee. I'm glad I finished it though. And early present from me to you for my Birthday (on the 14th!).

What is The Twins and Rumil's plan?? Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out, don't you?

Lady Eleclya , heh, Elladan and Elrohir are so fun to write. I love the twinsies!  
Estriel, yay for random Lion King lyrics!  
hobbit shortness, Orophin… hmmm, he's a mysterious figure (figger!) in this game of loooove… God, I'm in such a weird mood. Action figures are fun. My brother and I used to play with our Ninja Turtles and GI Joes ALL the time.  
La Pamplemousse, You frighten me. The End.  
CassandraTheEvil,actually, I never turned in the work applications because I'm a lazy bum. I'm just gonna end up getting a job on my college campus (because it'll be easier to fanangle with and I won't have to drive 15-40 minutes when I move out… depending on where I'll ultimately end up living). Yay for college.  
Michelleb102, Yes, what is Orophin's deal? Well, that's the mystery, ain't it?  
Burger, insert long suffering sigh here. Read the title and description of this story very, very carefully. Do you see "The Fresca Files" or "The Additional Fresca Files" written anywhere in this story? No? Is it so hard to believe that I can write a story completely unrelated to The Fresca Files???  
Aryan, Jeez, Nindariel DOES have anger management issues. We'll need to fix that…

So, stayed tuned for the next installment of WYD, Chapter 7, "Step Four: Acquire help and induce Jealousy" comin' atcha as soon as I finish writing it!

And also let it be known… Eomer knows "five ways to make him Orgasm!"

Eomer: HER! HER, DANGIT!

Haldir: I don't think this is a good conversation to have on a family website.

Stuff it, Halli-dear. So, with Eomer's Cosmopolitan obsessions, I bid you goodbye!


	8. Step Four, Acquire Help and Induce Jealo...

**Whatsoever You Do  
**by Dreamstrifer

**Disclaimer: **I only own Ara and Nindariel. Everything else is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Chapter Seven:** **Step Four, Acquire help and induce Jealousy**

The twins and Rumil decided to put the plan in action right away, seeing as how the Twins had to leave soon, and they were essential to the plan. They chose later that evening, when Arwen, Nindariel, and Nin's sister Ára were walking through Caras Galadhon, talking as the womenfolk often talked.

Elrohir and Rumil went off to search for Haldir, and Elladan sneakily joined the little group. He casually stepped up to the walking group, and they all eyed him.

"Good evening, ladies. And how are you?"

"Quite well, Lord," Ára said, not knowing which twin this was.

"Elladan, I thought you and Elrohir were carousing with Rumil and Orophin," Arwen said, instantly suspicious.

Elladan plastered on the smile that made Ára at ease, Nindariel uncomfortable, and Arwen dead certain something was going to happen.

Before she could say anything, Elladan strode forward and took both his sister's and Nindariel's arms. "I had intended to, but I thought it would be much better to spend the evening in the presence of three beautiful ladies." Ára, feeling slightly jealous he didn't take her arm over her sister's, was instantly soothed by this comment. Arwen rolled her eyes. Elladan was a charmer, but he couldn't pull anything past her. She'd seen every trick in the book from the twins. But she did have the decency (In a manner of speaking) not to say anything and alarm the sisters.

Nindariel felt strange, holding onto Elladan's elbow like that, but she thought it would be bad manners to let go. She just hoped he would truly be decent like he said he'd be.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting any private conversations," Elladan said with a twinkle in his eye. "Unless it was about me, of course."

"OH, you conceited elf," Arwen said, dropping his elbow, just like he wanted. Ára was still blissfully ignorant to anything that was going on, and continued the conversation.

"Actually, we were speaking of Arwen's visit here, and what she shall do." Ára looked around Arwen and Elladan at Nindariel. Nindariel just shrugged.

Elladan felt the shrug, and placed his own hand over Nindariel's. He also felt her tense up, and decided to comment. "Relax, my lady. You aren't afraid of me, are you?"

"She'd be stupid if she wasn't," Arwen mumbled.

"Oh, sister-dear, you're so harsh."

Ára bit her lip. "Well, I must go now. I am to meet Celvandil," she said.

"Until later then, sister," Nindariel murmured. All of the other three marvelled that the elleth did not stutter, especially with Elladan hanging off of her.

"Until later, Nindariel," Ára said in a somewhat dazed voice. She was still looking over her shoulder as she left.

"Now, Nindariel, it seems as if you and my sister have picked up right from where you left off," Elladan continued, as the trio started walking again. "I should hope you aren't too upset still by those childish pranks my brother and I pulled on you last time."

Arwen, keeping pace with the two, furrowed her brow. Just WHAT was her brother up to??

"I, I s-suppose not," she said.

"Aw, there's that stutter. I find it adorable, but you shouldn't have to stutter in front of me, you know." Elladan gave her his most charming smile, and innocent and naiive Nindariel didn't catch Arwen's overexaggerated eye roll.

"I…" she paused, and squeezed out. "I know."

"There you go!" Elladan patted her hand. "Excellent. We'll make progress yet."

"Is that what you came here for, to stop Nin from stuttering?" Arwen asked, an edge in her voice Elladan couldn't help but notice.

"Now Arwen, you know I enjoy the company of a beautiful and intelligent elleth such as Nindariel here!"

Arwen's unladylike snort was all that he got in response.

"Nindariel, I must ask you, are you uncomfortable with me?"

"I'm uncomfortable with m-most everyone, Lord," she whispered, looking firmly at the ground.

Elladan reached over with his other hand, and tilted up her cheek. "Are you, Nindariel?" He asked in a breathy whisper of his own.

Arwen was nearly on the verge of hysterics. She had known her brother for a very long time, and his way of going about charming Nindariel was completely laughable. She knew, she just knew, that he wasn't being entirely sincere with the poor elleth, but hopefully Nindariel wouldn't take him seriously either.

"I am… right now," she said. "M-most d-d-definitely."

"There's that stutter again. Have I told you it makes you even more beautiful?"

Now that was a comment that threw the confused Nindariel off guard. Calling her stutter adorable was one thing, but beautiful? Was this elf mad? Or just plain stupid? Now, Nindariel was much too nice to actually believe he was either, but Arwen would say in a second that it was the latter.

And perhaps even the former.

* * *

Elrohir and Rumil found Haldir very soon. He was, as they had suspected, practicing his weapons skills. Currently, Archery.

"What do you want?" Haldir asked, pulling back his bow string and letting the arrow fly. Bull's eye.

"Well if you're going to be rude about it," Rumil snapped back, trailing off.

Elrohir just stood silently respectful to the side, smiling a strange little smile.

"What do you want?" Haldir repeated, lowering his bow.

"Oh come, just have a few drinks with us, since Elladan and Elrohir are leaving soon," Rumil said, urging his brother along to come. Elrohir nodded in agreement.

"All the better for Lorien," Haldir mumbled, pulling the arrows out of the target and stashing the practice bow in the small archery shed.

Elrohir smirked. "Oh, don't even try to insult us, Haldir. It's not like we haven't heard worse before from our own parents."

Haldir just shook his head when Rumil spoke up again. "Come, Haldir. You're too tense all the time. You need to relax."

"I'll relax when I'm dead."

Rumil furrowed his brow. "But elves don't die unless…" he trailed off.

Haldir quirked an eyebrow. "My point exactly." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I also remember the last time you tried to relax someone with wine. I ended up with ruined bed sheets."

Elrohir snorted and Rumil sniggered. They both gave each other conspiratorial grins. Haldir wasn't sure if he was comfortable with that or not.

"But that wasn't _you _Haldir. You have a high tolerance for miruvur wine. Come on, don't be a let down," Rumil cajoled.

"Very well, if it will cease your pleading." Haldir reluctantly followed the victorious Elrohir and Rumil.

"Say, Haldir, explain what you meant by ruined sheets," Elrohir probed, nudging him with his elbow. Naturally, Elrohir already knew the whole story, courtesy of Rumil, but it was just too fun getting Haldir in a snit.

"My brother got an elleth drunk, and she ended up in my talan. Orophin left my sword in the middle of a room, and the lady cut her elbow on it and bled all over my sheet." Haldir was surprisingly impassive as he said this, and Elrohir was slightly dissappointed he didn't protest or act like it was a trial to tell.

"And _how_ did she end up in your talan, might I ask?" Elrohir was never one to give up easily.

"That is unimportant."

Elrohir smiled triumphantly, and Rumil just rolled his eyes. "You seem a little touchy there, brother," he said.

"Do you fancy this elleth?" Elrohir asked, not missing a beat.

"For the thousandth time, I do not in any way, shape, or form, fancy that twittering Nindariel!"

Seconds after this proclamation, the three came in sight of Elladan, Arwen, and Nindariel. Elladan's hand was on Nindariel's chin in a strange manner, and Arwen looked about as annoyed as Haldir was. But that wasn't to be for long.

Elladan had heard their approach, and looked over his shoulder at them for a brief second before turning back to the elleth who was obviously not very comfortable.

"Nin," he said, looking soullfully into her eyes. Nindariel just raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Elladan hesitated.

It is needless to say the actions that transpired next, as Elladan never answered Nindariel's question. One might be polite, and give Nindariel a little of her dignity left, but in such cases as what Elladan did to Nindariel, she was not the only one who was affected by the twin's actions.

Haldir's jaw dropped open as Elladan planted a kiss on her lips. And it wasn't just a harmless peck, either. Elladan took the elleth's face in his hands and kissed her as if his life depended upon it.

Arwen couldn't help but groan, and Elladan kicked her in the shin, an amazing feet considering he was still kissing Nindariel so thoroughly.

Nindariel herself was so stunned, she couldn't do anything but just stand there as Elladan kissed her. She was just as confused as the next person. Honestly, what was it about her??

Haldir had enough. The kiss was lasting too long for even a prank, and he strode forward and pulled Elladan away from Nindariel. Elladan looked at the Marchwarden with something akin to irritation. "What mean you?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same question!" Haldir exploded. "I mean, what possessed you to do such a thing to her?"

Nindariel scratched her head and looked at Arwen, who shrugged.

"Jealous, Marchwarden?" Elladan asked, giving him an oily smile.

"I should say not!"

"Oh! Shut up, the both of you!" Nindariel said. Her outburst was even more surprising than Elladan's kiss. "Honestly, acting like children over _me! _I should ask you to never again touch me in that manner, Lord Elladan, and I don't need some pompous Marchwarden to defend me!" She gave them all one last glare, and turned on her heel, stalking away. Haldir, for reasons unbeknownst to him, ran after her, feeling foolish even as he did so.

"Elladan, Elrohir," Arwen said, shooting a glance also to Rumil. She gave them her malicious 'I am SO my father's daughter, and I can SO kick your rear' look. "Let's have a chat…"

As for Haldir, he caught up to Nindariel quickly.

"Go away, I don't wish to speak to you," She snapped.

"I bet you don't," Haldir said. "Do you always lose your stutter when you get angry?"

"I don't know, care to find out?"

Haldir blinked, and smiled. Nindariel stopped, and scowled. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden."

"You really do have a wild streak in you, you know that?" He asked.

"I'm offended that you should even speak to me," Nindariel answered, turning around again.

"You sound so much better without the stutter. And if getting you angry is the only way to get rid of it, then I should wonder why you aren't angry all the time."

"I only stutter around male elves, you halfwit. And lately you all seem to be driving me _maaaad!" _She turned once more to glare at him. "I don't like being angry, you know. It's not a very charming quality, not that I'm trying to charm anyone. But take a hint, Marchwarden, I don't want to speak to you, and I don't want to hear half-hearted flattery or imbecilic mutterings. Leave me alone."

Haldir was still smiling, and it made her instantly uncomfortable. Nindariel, though stupid or simple by no means whatsoever, was unique in that her anger, though great, never lasted long. Simple confusion and discomfort could replace it easier than even an apology.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what? I'm simply smiling at you."

"Well, don't smile at me. It reminds me of the twin's pranking grins."

"Ah, yes, the terrible two. You do realize that they're the ones who set this whole thing up?"

"And why, pray, would they?"

"Because Rumil is trying to play matchmaker." Haldir shifted to look over his shoulder at Arwen leading the trio away, looking pretty incensed herself. "He is much too interested in other people's lives for his own good, I believe."

Nindariel's eyes grew wide. "You mean, Rumil actually thought having Elladan kiss me would work? What would that accomplish?"

_You're frightfully innocent, young one,_ Haldir thought to himself. _Do you know anything of jealousy and envy? _

"Of course Rumil thought it would work. He's an idiot, remember?" Haldir shook his head. "Anyway, it didn't work, and I suppose his grand plan won't work either. I am sorry if I offended you, Nindariel. I'm sure much of it stems from wanting to be contrary to my superfluous, scheming brother."

"I suppose I can forgive you," she said, looking somewhat crestfallen. Haldir studied her for a moment. It was obvious she was no longer enraged. Yet her stutter was nowhere to be heard. He might have smiled wider, but he didn't want to make Nindariel too uncomfortable or mad. So, she was finally used to him enough to talk normally. Certainly took her down on the aggravation level a few notches. "But Rumil… I wish he would have at least asked me if I wanted to be matched."

"Rumil is not one for asking such questions, you know that, Nindariel." Haldir stepped a little closer to the elf maiden. "I have an idea, lady."

Nindariel looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Rumil wants us together right?"

"Yes, but that's not his choice to make."

Haldir nodded. "Exactly. That's exactly what I have in mind to teach him."

Nindariel managed a small smile of her own, and for some reason, that lifted Haldir's spirits even more than her lack of stutter did. Haldir dind't want to contemplate why, so he ignored it.

"Then what do you want to do about it?"

"Well, as I've said, Lady Nindariel, I have an idea."

Nindariel raised her eyebrows in question, but soon, she figured out what he meant, and grinned not unlike the Lady Arwen when she herself was feeling particularly evil (in a manner of speaking).

"Well then, Marchwarden, I suppose I have no choice but to go along with it."

"That's all I ask. I shall speak to you in the near future."

Nindariel nodded, and continued on her way, wondering exactly what just happened.

It was most certainly not a boring day.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ah hah! The tables have been turned. I'm sure you all know what Haldir and Nindariel are going to do. It's quite obvious. But they're going to be a little different going about their plan… and Notice how Nindariel is warming up to Haldir, without even knowing it! Ha! The blossoming of young elven love…

I so love the twins, the pranksters. Poor Nindariel… although getting kissed by Elladan probably isn't that bad. And both Haldir and Nindariel are going to feel things have been justified after Arwen gets through chewing out the twins (Although… wait, no, can't say that, it'll ruin the plan).

Terreis, I really like Nindariel too. She's really going to come into her own in the next few chapters. Working with Haldir apparently brings the best out of her (I wonder whyyyy!) And the Eomer thing? Role play is fun (I have a rp with a friend… where Eomer hangs out in her closet and reads her Cosmos… he DOES have issues).  
Lady Eleclya, Yeah, looks like Nindariel's getting more confident with herself… which is good because I hate writing her stutter. The new steps are going to be quite interesting, since they'll involve Haldir's plan as well as Rumil's.  
draegon-fire, Seems like Haldir's thinking is already starting to shift… Nindariel's going to be plenty angry as she exacts revenge on her friend… teehee  
burger , It's okay, I've just had a few other people ask the same question. And I'm sorry for being a little rude in my reply. It's not your fault. I suppose it's an honest mistake. Glad you like my story regardless!  
Star4, no it's not awful to prefer Heather/Haldir. Just your preference!

That's it… I actually wrote the middle of this in Brit Lit when I was supposed to be taking notes on Sir Gawain and the Green Knight. I should have written it when Prof. Joy was talking about the Faerie Queene, but I suppose I need all the help I can get to translate Spenser.

And Russian is fun! -**randomly writes in Cyrillic**-

Kate (not me): Menya zavut ANNA KOURNIKOVA!

Prof. Zaytzeff: That idiot??!

Fun stuff, man.


	9. Revenge, kindof

**Whatsoever You Do**

By Dreamstrifer

**Disclaimer: **I only own Celvandil, Ara, and Nindariel. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. Siiiiiiiigh….if I only had a Haldir…

**Chapter 7: Revenge… Kind of**

In the morning Rumil set off from his talan, an extra bounce in his step. The previous day's exploits were still fresh in his mind. The plan had been pulled off perfectly, down to the very last reaction. Haldir even exceeded his brother's expectations and had run after the fuming Nindariel. And to Rumil's knowledge, she had even stopped stuttering in front of him!

Progress if there ever was progress.

The only let down was expected, on the word of the twins. Arwen truly was her father's daughter. She lit into the three as if they had done something _wrong. _After all, what harm could a kiss do? If anything, it only pushed Haldir and Nindariel closer together…

In any case, Arwen yelled at Elladan for kissing Nindariel when he wasn't truly sincere, at Elrohir for letting him, and Rumil for generally being the mastermind behind the plan.

Elladan and Elrohir had protested, saying that _they _in fact were the masterminds. It was a mistake, one they should have forseen, and Arwen did what they had hoped she would not.

She wrote a letter to their father.

Now, the two were being sent home immediately, and with them an envoy from Lorien. The envoy was being sent anyway; Lady Galadriel had nothing to say on the little matter of Nindariel's lovelife (or so Rumil thought). But Arwen took this as an opportunity to send a letter to Lord Elrond without the twins disposing of it. And the twins were wise enough NOT to mess with the envoy. The messengers had no qualms about telling Lord Elrond every little thing that would go down on the way back to Rivendell.

Rumil contemplated these things as he walked back to the edge of Calas Galadhon. Arwen couldn't do much more than glare at him and maybe give him a few choice words; after all, he wasn't her brother. But he had a feeling she would be having a little chat with not only Nindariel (who had mysteriously disappeared the same time Haldir had after the Incident), but Haldir himself.

Or she could even be totally evil and tell Orophin. Orophin, the brother who was distancing himself from all of this was bound to be drawn in. It was only a matter of time…

Elladan and Elrohir were preparing to leave, packing their horses, and sending each other mischievious glances. They didn't look too upset by the fact that they would have to face Lord Elrond himself when they got home But according to Arwen, they never really did until after the fact.

"Ah, there you are, Rumil," Elrohir said, patting his horse on the neck. "We were beginning to think you wouldn't bid your partners in crime goodbye."

"And miss Lady Arwen's scowl of doom? Never!"

Arwen, who was also waiting to bid her brothers goodbye, scowled deeper. "Honestly, Rumil, you are as bad as my brothers."

"I should never be as they, Lady." He bowed to them. "'Tis an honor even being compared."

The twins laughed good naturedly, but Arwen shared no such joy. She was about to speak again, when Nindariel came running up, looking harried and out of breath. Arwen was further perplexed as she saw Nindariel was somewhat in a state of disarray. Her hair wasn't in place, and the laces on her dress were dangerously loose. While the twins and Rumil were snickering at the idea she presented, Lady Arwen knew (as really the other three did) that Nindariel was in a hurry.

"Where is Haldir, Nin?" Rumil asked, raising his eyebrow.

"How should I know, _Rumil?_" She asked icily. "I haven't seen him since yesterday." That put any notions or comments to rest.

"You've come to bid us farewell?" Elorhir asked, smirking.

Nindariel ignored him, and strode right over to Elladan. Elladan looked down at her, and raised his eyebrows.

"Lord Elladan," She whispered, steeling herself not to stutter. It was imperative not to stutter. Nindariel silently hoped Haldir really was out of sight, watching. It wouldn't be any good if he didn't see!

"Yes?"

"I have come to realize something," She said, looking straight up into his eyes.

"Yes?"

She threw a hand behind her head and pulled him down to meet her lips. It lasted almost as long as the kiss the day before had, but it held none of the depth Elladan had achieved. Nindariel wasn't looking to make anyone jealous. She was looking to make three elves very uncomfortable indeed.

"Nin?" Rumil squeaked (yes, squeaked. Elves can squeak, contrary to popular opinion).

Nindariel pulled away and smiled very sweetly towards Elladan. "I realized that attempts to make elves jealous are ill conceived, infantile, and in all other ways asinine. I hope you have a _very _interesting welcome home from Lord Elrond."

And with that, she turned on her heel, and walked off, leaving two very stunned twins behind. Rumil didn't know whether to be shocked or amused, but Arwen had no such choice. She was past amused and fully into painful laughter restraints.

"I think… we might have made a mistake," Elrohir whispered.

"She's a good kisser though," Elladan replied.

Arwen snorted.

* * *

Haldir jumped out from behind a tree and tackled Rumil to the ground. The twins had left only an hour ago, and he and Arwen had parted ways long ago.

"Aaah! Haldir! Give an elf a fright, will you?" He said, but his next words were cut off by Haldir giving him a solid blow to the stomach.

"I'll teach you to treat a Lady such as Nindariel so poorly!" Haldir ground out, kicking Rumil in the shin.

Rumil jumped up, hopping on one leg. "Ow! What are you, jealous?"

"No, I'm very, _very _angry, Rumil. Trying to make me jealous! Scaring the poor elleth half to death!" Haldir lunged towards Rumil, who managed to skitter away on one leg. "I'll let you know if I need you to find me a Lady!" He tackled Rumil to the ground again, knocking the wind out of him.

"I…wheaze... thought you'd ...**wheaze hack...** at least think…" Rumil gasped for breath. "It was another prank." He managed to send a kick at Haldir's own shin, surprising him. Taking this opportunity, Rumil wrestled with his brother, rolling him so that Haldir's back was to the ground.

"Some prank! I'm sick and tired" Haldir's fist connected with Rumil's jaw, "Of you messing around where you don't belong!"

"So you come and start wrestling with me?"

Haldir narrowed his eyes, and the two brother's wrestled a bit, each wanting to break away to land in a punch or a kick, but the other not letting him.

"I should have given you a good beating when you were only an elfling! I should have given you discipline where Ada did not!"

Rumil growled at such a thought, bringing their long dead father into this conversation.

"What next, are you going to tell me our mother shouldn't have coddled me, being the youngest?"

Rumil got another hit in the face for that one, but this time, it hit his nose squarely. Lucky for Rumil, he had pulled away from the fallen Haldir enough so that the force of the blow wasn't what it could have been, and though Rumil's nose started bleeding profusely, it wasn't even so much as fractured.

Rumil let out a warcry yell, and began his own flurry of fists.

Orophin, usually the peacemaker, happened upon his brothers. Now, in a situation such as this, that often happened, he would come between the two and break it up.

However, he had just come from a very informative conversation with Lady Arwen, and he was in no mood to stop Haldir's beating on Rumil. Which, at that point in time, was the case. The fight went either way in the blink of an eye.

Orophin was just content to sit and watch.

"Orophin!" Rumil gasped out, pulling away from the livid Haldir. "Help me!"

"Ah, not this time, little brother," Orophin said, glaring. "Hell hath no fury like Haldir scorned."

"Orophin!" Rumil landed a fist dangerously low on Haldir's gut. Haldir, not wanting Rumil to get any ideas, tried to wrestle the other elf ot the ground, and failing.

Rumil managed to slip out of Haldir's grasp and stumbled over to Orophin. "I hate you!" he cried, like a petulant young elf, and kicked his other brother firmly in the kneecap, forcing Orophin to fall instantly to the ground with a surprised, and pained, yell.

Haldir jumped Rumil from behind, and the two went toppling on top of the prostrate Orophin.

What then commenced was a three way, free for all fight between the brothers, the likes of which had not been seen in Lorien for all its many years. Because of Orophin's peacemaking nature, he stopped all fights before either side got seriously hurt, and never engaged in them himself.

However, with the blow to the kneecap from the highly annoyed Rumil spurred Orophin on to do what he was most loath to do, but once he did, he found it quite liberating. He clocked Rumil right in the jaw, the other side from where Haldir hit.

Haldir then accidentally kicked Orophin, whom he had no quarrel with except the misplacement of his sword, in the face, and it just went downhill from there. 

Now, Ára, Nindariel's older sister, was walking along with Celvandil, her sweetheart. The two had hoped for a little quiet, private time to simply enjoy being in each other's company.

But it was just not to be. The two, walking arm in arm, were silent as their footfalls made no sound. It was the yells and shouts and language no elf should use that surprised them into looking away from each other.

"Is that… is that the Marchwarden?" Ára asked.

"And his brothers!" Celvandil added, in wonder. The three were engaged in an out and out brawl, the likes of which weren't seen except for in the drunken taverns of Men.

The two could only stare for a few minutes, as the three didn't even notice their presence.

"Admit it, _Halli-dear_! You're jealous!"

"Don't you EVER kick me in the kneecap again, or you WILL regret it, you little orcling!"

"I'll be damned if I let my halfwit brother in charge of my lovelife!"

Ára and Celvandil looked at each other, before running off giggling and snorting and trying not to let the three know they were there.

The two could have yelled at the top of their lungs, and the brothers wouldn't have noticed. They were too busy beating the crap out of each other to notice much. The three must've had some pent up agression and anger lying in store for such a moment, because though Haldir might have let up on Rumil after only a hit or two, Rumil had to hit back, and then Orophin just had to fight fire with fire, and the three just had to be completely childish and brawl.

It was a very amusing sight, which is why only a few minutes after Ára and Celvandil left, they returned with any elf they could find to watch the spectacle.

Nindariel herself also came running, shocked and somewhat flattered as she saw the Marchwarden and his brothers fighting. Judging by what her sister had said, they were fighting over _her._ Well, at least Rumil and Haldir were. She couldn't ever tell with Orophin.

Her mouth dropped open as Rumil decided to play dirty and actually bit Haldir's leg, right on the thigh, hard enough to possibly draw blood. Haldir yelled, and managed to restrain the younger elf in a headlock. Orophin was trying to restrain Haldir about the middle, and was attempting to wrestle him to the ground.

The other elves were lining up to see the fight, all of them laughing, pointing, and marvelling that the Marchwarden would lose his careful control and brawl with his brothers in such a manner. After all, it had been centuries since he was an elfling.

Sadly, the spectacle was not to continue for very much longer, because soon after Rumil bit Haldir, a voice rang out in the clearing, silencing the crowd and causing the brawling brothers to freeze.

"Stop this at once!"

The Lady of Lorien had spoken. All the elves turned and bowed at the stern Galadriel.

Orophin immediately let go of Haldir, and Haldir then let go of Rumil, who fell to the ground and attempted to stanch the blood flow from his nose. They all looked at Galadriel and attempted innocent smiles.

It was amazing how much the three looked alike when they were trying to get out of trouble.

"I might have accepted such behaviour from Rumil, and possibly Orophin, but I should think the Marchwarden of Lothlorien would know better than to succumb to a enraged brawl."

The icy tone was enough to make Haldir shiver. Galadriel's deep blue eyes were hard and steel cold.

The other elves felt strange. Should they go, and let the three brothers have some dignity left? or should they stay? Galadriel often reprimanded disobediant elves in front of others as part of the punishment.

Galadriel knew they were at a loss, but didn't give them any help. Let them decide if they wanted to see punishment doled out or not.

"I'm deeply ashamed of you three. To think, elves of the border guard acting like children! How can we know our borders are safe if you three can let your guard down so easily?"

Rumil and Orophin looked down at their feet. Rumil shuffled them a bit. Haldir didn't take his eyes off Galadriel.

"And worse! What would such fighting with abandon say to our elflings, our young, _impressionable _elflings who hold you three in high esteem?"

Galadriel tore her eyes away from the uncomfortable trio, and looked right at the very uncomfortable Nindariel.

"And all this fighting because she was kissed? IS that what kisses breed? If kisses should breed such brawls, one must wonder what the future of elf-kind shall bring."

Haldir might have found that funny if he hadn't noticed that Nindariel looked about ready to cry to have such attention thrust upon her. All the elves watching Galadriel chastise them turned towards her. He could just see that her lower lip was quivering as she trembled. She couldn't take it any longer. She turned tail and ran.

Galadriel turned back to the three.

"One of you, and _only _one must go after her. This is not a suggestion."

Galadriel stared at them, daring them to make the wrong decision.

Haldir thought quickly. Nindariel wouldn't want Rumil to go after her, she was angry enough. She wouldn't want himself either, she wouldn't be pleased he went after Rumil like he did. He turned and looked pointedly at Orophin.

"What?" He asked.

"Go to her."

"Me? But she doesn't-"

"Listen to your brother, Orophin," Galadriel said, her voice still steely. "For he is wiser than the both of you."

Rumil looked hurt at that, but Orophin accepted it gracefully, and took off running after the poor elleth. But what, he asked himself as he glared over his shoulder at Haldir, good could he do?

That was a question that would come up with an answer sooner than anyone, save Galadriel, could realize.

* * *

****

**Author's Notes: **I find the image of brawling Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin exceedingly funny. And Orophin finally gets a purpose in the next chapter.****

Man… I just realized. I've been wanting to explain the title since I first started this silly story, and I haven't yet.

"Whatsoever You Do" was taken from a song (which was taken from a Bible verse. I can't remember which one, and I'm too lazy to look it up), where the lyrics go "Whatsoever you do to the least of my brothers, do unto me." I just thought it fit, with the three brothers, and all of them seemingly involved with Nindariel is some way (Orophin needs to squish back into the spotlight…it's important later on).

Terreis, Elves are fanfreakin' tastic. Believe it. Yay for you being the first reviewer. You're awesome, maaaaaan. And I'm writing these review responses when I should be writing my outline for an essay for my Brit Lit test. I'm a bad one.  
draegon-fire, well, the immediate plan didn't work to their favor, but the relationship that sprung from it will, as you can probably see.  
Solecito, yeah, their plan wasn't quite that elaborate. Nindariel just mostlyw anted to get revenge on Elladan. It didn't quite work, but it worked enough. Heh, I'd like to be kissed by Elladan… or Haldir… or any elfy boy for that matter!

OMG I am sosososososooooo excited. I'm joining a sword fighting and fencing troupe next week. My friend told me about it, and he's gonna help me sign up. The Troupe does demonstrations, and apparently gets a lot of recognition. I finally get to learn how to use a sword and rapier! And Cole (my friend) also told me they always need girls, so that's a plus too! I hope there's some hot guys there…


	10. Step Five, Bring in Backup

**Whatsoever You Do**

By Dreamstrifer

**Chapter Nine: Step Five, Bring in the Backups**

Nindariel sat, her back against a tree and her face in her hands. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and her hair formed a veil all around her. She wasn't crying, yet, but she was obviously distressed. One could tell, without even seeing her face.

Orophin found her like this, and he quietly knelt beside her.

"Go away, Rumil," She snapped, looking up. Her scowl turned to a look of confusion. "Orophin, what are you doing here?"

"In all and complete honesty, the Lady sent me."

Nindariel blinked, even further confused. "Why would the Lady send you to me?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Orophin admitted. "You weren't crying, were you?"

"No, I was just embarrassed."

Orophin chuckled. "Yeah, but how do you think I feel? Getting repriminded by Lady Galadriel in front of half of Lorien? And not to mention brawling like common thieves or something."

Nindariel chuckled a bit.

"What, do you find my brother's and my scolding humourous?" Orophin asked in mock indignation.

"Not that, it was just kind of amusing to see the Marchwarden brawl with his brothers like little elflings." Nindariel giggled again. "Haldir's usually so composed and, well stoic."

"Not necessarily stoic, m'lady. Haldir's pretty much emotionally dead."

That got Nindariel laughing even more. "Sometimes it seems like it. Has he _always _been like that?"

Orophin let out a drawn out sigh, making it dramatic. "Yes. Rumil would always bug him to the point of breaking, and then they'd fight, and I'd have to break them up. Rumil was a rotten child."

"He still is in many respects," Nindariel mused. She looked up at Orophin. He was, like his two brothers, quite handsome. However, talking to him was like talking to a brother she never had. Rumil never seemed like a brother to her, just an annoying elf. "You don't make me nervous anymore."

"I noticed you weren't stuttering. Though it did make you cute in small amounts, constant stuttering could drive an eligible bachelor away."

Nindariel blushed crimson at the comment. "I… I'm n-not looking to attract anyone, Orophin."

Orophin laughed at that. "Are you sure, Nindariel?"

"OF course I am!"

Orophin cocked his head to the side, regarding the shocked elleth. "Nindariel, I must be truthful with you."

"What?" Nindariel asked, looking a little fearful.

"Don't be scared, I was just going to say that I wasn't driven away by the stutter. But I also know that it doesn't matter, does it?"

"D-do you mean you… are fond of me? In a deeper way?" Nindariel asked, shocked that this elf was making this admission.

"I don't know about a deeper way, but yes, I do like you a bit. But I can also see that if anything happens between us, the deepest feelings you will have for me are brotherly and sisterly."

Nindariel was a little creeped out about how he said this so soon after she realized talking to him was like talking to a brother. "So you aren't mad? That I don't, uh, reciporocate your feelings?"

Orophin had to laugh at that. "Absolutely not! Why should I be?"

Nindariel shook her head. "Never mind."

"But surely," Orophin started, disregarding what she had said earlier. "Surely there is an elf you have your eye on."

Nindariel shook her head again. "Orophin, there is no one! I've told you."

"Well, not specifically. You said you weren't tryign to attract someone. That doesn't mean you don't have your eye on one of the many decent, eligible elves of Lothlorien." Orophin raised his eyebrows, prodding her for her feelings.

"I do not, Lord Orophin!" Nindariel spurt out emphatically. "And I should wonder if you do not cease asking me senseless questions!"

Orophin just gave her a sly grin that made him look creepily like his brother. "My dear Nindariel, Methinks you dost protesteth too much."

Nindariel's face grew red with annoyance and embarrassment, and she was about to open her mouth to make a retort, when Arwen gracefully strode into the field. Orophin stood up, and bowed to her. "Lady Arwen, I see you have found us."

"Indeed," Arwen answered. "Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you, Orophin. Most likely about your brothers."

"Then I shall see to her. Good day, Lady Arwen, Lady Nindariel." He bowed to Nindariel.

"Good day, Orophin. Thank you for trying to cheer me up," Nindariel answered. He bowed again, and left in the direction Arwen came.

Arwen watched him leave until he was out of sight, and then moved closer to the shy elf. "I must say, I have never seen those three brothers act so strangely, let alone over one elleth."

"Oh please, do you honestly think they are acting strangely just because of me?" Nindariel stood up, and leaned against the tree, looking irritated with everything. "There must be something else wrong with them."

"Indeed, there always seems to be something else, doesn't there?" Arwen gave her friend a gentle smile. "Although I can't say I haven't seen a fight like that before. Though there were only two of them, my brothers have been known for their, ah, spats." Arwen was, of course, putting it much to politely. But Nindariel needed no prompting to imagine what _that _was like.

"How can you stand living with them? I mean no offense to the Sons of Elrond of course," Nindariel added hastily, should Arwen reprimand her.

She had nothing to fear. Arwen just laugh. "You learn to live with it. As you have learned to live with Rumils crazy suggestions and ideas."

"Like his latest one. Honestly, trying to make the Marchwarden jealous? Why would Haldir be jealous anyway?"

Arwen regarded the young elf, and nearly laughed. She really didn't see it, did she? "Rumil has notions, you know that." Arwen just shrugged. "In any case, I will never forget the look on Elladan's face…"

"Well, he deserved it," Nindariel said, quietly.

"He certainly did. What did Orophin speak to you about?"

"The Lady sent him to me after the fight." Nindariel let out a soft sigh. "I'm not exactly sure why, but he did cheer me up a bit. Though he seemed very pressing to find out if I fancied any elf in Lorien. He didn't seem to believe you when I said I had my eye on no one."

Arwen nodded. "Well, he's no Rumil, but he seems convinced you do, as it sounds."

"Unfortunately. Why does everyone feel the need to probe my love life? It is mine, not theirs."

"Oh, I know Rumil's just concerned for your happiness. I have no idea about Orophin." She shrugged again. "So you fancy no one."

"Correct."

"Nothing wrong with that at all, Nin." Arwen ran a hand through her long tresses, and shook out the wrinkles in the skirt of her dress. "Oh, I look a mess! Say, Nindariel, let us have another dress fitting. How is it coming along?"

Nindariel pushed away from the tree and followed the Evenstar out of the woods and into the city. "It is coming along fine. It shall look gorgeous on you."

Arwen smiled. "Your dresses would make anyone gorgeous, Nindariel."

Nindariel glowed with pleasure at the compliment. "Thank you, Lady Arwen," She murmured. They walked in companionable silence until they reached Nindariel's talan.

* * *

"You wished to speak with my, my Lady?" Orophin asked, bowing before Galadriel.

Galadriel was sitting on her dais, and looking thoughtful. Celeborn was nowhere to be seen.

"You did as I asked?"

"You know I did, Lady. How could I do anything else?"

Galadriel looked up at the elf, looking as if she had something up her sleeve. "I don't suppose you found out if she had her eye on anyone."

"No, she did not say. I think she does, even if she doesn't realize it herself."

"You are quite right, Orophin." Galadriel's eyes bore into his own. Galadriel may have been one of the most beautiful elves in all of Middle-earth, but sometimes, she was downright creepy. Orophin fought the urge to fidget.

"I am?"

"You are."

"Why did it have to be I that went after her? Should it not have been Rumil, who knows her best, or Haldir, who seems to be protective of her?"

"No, Orophin. You needed to go. Rumil is plotting to pair Haldir and Nindariel up."

Orophin had to snort (though he would be mortified when he realized he did this in front of Lady Galadriel) at that statement. "I hadn't noticed."

"And he's not doing a very good job of it."

"Well, Haldir got angry, did he not? And Nindariel is attracted to him, though I don't think she realizes so."

Galadriel smiled, and it made up for the intense staredown. Orophin relaxed when he saw the Lady was not angry at all (at least not any longer). "That little stunt did work, though my grandsons were a little too cruel in their dealings. But Rumil, though successful a few times, won't be any longer. Haldir and Nindariel realize what is going on, and Rumil's attempts will be more clumsy, and he will most likely take things too far."

"That is an understatement, Lady, if we are speaking about my brother."

Galadriel nodded. "that is exactly why you're going to help."

"Me?!" Orophin was shocked. "But I-"

"You won't be alone. My grandaughter will be most happy to help. In fact, she has been working Nindariel ever since she first arrived in Lorien."

Orophin just stared at the Lady, absolutely dumbfounded. "Me? And Arwen?"

"Yes. Arwen will coax Nindariel as only a fellow female can, and you, as the Marchwarden's wiser brother, shall coax him."

"Me? Convince Haldir to fall in love with Nindariel… Haldir thinks I'm not serious enough about elleths as it is!"

"So? You can still coax him… but you can't let him know what you are doing. The same goes for Nindariel and Arwen." Galadriel looked more stern on this issue.

"That goes without saying. I'm sure whatever he comes up with to get back at us would be worse than what they did to Elladan and Elrohir, and I don't' want to see the brawl after _that_." Orophin looked at the lady, more puzzlement in his eyes. "Lady, why should you take such an intense intrest in Haldir and Nindariel like this?"

"Haldir is my Marchwarden. He is a very good Marchwarden, but honestly, the elf needs to loosen up."

Orophin blinked. He couldn't have stated it better himself.

"And Nindariel needed to get over her shyness. She's made a lot of progress, but now, she needs to get out of her coccoon she's spun around herself. Plus, It's fun in an omnipotent sort of way."

Orophin didn't even want to _ask _what she meant by _that _statement. "Very well, I suppose I have no choice in the matter."

"you always have a choice, just not the choices you want."

"I'll do this, Lady. And I am once again sorry for fighting with my brothers as I did."

Lady Galadriel just gave him a knowing smile, and dismissed him.

He left, and in minutes, came upon both Rumil and Haldir, who seemed waiting to jump on he or Nindariel, whoever walked by first.

"What did Nindariel say? Is she well?" Haldir asked, as Rumil demanded, "Is she mad? What did you _say _to her!"

"Nindariel is well. She is with Arwen. I said nothing much to her, but I should be wary, Rumil. Now, I must go." He nodded at his brothers, and strode on, leaving his brothers very confused in his wake.

Orophin, do not forget, Came Galadriel's voice in his head. You are to meet Arwen by the sparring field at dusk. You two have some talking to do.

The elf sighed, and did as his Lady bid.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ugh, I am soooo tired. I stayed up later to write this, so you'd better be grateful.

Hello all my faithful readers! I have returned after a turbulent month of writing a novel. Once again, I have succeeded. My soon to be famous (snort) novel now lies complete on my desktop. All I have to do is print it out, send it to a publisher, get famous, bada bing, bada boom, and I can be happy.

Er, right. Anyway, November was a month of hardships and troubles. For instance, I broke my big toe a few weeks ago, thus rendering me useless in the fencing troupe's upcoming skit. And I had a few tests, whined as I had to get ready for my advising apointment, was depressed, made no friends at college (College friends not from high school: 0), dealt with some personal family problems, hung out with approximately one friend all month, and went to my advising appointment, broke down crying when I couldn't choose my classes, and only registered for 2 classes next semester. Added a third. The end.

Anyway, november sucked. It's December ! Waaahoo!

Terreis, I should die of fright if I put Nin and Orophin together! Nin and Haldir go together like Ash and his chainsaw! And how could I break THAT duo apart?? Speaking of essays… **rushes off like a maniac to read Paradise Lost-**  
Tora Delerium, yay, I'm happy you liked the scene we've been planning for forever! Yay for idiotic RPs!  
utsuri, I'm happy you enjoy reading my story so much. I love writing it, and I don't like writing stories where the characters fall in love right away and all that.  
LoyalRose, actually, we use rapiers, and soon we're going to learn how to use bowstaffs.. so cool… although I can't do anything now because of my toe.

Anyone who guesses how I broke my toe (without me telling them) gets a kiss from Legolas!

Legolas: Just because I have been made your muse by Terreis, it does not give you the authority to pimp me out as such!

Awww, poor Leggy-lass… Sucks for you!


	11. Step Six, Arouse Reluctant Interest

**Whatsoever You Do**

By Dreamstrifer

**Disclaimer: **I own Nindariel, nothing more.

**A/N the First: **I think this my absolute favorite chapter so far. I'm so evil…

**Chapter 10: Step Six, Arouse Reluctuant Interest**

Arwen stood in the middle of Nindraiel's talan, the dress Nin was making being pinned around her. She was rather restricted, and couldn't move about to avoid the furiously stabbing pins Nindariel wielded.

Nindariel herself was distracted as she pinned, so therefore, Arwen feared for her pale, perfect skin. Well, more than that, with the force with which Nin was stabbing those pins through the fabric.

"Ouch!" Arwen cried for the third time that morning. "Nin, watch those pins! If you keep this up, I'll end up looking like a battle orc!"

Nindariel jumped as she realized she had pricked Arwen with her pin. She sighed. "I suppose we're done here. I can't concentrate, and imagine how all the eligible elf lords will be out for my head if I turn the Evenstar into a Battle Orc." She stood up from where she was kneeling.

Arwen eased out of the gown, careful not to dislodge any of the pins until she was standing in her loose shift. Nindariel absently folded up the half finished gown and stashed away the pins in a box.

Arwen slipped into her day gown and tied up the laces, watching with concern as Nindariel put the box on her full, but tidy, sewing shelf. "Nindariel," she ventured. "you seem… rather preoccupied today. Does this have anything to do with a certain conversation with Lord Orophin yesterday?"

"What?" Nindariel turned around. "Oh. I don't know." She shrugged. "It's just… everyone seems so bent on pairing me up. And I'm tired of it, Arwen. Can't someone _want _to be alone, for once?"

"Well, certainly," Arwen answered, and then had to smile.

"What's so amusing about this?" Nindariel asked, with a bit of edge to her voice.

"It's just that you souded just like Haldir right there. When it comes to romance, you both are as stubborn as boulders, you know."

Nindariel didn't seem uplifted by Arwen's comment. "Just wonderful. Now I have something else in common with the esteemed Marchwarden."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Nin. It was just a silly observations, that is all."

A knock came on the doorframe of Nindariel's talan, and Rumil stuck his head in. "Hello, Lady Arwen, Nindariel."

"What do you want, Rumil?" Nindariel asked, a little sharply. Arwen smiled to him apologetically.

"I just came to tell you that Lady Galadriel is sending my brothers and I back to the border early. Something about salvaging what little dignity we have left."

"Sounds like something my grandmother would do," Arwen said, sounding a little more amused than she should, and definitely knowingly. At Nindariel's questioning glance, she changed the subject. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I should like it if Nin would forgive me and see us off." He looked to the elleth hopefully.

Nindariel gave a little sigh. "I suppose I could find a way to fulfill your request." Arwen almost chuckled when she realized Nindariel wasn't even being sarcastic.

"I didn't mean any harm, Nin. The fight wasn't something I anticipated."

"I know that, Rumil," Nindariel said. "But I don't feel much like talking right now."

Rumil took the hing. "Very well. I shall see you later on then. Good day, Nin. Good day, Lady Arwen."

"Good day, Rumil," Arwen echoed, and Rumil climbed down.

"Hmm… I wonder when they'll be back…" Arwen shot a look to Nindariel. "Oh, don't look so depressed, Nin. You had three elves fighting over you at once. The most I've ever had at once was two."

Nindariel smiled a bit at that. "Yes, but you're the daughter of Elrond, Granddaughter of Galadriel, and probably the most beautiful elleth in Rivendell. I'm just a seamstress in Lorien."

"Oh, cheer up, Nindariel. You're very good at what you do. Speaking of sewing, did you ever finish Haldir's sheets?

"Yes," Nindariel replied. "I couldn't sleep last night, even though I was exhausted, so I stayed up and did needlepoint until dawn, when you came."

"Well then, you should give them to Haldir before he leaves, don't you think?" Arwen, of course, had ulterior motives. However, because she wasn't throwing Nindariel into it like Rumil, and made it sound quite logical, Nindariel didn't even notice.

"I suppose so," she said quietly. She grabbed a large square of scrap silk, the same shade as Galadriel's eyes (at that thought, Nindariel winced. She couldn't help but remember the inane things she said to Haldir when she was drunk on miruvor wine), and wrapped it around the stitched sheets she made for Haldir.

She was rather shy to admit it, but it was some of her best needlepoint work she'd ever done. She tied a string around the square fabric package.

"I would go with you, but I'm spending most of the day with my grandparents," Nindariel said. "I'll see you tomorrow to bid goodbye to the brothers, all right?"

Nindariel nodded and watched Arwen leave. Her eyes then fell on the wrapped sheets in her hands. She sighed. She was becoming more comfortable around the Marchwarden, this was true, but giving him bed sheets was _embarrassing, _especially with the circumstances around why Haldir needed new bedsheets in the first place.

She took a deep breath. "No time like the present, Nin." She said to herself. She tucked the sheets under her arm, and climbed down from the talan. She headed off towards Haldir's talan, hoping he was home and more importantly, _alone. _Well, she wouldn't have minded just leaving the sheets inside his door with a note but that seemed rather rude.

Eru ws smiling on her that day, for both her wishes were true.

Nindariel knocked on the doorframe as Rumil had, but instead waited for Haldir to come instead of barging in without decorum.

Haldir was surprised to see the elleth outside his door. "Nindariel, what-"

She spoke before she lost her never and dissolved into stutters. "I have replaced your sheets," She announced.

At Haldir's confused expression, she held out the package. "From when I cut my elbow and bloodied your sheets. I hope they're to your liking, Lord Marchwarden." She was looking straight at the wrapped sheets, not wanting to meet Haldir's eyes.

Haldir hesitantly took the sheets, and untied the string. The silk fell away in his hands, revealing the pure white sheets embroidered carefully on the ends. "Oh," he said, rather lamely. He looked up at Nindariel, who was still not meeting his eyes.

"Since you are leaving tomorrow, I decided to bring them over today instead of when you returned."

"You didn't have to do this, Nindariel," Haldir said, finally. "But thank you in any case. They're, ah, beautiful." Haldir, being terribly unused to complimenting elleths' handiwork, didn't know if that was the right thing to say. Further more, it even sounded as if he was ungrateful. He looked at her, waiting for an angry reaction.

Nindariel didn't seem puzzled or angry, so he gave a small sigh of relief.

"But I had to, Lord Marchwarden. I ruined them, it was my responsibility to replace them."

"No one else calls me Lord Marchwarden. You could just call me Haldir." He lookd down at his sheets, rather confused by all of this. Nindariel looked up, a little surprised.

"I couldn't," She whispered.

"Why have you now started calling me _Lord _Marchwarden?" Haldir just now noticed that.

Nindariel didn't answer.

"Well, it's better than Halli-dear anyhow," He said, with a kind smile. However, his comment had the opposite effect. Nindariel's cheeks burned. "Oh… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Nindariel shook her head. "I, I know that," She said. "I hope the sheets are to your liking, Lord Marchwarden."

Haldir knit his eyebrows at the repeated phrase. "They're fine, Nindariel. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, can't I just give you bedsheets?"

Haldir grinned. "What's so embarrassing about giving me bedsheets? A rather dull gift, don't you suppose? I bet this was the Lady's idea, wasn't it?"

Nindariel snapped her head up, looking surprised, and Haldir knew his suspicion was correct. "How'd you know that?"

"I know the Lady, as you do, Nindariel." Haldir wrapped the sheets again. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Th-thank you," She stumbled. It wasn't a stutter. She just wasn't exactly sure what to say. Haldir ushered her into his talan, and dropped the half wrapped sheets onto his bed. He sat Nindariel down at a chair, and began heating water for tea.

"I have been meaning to talk to you, Nindariel."

"Me? Whatever for?"

Haldir's back was to the elleth, so Nindariel couldn't see his face. It bothered her for some reason, not being able to see his expression.

"I wanted to ask if you were alright. I mean, my brothers and I brawling over you is not something I'm proud of."

Nindariel looked down at her hands. "I am fine. Truly, I am. Rumil apologized this morning."

"As well he should. He's nothing but trouble, Rumil." Haldir turned to look at Nindariel. "Playing matchmaker. Absolutely ridiculous."

"Completely ludicrous!" Nindariel added. "He should know better than to meddle in our business."

Haldir sat in the chair next to Nindariel. "As if we asked him to find us our perfect mate!"

"Just because he thinks we'd make a perfect couple, doesn't mean we think he would!"

"Exactly!" Haldir smiled as Nindariel herself began smiling. He grabbed her hand in his excitement. "He's my brother! Imagine him trying to do this his entire life!"

"Absolutely insufferable! I should thank Eru he's not _my _brother, though it almost seems like he is."

"Orophin doesn't seem to have a problem with it either!'

"And neither do Arwen or Ára my sister!" Nindariel shook her head. "I just wish our payback actually got through to him. Well, the brawling might have."

Haldir chuckled. "Well, it may not have thrown him off of trying to pair us together, but it did embarrass him in front of the Lady. Even if it embarrassed me too."

"When will he realize that I'm not looking for love?"

"I have the same question, Nindariel! He just doesn't realize that being Marchwarden is my life."

"Or that I have no desire to marry and have a family. I'm still young yet!" Nindariel put her hand over Haldir's, also in her excitement. Had she realized what she was doing, she would have blushed crimson.

"Or that not everyone needs someone else." Haldir's eyes met Nindariel's. They were a brilliant blue, lighter than the sky or Galadriel's. He'd never noticed it before. The two fell silent as they seemed to have a moment of perfect understanding.

Nindariel found herself really _looking _into Haldir's eyes for the first time. He, like her, had blue eyes, but his were more of a stormy grey blue, and they were searching hers, almost desperately.

Haldir leaned towards Nindariel, and she closed her eyes, half expecting a brush of lips against her own.

Haldir jumped out of his reverie as the tea kettle whistled. Nindariel, startled, let go of his hands, and he let go of hers.

They looked at each other, feeling awkward, and Haldir jumped up and poured the tea. "One spoonful of sugar?" He asked, his voice cracking on 'sugar.' "Or two?'

Nindariel, not even really listening as she tried to figure out what had just occurred, waved at him.

"I see. One it is," he said, talking more to himself than to her. He steeped the tea, and dropped in a spoonful of sugar. As he moved to pick up the tea cup, he fumbled and dropped it, spilling tea all over the floor and shattering the cup.

Nindariel jumped again. "Look, I'd best be going," She said. "I'm sorry for the trouble." She jumped out of the chair and rushed to the door. "Thank you anyway, Lord Marchwarden," she mumbled. "Sorry about the tea cup."

She climbed out of the talan as if she had an orc on her tail.

Haldir looked after her, standing in a puddle of glass shards and hot tea, feeling rather foolish, though he didn't quite know why.

Galadriel smiled, for she was standing several feet away from Haldir's talan. She watched Nindariel run off. "Maybe," She whispered to herself as Haldir began cleaning up the tea and glass. "Maybe Orophin and Arwen won't have such an impossible task after all."

* * *

**A/N the Second: **I'm EVIL! Bwahahaha… Looks like Halli-dear and Nin are… dare I say it? AWKWARD AROUND EACH OTHER? 

Yeah, whatever. Wasting my time before finals (only two days! Woot!). And I'm going to be mauled by fans if I don't put up another chapter of the Next Generation soon. But I have a reason, really I do! See, it's almost the end of the semester, and I've been missing my Meaghan the Muse something fierce. I mean, we would always plot in study hall, for heaven's sake, and she's in Nebraska while I'm at Idiot and Jerky Smokers central!

No fear! Fair Meaghan, my Chief Muse, returns Wednesday, the final day of my finals! Woot! We get to hang out and plot and be STUPID! Great fun, no? So look for a new chapter of TNG soon, or I may just cry and binge on white fudge covered oreos (horrible on the diet and it goes straight to your ass… To quote Jake the Girlfriend um, long story).

AND NO ONE GUESSED CORRECTLY HOW I BROKE MY TOE! I didn't trip, kick anything, or that kinda stuff. I was walking up the steps, lost my balance (I wasn't even moving, gosh darnit), and stepped down hard to regain it, however, my toe was curled under. And it broke. And It hurt like hell. And that, my friends, is the gospel truth. I'm such a loser.

Terreis, Hey!! Review as you read!! Yay!  
Legolas: WOOOOO! I DON"T HAVE TO KISS ANYBODY!  
Aww man, and it would have been funny, too. Anyway… onto responding. Orophin is smart. And So is Haldir, except Haldir's a doofus and won't just FOLLOW HIS HEART! I don't know how I come up with these lines. I chalk it up to copious amounts of coffee (and I hate coffee) because of Finals…  
Marie the Black Rose YOU SAID POP! HAHA! Sorry, I just get really excited when anyone calls soda pop. Makes me reminscent of my grandmother's house…insert longing sigh here  
Solecito, I think you mean omnipotent or omniscient. Omnipresent means she would be present everywhere. Omnipotent means all powerful, and omniscient means all knowing. Let's hear it for two years of catechism class! Yes, Happiness will abound if I pimp out Legolas. I'd make a killing.  
Legolas: Don't even think about it…  
utsuri, I love scheming, Omnipotent Galadriel. But I'm just weird. Rumil is being mean. Maybe I can plan more comeuppance from Haldir… And I didn't stub my toe! Hee!  
Arami, they are both quite blind, but maybe, with the help of Orophin and Arwen, they'll see the light!  
Tora Delerium, PLUSHIE GOLLUM! I am obligated to give it to my Muse as payment. Sorry. But Meaghan would love a plushie gollum.

Danke for the nice reviews (note to self, LEARN HOW TO SAY THANK YOU IN RUSSIAN!). Crazy, ain't it? Been in a russian class for an entire semester, and I can conjugate verbs, put almost anything in the locative case, but I can't say Thank You. I'm a loser.

Legolas: Dear Eru, and I'm your secondary muse? No wonder this Meaghan person moved to Nebraska.

Hush, you. -**dances off, despite her broken toe, singing Christmas songs-**


	12. Partings

**Whatsoever You Do  
**by Dreamstrifer

**Chapter Eleven: Partings**

Haldir was staring at his tea kettle as if it were something he'd never used before, and couldn't figure out how to work it. It had been half an hour since Nindariel had rushed out of his talan after the near embarrassing situation.

The tea kettle, cold now, just stared back at him, uninterestedly.

Haldir let out a soft sigh. He had almost lost his careful control of his emotions. And then, he wondered, what emotions? Haldir certainly didn't feel anything deeper than a casual acquaintance for Nindariel.

So why did he, somewhere deep inside that silly heart of his, why did he wish he'd never put the tea kettle on in the first place?

He scowled at the kettle, as if that would solve his dilemma. The kettle, sitting proud, squat and black, seemed to mock him.

"Don't look so smug," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "There's no reason why I should feel regretful that you whistled. As I was about to.. to…"

The tea kettle just waited for Haldir to continue.

"I'm talking to a tea kettle," Haldir said, dropping his arms. "I'm talking to a _tea kettle._"

He shook his head, and turned away, making a soft "hmmph" sound as he did so. "I'm going absolutely insane," he ventured further, and collapsed into a chair at his table. The crisp white bed sheets, with the colours of the hunting scene embroidery flashing at him teasingly, lay perfectly folded between his chair and where Nindariel's had been. He reached out a hand to touch them, but pulled it back as if they were burning hot.

_Lady, what are you trying to do?_ he thought to himself. He drummed his fingers on the table, feeling idle. Suddenly, he was quite glad he was being sent off back to the border patrol. Haldir always felt better when he was working. Even if Rumil and Orophin claimed he needed to relax, he always felt guilty doing so, and ended up getting too tense, and then he just ran back to the border guard.

It was a vicious cycle. Haldir never really thought he ever _truly _relaxed. Well, Orophin and Rumil's definition of relaxation, anyway.

Haldir reached out, and took the sheets in his hands. He lightly traced the stitches with his fingers. Nindariel really had done beautiful work, and just for him. _Why?_ he thought. After all, his old sheets (still very much bloodstained, and unused) were just plain sheets, nothing fancy.

Oh well, who was he to question the thoughts of the girl? He didn't really know her, now did he? Except that she had a low tolerance for alcohol, hated Rumil's machinations as much as she, that she wasn't looking for romance, and that she was a beautiful seamstress.

As in she did beautiful work, not that she was _beautiful._

Except… she really was. Physically beautiful. Haldir furrowed his brows as he placed the sheets back on the table. Well, that was something he couldn't just ignore. Nindariel was beautiful. Truly, and completely. Not angelic like Arwen, or striking like Galadriel, but she was beautiful in a meek, wasn't-a-part-of-her-personality way.

Haldir soon found his thoughts running in a direction he didn't want them to go. And that was dwelling too much on the elleth who gave him the bed sheets. And thinking about how pretty she was, and how much more endearing she was because of it.

But he was Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien! He didn't have time for elleths, and even furthermore, Nindariel didn't want anything to do with the males of their species.

He shook his head, and grabbed his sword. He suddenly felt an urge to swing something sharp and pointy around, _hard. _And there was always benefit to regular practice…

Haldir left his talan, hoping one of his brothers was in the mood for a little sword fighting practice… and if not one of his brothers, than maybe the border guard trainees.

Whoever he found, he hoped they weren't the frail type…

* * *

The next day dawned misty and somewhat dour. He was preparing his horse for the ride to the border. It was pretty much an unceremonious departure; the Lady wasn't even going to see the brothers properly off. After all, she did have more pressing matters to attend to.

Haldir didn't much care. It was a lot less bruising to his ego to leave with only Nindariel seeing them off. Because Nindariel meant nothing to him. In no way would that really matter to him, whether she was there or not. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself.

He briefly wondered if Arwen was going to make an appearance, and decided she probably wouldn't waste her time. Arwen was indeed a friend, but why would she come and see the brothers off when they were being sent just because they disgraced themselves in front of all of Lorien?

No, Arwen had deep cutting ways of showing her disapproval sometimes. _She'd make one interesting wife to someone, someday_, Haldir mused as he saw his brothers come into sight, with their horses led by their bridles.

"It is nearly time to leave," Rumil said, looking up through the trees to the tiny bits of sky trying to peek through. "The sun is nearly high enough."

Haldir stroked his horse's mane absently as Orophin adjusted the saddle of his own horse.

"May I ask," he ventured, "Why you two are late?"

"I was waiting for Orophin," Rumil said, casting a glance at the brother.

Orophin just smiled good-naturedly. "I was, ah, having a conversation. Seeing as how we won't be back for several weeks this time, there were some… loose ends I needed to tie up."

"Another lady friend, Orophin?" Rumil asked with a mischievous grin.

"Not exactly, brother." Orophin just kept his good-natured smile, and Haldir knew immediately that something was a little off from what Orophin was saying. Haldir couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something a little more odd about his brother the past day or so. Nothing to worry about really.

He shook his head as if to clear it, and when he looked up from his horse's mane, he saw Nindariel making her way towards the brothers.

"I had hoped I was not too late, Rumil," She said when she came near, and smiled shyly at Orophin. "But I see my fears were unfounded."

"Thank you again, for coming, Nin," Rumil said, giving her a quick hug. He kissed her cheek. "Take care. Don't get into trouble."

"Me? I should say the same thing to you! Trouble is your name, Rumil."

Rumil smiled. "I suppose you'd think that, wouldn't you?"

Haldir watched the two converse a bit longer. They truly were friends, even when Rumil did something stupid. He marvelled that Nindariel seemed to forgive the scheming elf so easily. Or if not easily, than she was doing a marvellous job of hiding it.

"I see you three have not left yet," a new voice added to the conversation. Lord Celeborn was standing, right where Nindariel had come from.

"Lord Celeborn," Haldir said, rightly surprised. "I had not thought our departure would be worth having you see us off."

Lord Celeborn gave him an indulgent smile. Not many noticed Celeborn, not while there was his wife to wonder about. And whenever Celeborn gave Haldir that smile, the marchwarden never could figure out whether he was being polite or whether he was making fun of him.

"Of course the departure of Lorien's Marchwarden and his brothers is important." He stepped closer, and Haldir spared a glance at Nindariel. She looked a little shell shocked at Celeborn's arrival. Rumil was very nearly laughing at her, and Orophin just looked… like Orophin. "I came in the Lady of Light's stead."

Haldir nodded, a bit suspiciously. Celeborn was still giving him that indulgent smile. It made Haldir feel something of a fool. He adjusted the reins of his horse, and looked over his steeds' back at Rumil and Nindariel, who were bantering. Nindariel, bantering… it was a strange sight to behold. At least to a man who had inspired ceaseless stuttering in the elleth not too long before.

"You won't go off hurting yourself, will you?" Nindariel was asking.

"Why, think I can't handle a sword, m'lady?" Rumil asked, winking roguishly.

"Well, there's always accidents."

"You worry too much, Nindariel," Orophin added in. "Rumil can take care of himself."

"It's not really him I'm worried about," Nindariel said, with what had to be her strange version of an impish smile. On her features, it looked about as evil as a baby rabbit. "It's anyone who might accidentally be walking by during archery practice."

"Nin!" Rumil looked a little offended. "You bruise my ego."

"Well, it's about time someone did," Nindariel said with her characteristic shy smile.

Haldir might have laughed, if not Celeborn had spoken to him. "What is wrong, Haldir?"

Haldir turned to the ancient elf lord. "Nothing's wrong, Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn, who had looked slightly concerned for a minute, turned the indulgent smile on Haldir full force. "You cannot hide everything, you know."

Before Haldir could ask what in Arda Celeborn was talking about, Nindariel approached him. "Farewell, Haldir. Take care of those two. Don't let them hurt anyone." She was smiling. Haldir nodded.

"Of course. Those two are as mischievous as elflings." The two were awkward around each other. Neither pretended not to know what might have happened had not Haldir's tea kettle whistled, but both were extremely careful not to say anything.

Haldir could feel Celeborn's smile boring into the back of his head. Nindariel, not noticing anything, turned next to Orophin, who embraced her slightly. _So it looks as though they've become friends, _Haldir thought. _Never would have thought. _

"You need to find romance," Orophin said as she was turning to Rumil.

"I'm sure I do," Nindariel answered in a world weary voice and a roll of her eyes. She turned fully to the last brother. She hugged him again, and said nothing.

"When will you all be back?" She asked as they were preparing to mount their horses.

Haldir opened his mouth to answer, but the words died on his lips. He actually had no idea how long they would be gone. For some reason, instead of him not caring, as he usually did, it made him frustrated. He closed his mouth, and Lord Celeborn answered for him.

"They shall return in six months at the earliest," he said. "Though I had a hard time convincing the Lady that they should come home before a year."

"Six months?!" Nindariel exclaimed. "But that's…"

"How it goes," Haldir said, treading onto her words. "It's not so long, if you think about it."

Nindariel nodded, and she seemed even more sad about them leaving than she was before. She couldn't say why. After all, Rumil had been gone for longer stretches than that! As she watched, the brothers left without further ado.

Nindariel turned to ask Lord Celeborn something, but he was not there. She stood, confused. She hadn't even noticed he had left. She shook her head.

"If it's not talking in someone's mind, it's disappearing faster than miruvor wine after eight months on the border guard," She muttered to herself.

A voice rang out in her head. "_And I'm certain your family does not have it's own quirks, Nindariel?"_

Nindariel blinked, and shook her head again. Galadriel really had a way of embarrassing someone.

* * *

"It is strange," Orophin commented when the brothers were but an hour away.

"What is?" Rumil asked, casting a glance over his shoulder to his brother. Rumil was leading the way, followed by Orophin, with Haldir bringing up the rear. There had been little conversation so far, and Rumil was frankly quite restless.

"How an elleth such as Nindariel can be so endearing." Orophin grinned at Rumil.

"It is because she isn't trying to be endearing," Rumil replied with certainty. "She's a good soul."

"And she finally got over that silly stutter. Sounds like a proper elf, even."

"I've been trying to break her of it for years. It's funny, though, isn't it?"

Now it was Orophin's turn to ask, "What?"

"She didn't stop until the whole fiasco with Haldir."

"Which one?"

Rumil chuckled. "All of them."

"So you notice that, Haldir?" Orophin turned to look at his other brother.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," Haldir said in an uninterested tone. However, it wasn't true. He had been silent since they left, listening carefully to his brothers.

Orophin just looked at him. "Any elleths you're leaving behind?"

Haldir's unamused glare spoke volumes.

"I believe our brother grows weary of our prodding, Orophin."

"that is the most intelligent thing I have ever heard you say, Rumil," Haldir said before Orophin could answer.

"How about you, Orophin? Any elleth you fancy?" Rumil turned the conversation away from himself.

"To tell the truth, yes, but that's not new."

"Who's the lucky maiden this time?" Haldir asked, rather sarcastically.

"Nindariel. However, she doesn't share my fancy."

"_That_, however, is new." Rumil chuckled again. Orophin rolled his eyes and continued.

"She said it was because she wasn't interested in romance. I think it was because she secretly fancies someone."

"Who?" Rumil asked, his interest piqued.

"If I knew, it wouldn't be a secret now, would it?"

Haldir snorted. "Honestly, is it so hard to believe someone actually doesn't need romance?"

Orophin and Rumil shared a glance, before Orophin said plainly, "It has been my experience, brothermine, that one who claims he doesn't need romance needs it the most." He and Rumil spurned their horses ahead on the path, leaving a dumbfounded, slow Haldir behind.

"What did I say?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I finally get to write this one again! My computer died, and it had the half written chapter saved. And it was really good stuff, so I couldn't rewrite it. But my dad's a miracle worker, and I managed to get the rest done in Math class (wtf, eulerizing circuits makes NO sense Dr. Schneider... anywho).

Someone's in denial... ahem. This is my favorite story up on I just... love my style. And I think it's more... better (bad grammar police!) Than the Fresca Files. I put a lo tmore thought into it... Yep, I'm a weirdo. I get to go to St. Louis for the weekend! Yay for Teens Encounter Christ weekends. My first ever, and the only person I know is the music minister, who's a super cool Missionary (we call her Missionary Sue) to Botswana, and is in my choir, and is just generally awesome. I hope there's some hot guys there... if not I'm taking a book (lord of the rings, gormenghast, or Megatokyo vol. 2??)

My toe is all better! I can RUN again... this makes me very happy on the icy wet pathways of campus...

Darth Sissy, I'd love to read something you've written... really. I need to read more o fmy readers' fanfictions...  
Jousting Elf with a Sabre, thank you for the quickie Russian Lesson. Man, a whole semester of Russian and I didn't even know how to say spasibo...  
utsuri, I can hate coffee because I can hate peanut butter. I'm the pickiest eater, barring my bolder brother. And of course I made Arwen rawkin'... wouldn't like her any other way!  
showmethehobbit, honey, you probably did break your toe. A lot of people break their toes and don't even realize it because it's not as obvious as an arm or something.  
Ellabel , if I'm your sunshine, you're my 50 watt bulb. Believe it. Characterization IS a word, you silly Johnellabel...  
Solecito, could Haldir really fit on your shelf?!  
Terreis, long reviews make me happy. So do long chapters...  
Legolas: Can you catch the hint?  
Shut up leggy. Anywho, yeah. Nothing to say. PORK CHOP SANDWICHES!  
silent-tears-133, I personally don't think Galadriel is scary. I mean, I got my strongest impression of her in the books, and she wasn't freaky deaky in them like in the movie. I love Galadriel... she rocks.  
Quenril, I have actually been trying to figure out why she's shy, on your suggestion. I missed that, and thanks for the idea. But I'm not really coming up with anything that isn't too traumatic... maybe I'll think of something and reveal all later. And I treasure EACH review, so don't feel dumb!

MEAGHAN! YOU ARE THE BESTEST MUSE EVER!

Legolas: I feel so loved.

BUT YOU AREN'T THE CHIEF MUSE! I MUST GET YOU A GOLLUM PLUSHIE BECAUsE YOU ARE MEAGHAN THE MUSE! -runs off to pack-


	13. An Interlude

**Chapter 12: A peaceful Interlude**

The days passed by without much incident. Nindariel spent her ddays with her sister and Lady Arwen. It was soon made known that Ára and Celvandil were to be married.

Nindariel began making her older sister a white gown out of the finest material for the ceremony. Ára could sew, certainly, but not as quickly or as beautifully as her sister. Therefore, she didn't mind relegating the task to the younger elf.

Arwen, who kept Nindariel company whilst she sewed, often asked questions about the intended.

Mere days before the wedding, Arwen posed a new question that caught Nindariel off guard.

"Don't you ever wish you could make a wedding gown for yourself?" She asked.

Nindariel looked up from the seam she was intently stitching. "Why do you ask?"

Arwen shrugged, and gave her an innocent look. "It's just a question, Nin. I've often wanted to be married, especially as my friends pair off."

"Well, to tell the truth, no. I don't see why everyon thinks they have to rush me. I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to find someone, _if _I marry, that is."

Arwen smiled knowingly as Nindariel continued her stitches.

"I'm not rushing you, Nindariel. I'm curious and nosy. Friends discuss these things because they have nothing more intelligent to talk about."

Nindarial thought about that for a moment. "Very well," she admitted. "I suppose it is true that once or twice I've thought about getting married. But doesn't everyone, Arwen?"

The older elf smiled more widely. "See, I knew you weren't _completely _heartless!"

"Oh thank you very much!" Nindariel scoffed.

"I'm just teasing you, Nin!" Arwen laughed. "Has there been any elf in particular you've taken a shine to? Or thought about what it would be like to marry him?"

Nindariel had a dark look playing about her face after that question. "Well, thanks to my uncle and cousin, I've been too afraid to talk to the male sex until recently."

This definitely piqued Arwen's intrest. Nindariel seldom spoke of her extended family, and never of why she stuttered and was so frightened around the male elves. Was she finally opening up?

"What do you mean?" Arwen asked in a light, unassuming tone. She hoped Nindariel wouldn't clam up again.

Nindariel sighed. "It's just a stupid trick they played on me, and it seemed to spawn into something worse over time."

"What did they do?"

"They were joking around when I was quite young. Young enough to believe such tales. They told me that if I kissed a boy elfling, an orc would come and take me away." Nindariel looked down and suddenly became very absorbed in the gown's seam.

Arwen might have laughed if she didn't remember her own fear of orcs when she was young, and the pranks her own brother pulled on her when she was a child.

"That's horrible!"

Nindariel nodded. "I avoided young elves like _they _were the orcs until it became more of a fear of them instead of the true danger. And when I grew older and wiser, the anxiety still came upon me. Until recently, that is."

Arwen quickly thought. Dear, innocent Nindariel stopped stuttering around males about the time she and her brothers first came to visit…

She might have gasped in surprise at her realization had not Nindariel been there, sewing away. As it was, her eyes widened, and a chuckle nearly escaped her lips.

Nindariel was afraid of males because of a prank her uncle and cousin pulled about kissing… When Elladan, the beast, kissed Nindariel, and thus proved to her subconscious inner chid that orcs would _not _get her, she seemed to break out of her shell…

And then there was all that business with Haldir…

Arwen nearly laughed again. Weren't _Men _supposed to be the ones with these kind of problems?

"In any case, I haven't had ample opportunity to contemplate my future mate," Nindariel said, closing all avenues of discussion.

"Well," Arwen said, not allowing herself to be defeated. "There's no time like the present!"

Nidnariel sighed, and began hemming Ára's sleeve.

* * *

Haldir felt rather more comfortable at the border. Work always soothed him, and he not only knew what was expected of him, but he knew exactly how to get it done with the least amount of fuss as possible.

Haldir liked it when there wasn't any fuss.

His brothers were both annoyed at having to return so soon, but Haldir relished the time away from Galadhon and from everything about being there. The Border was his home… and his brothers would never understand his love of his duty.

Over the past three months, the brothers and other border guards watched and waited without much incident. Rumil and Orophin were bored, but Haldir felt it a blessing, having nothing to truly worry about. Or having to deal with Rumil's insufferable matchmaking.

Even better, Rumil hadn't even uttered Nindariel's name since they left from Galadhon. Haldir didn't know why, but he felt more at ease when he wasn't thinking of elleths constantly.

Haldir was on a break, stretched out on a pallet in a treetop watch point. An elf named Manilir was watching and being silent as the Marchwarden requested of him. Manilir was a young elf, just old enough to be in the border guard. He had often been intimidated by the illustrious Marchwarden. That is, until Orophin had suggested that Haldir, while brusque and seemingly unshakable, was terribly ticklish…

Somehow, the information seemed to encourag Manilir by letting the young elf know that Haldir, while an arrogant elf, could still be subdued without the use of a weapon if the situation called for it.

Manilir sometimes wondered about those three brothers.

"Nothing's happened for three months," Haldir spoke suddenly.

"Sir?" Manilir asked, startled.

"I was sent here as a punishment, and it's been just short of paradise.

Manilir gawked at the elf. He was still ling down, his eyes closed and his hands folded under his head. Rumil had taken great pleasure in telling the company of guards exactly why the brothers had returned early, much to Haldir's and Orophin's displeasure.

"Rumil's kept his mouth shut, there's no infernal elleths to deal with, and orcs? None to be seen." Haldir laughed. "This is a vacation."

Manilir just stared. Haldir hadn't been the most cheerful elf when he was on the border before… Now the three most boring months of Manilir's life were… paradies?

"Marchwarden Haldir…" Manilir paused. "Are you in love?" He blurted the last part out, holding onto the remembrance that Haldir could be tickled…

Haldir sat up quickly, and fixed Manilir with a suspicious, yet started, look.

"Ai Elbereth! What in Arda gave you that idea?"

For a moment, Manilir thought Haldir had caught onto the secret of the ticklishness. But the young elf mentally shook himself. Of course Haldir wouldn't suspect he knew the secret.

Haldir took Manilir's silence to mean something.

"Oh, I get it. You're joking. Did Rumil put you up to this?"

"I'm not… joking," Manilir said carefully. He bit his lip. "And Rumil said nothing to me."

"Am I in _love? _Who would I be in love with?"

Manilir felt like hiding, or unleashing the tickling. _Rumil _hadn't said anything, but that didn't mean someone else hadn't.

Manilir wasn't about to tell Haldir that Orophin kept mentioning a young maiden named Nindariel.

Manilir coughed, and frantically searched for an answer that wouldn't bring Haldir's wrath upon him, ticklishness or no. He carefully avoided Haldir's scowl, and glanced out the window of the lookout flet.

"Oh look," He gasped out, almost non-chalantly. "Orcs."

Haldir seemed to spring to action. He grabbe dhis sword and bow, and jumped out of the lookout flet to join the other border guards in the ensuing fight.

Manilir blinked. From being demanded an answer about the cold Marchwarden's lovelife to an orc battle. It was certainly interesting being a border guard.

And as Manilir readied himself for battle, he coiuldn't help but think that he was _not _the only one who'd rather fight a pack of orcs than to hear the young elf's inevitable answer.

* * *

Nindariel lay on her bed. The night was crystal clear, but the elf didn't seem to notice. It was a warm night, and Nindariel felt a little uncomfortable in spite of this.

She was thinking about her sister's marriage the month before. Arwen's words had been bothering her. _Did _Nidnariel want to get married? The elleth wasn't sure. These past few months had left her confused. And she didn't particularly like being confused, but then again, most people didn't, not really.

Nindariel sighed heavily. Even _if _she wanted to marry, she would never find someone she _wanted _to marry, let alone someone who would suit her. How did one decide their life's mate? Elves had thousands of years, that was true, but what about Men? They lived such short lives, how could they know who was right for them?

Perhaps it was easier for them to see? It had to be; elves didn't fall in love easily, and from what Nindariel heard, Men seemed particularly adept at such things.

This was a source of much distress for Nindariel. She was afraid she might choose the wrong if, if any choosing were to be done.

"So," she said to the night air, which didn't seemed to want to listen. "That settles it. I might as well not look. I don't want to spend my life stuck with the wrong elf. Even if its unlikely."

Nindariel knew elves couldn't really marry one whom they didn't love, and that an elf would _never _stop loving his mate, but she seemed to ignore this in favor of what she wanted to think instead.

She didn't want to waste her life looking when she had better things to do. Or so she thought.

It's amazing the ways people will stop themselves from finding the thing they want, or even need, the most. Nindariel was no different.

* * *

The next morning, Nindariel soon was standing before the Lady of Light, wondering what Galadriel wanted of her now.

"Your sister was married recently, was she not?" Galadriel asked in a conversational tone? She sat on her chair on the dais she sat on for audiences with the people of Galadhon.

"Yes, Lady. To the border guard Celvandil. Last month."

"He's being sent out soon," Galadriel added.

Nindariel felt strange. Galadriel never summoned her for a friendly chat like this. There had to be something else she wanted.

"How long?" she asked, wondering if Galadriel was going to draw this out, or get to the point.

"A few months. How is your sewing?"

"It is fine. Lady, why-"

Galadriel interruped the elleth. "You had some training in areas other than sewing, did you not?"

"Well, yes. I tried song craft for awhile, but I prefer singing songs to writing them. My mother taught me some healing, Ada taught me to use a sword and to shoot a bow. I also learned a bit about herbs and plants when I learned healing."

Galadriel seemed pleased by this.

"Why do you ask, my lady?"

"I'm simply curious."

Nindariel looked up at the Lady. Galadriel stood up, smiling brilliantly and seemign to have no secrets. But then again, Galadriel was _never _curious. Not when she could speak in in one's mind and keep twach over the whole of the Golden Wood.

"You are a talented lady, Nindariel."

"Thank you, my lady," she murmured. Nindariel was getting more confused by the minute.

"Are you happy?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, Are you happy? You have talents, beauty, Arwen and Rumil for friends… are you truly happy, Nindariel?"

The younger elf was dumbfounded. What kind of question was that?

"Of course, Lady."

"But are you happy enough?"

"Shouldn't any amount of happiness be enough?"

"Should it?"

"Lady, I must ask, why did you summon me today?"

As if on cue, a young guard tore into the pavillion, startling Nindariel, and looking quite in a hurry. "Lady," he said, and bowed deeply. "There was a skirmish not two days ago on the border. Orcs. None were killed, but there's many wounded. The border hearler was hurt too much to tend to all the guards."

Galadriel lookd grave as she listened to the messenger's news.

"I see," she said ominiously. "Nindariel?"

"Yes, Lady?"

"I request you go to the border and help the healer with the wounded."

Nindariel's mouth dropped open. No _wonder _she summoned her today! "but-"

Nindariel was cut off by the messenger guard. "One of the brothers is wounded, Lady, and Manilir needs help now."

"No **_buts _**Nindariel! _Go!_"

And that is how Nindariel found herself on one of the fastest horses in Lothlorien, following Celvandil and the messenger guard to the border.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is the second time I've done this author's note (review responses and all), because my computer is a piece of crap.

Anywho, CLIFFHANGER! I decided this story needed a kick in the pants. And orcs are always good for that.

Questions abound! Will Haldir ever hear Manilir's answer? Will Nindariel get to the border in time? Which brother was wounded? Will Manilir need to unleash the ultimate tickling? Will Dreamstrifer ever write the next chapter of TNG?

And the most relevant, WHAT THE FRIG IS A HAMILTONIAN CIRCUIT?

This chapter lovingly written by yours truly in Math 111. Believe it.

Quenril, well now you know why Nin stutters. I hope it wasn't too traumatic. I gues snot, since my brothers did worse to me when I was a kid… and I turned out fine. Really, I did! I love tea kettles. And obviously, Haldir did not ride back. Ugh, no way. I've actually had the "Nindariel goes to the rescue after an orc border skirmish because she randomly has training in healing" plot device in my head for a LONG time now (almost as long as I've been writing this story), and I'm mad because I kept forgetting to mention that she DID have healing training and… I love llamas.  
Laer4572, you can be Ninther! Or Heathariel! And then you can go, and be all like, "HEY DREAMSTRIFER! I'M HEATHARIEL! SO NOW I CAN DOUBLE MY PLEASURE, DOUBLE MY FUN!" because that's the statement of the great mint, it's double mint gum. Dear lord, I need sleep.  
Solecito, Tea Kettles are out to rule the world. An' I want your shelf sos I can put hot guys on it. And they'll fall in love by a convenient plot contrivance! I  
Dobre Ytka. MEAGHSIES! I can so see the tuna fork, amputation, self loathing and eating Nin, and Rumil tha mime and tapdancing Arwen. BUT WHAT ABOUT OROPHIN? Does he become a crackwhore! And I was there for the Newbyneighbor thing. Wow, so long ago. SeXUAL TENSION (with a curious lowercase e). –Chopping motion… reminiscent of a Raisin in the Sun- All hail Jonas.  
Terreis, Wee, haldir-muse likes my story… XD I know he likes to converse with inanimate objects because… I SAW HIM DO IT! I had fun in St. Louis until I had a migraine and had to come home….

Now I must go… and… FIND THE EVIL BUT SEXY SILVER HAIRED KUJA, THE MAN WHO DRESSES IN THE MANNER OF A MALE PROSTITUTE (and if you FULLY understand that, not just think you do, then you are truly awesome).


	14. What has to be done, has to be done

**Whatsoever You Do  
**By Dreamstrifer

**Chapter Thirteen: **What has to be done, has to be done

Nindariel was more than a little anxious at the prospect of being around male elves. Well, not being around them, but being around _only _male elves. Old habits die hard, and Nindariel knew her subconscious fear of the male gender was still almost suffocatingly present.

The border didn't look qutie as she expected. They were still within the confines of the Wood, and there wasn't an orc arrow to be seen. The battle had in fact been fought outside the Wood, and therefore, there was no destruction at the edge of Lothlorien.

Nindariel had never been this far away from Galadhon before, and it was a very interesting experience, despite the reasons for her coming.

"This way to the wounded, Lady," the messenger said to her. Nindariel nodded, and dismounted her horse, leaving it in Celvandil's care.

"You must attend to Manilir first," the messenger said, walking quickly. Nindariel, dazed, followed as quick as she could. "He was stabbed twice. Once in the stomach, and once shallowly in the chest."

Nindariel nearly gasped. How was the poor elf still living? This certainly would push her skills to the extreme.

There was something of a make-shift house hidden in the forest. It made sense, seeing as how there wouldn't be a way to get the wounded up into the lookout flets.

Nindariel entered. As the messenger had said, there were selveral elves wounded. Most were well enough to sit up and laugh with the others, but a bare few were lying back, in pain. The Healer before her had patched up the elves best he could before his own wounded arm prevented him.

Nindariel picked out Manilir. He was the only one with his eyes closed. The elleth rushed to his side. His shirt was missing, and his chest and midsection clumsily bandaged.

All thoughts of anxiety flew from her mind as she began unrapping his bandages. The yougn elf's breathing was shallow, and the fact that his eyes were closed alarmed Nindariel.

She set to work, finding the Healer's herbs and noting that she needed more than he had to treat the rest of the elves. Rumil, who had escaped unscathed, came upon her as she was stitching up Manilir's stomach wound.

"He was lucky, very lucky," Nindariel said to him. "None of his internal organs were slashed in either wound."

"Manilir is the youngest guard on patrol," Rumil said in answer. "Haldir's blaming himself for not telling him to stay in the flet as he was supposed to."

"In any case, it will take a long time before he'll be well enough to patrol. Not as slowly as if he'd been slashed wrong, but slow enough." Manilir's breath was still too shallow for her comfort.

Nidnariel applied poultices to the young elf's wounds. She looked around, gauging what needed to be done and the best way to do it.

"I'm going to need more healing plants," she said, standing up. She looked at the idle Rumil pointedly.

"What?"

"Since you have no other occupation, I suggest you fetch them for me."

Rumil blinked. Nidnariel was _mean _when she was determined. Still, he flashed her a charming smile and did as she told him.

"Lady," the healer started. He was standing a little ways away, his arm in a sling and bandaged. "There is another who needs your immediate attention. We tried to pull the arrow out, but the tip broke off in his choulder. Eru must be smiling on us for the fact that none of the orcs' weapons were poisoned."

Night was falling, and Nindariel was starting to feel weary after her breakneck ride to the border and the intense work on young Manilir's wounds. The wounded healer led her to a pallet and Nindariel actually _did _gasp as she laid eyes on the elf lying there.

"Haldir!" she exclaimed, forgetting all notions of propriety, and addressing him by his given name.

Haldir, whose shirt was stripped, looked sour. "Why so surprised?" he gasped out, and tried to sit up. Nindariel's shock gave way to healing instincts, and she strode forward and forcefully pushed him flat on his back.

"You try to sit up again, you'll regret it for a year," she snapped, inspecting his wound. "And you wouldn't want that."

"What are you doing he- ah!" Haldir's question was punctuated by a cry of pain as Nindariel adversely poked his wound during her inspections.

"Don't be dramatic, Lord Marchwarden; I barely touched you," she said in a more mollifying tone.

An elf, nursing a slashed hand, leaned over to the guard next to him, who was sporting a bruised rib. "When did she grow a backbone?" he whispered.

The other guard answered, "Last time I saw her, she couldn't even look at Haldir, let alone speak to him!"

Nindariel's glare in their general direction shocked the flabbergasted elves into silence.

"What are you doing?" Haldir asked, watching Nindariel warily. She was washing her hands and flexing her fingers in a manner he didn't quite like.

"I'm getting ready to pull the tip out, what else would I be doing?" She pushed up the sleeves of her gown, and settled closer to Haldir's side.

"With your _fingers?_"

What else would I use, my toes?"

"No, no! I'd rather have it stuck in there than-"

"_Quiet! _You're disturbing the other patients!"

"Don't tell _me _to be quiet! I'm the Marchwarden of Lori-"

Haldir was once again cut off by a yelp of pain. Nindariel had grown annoyed with the Marchwarden's protests, and had expertly stuck her thumb and index finger into the bloody wound, and pulled the arrow tip out, all in the space of less than five seconds.

"Honestly," she said, dropping the tip into a discarded cup. "One would think I'd pulled your hair or something."

"That hurt a lot worse than a hair pull! Sticking your fingers into my _shoulder!" _Haldir's eyes were thick with pain, but Nindariel didn't feel much pity, thanks to his careless words.

"No one likes a whiner, Lord Marchwarden," she answered. "I should think that you, being so important would avoid an orc's arrow."

"You try defending Lorien's borders to see how easy it is, Lady."

"Can't be any worse than dealing with you, I suspect." Nindariel took a ground herb paste and applied it to his shoulder. "Leave that in the air to help cleanse the wound. I'll reaturn later to stitch it up. Hopefully, we'll both be in a more pacifying mood."

Nindariel stood up, and left to tend to the other elves. Orophin, who had been watching with the other speechless elves, strode over to his brother.

"What did Lady Galadriel _do _to her? This is highly uncharacteristic of the Nindariel we know and love…" Orophin looked at his brother, almost accusingly.

Haldir's return expression was black. "Since when did she learn to heal?"

"You obviously didn't listen with Rumil was talking about Nindariel last time." Orophin was more than a little amused. The look on Haldir's face when he realized Nindariel had pulled the arrow tip from his shoulder was almost as good as the look he'd had the time Rumil had stuck itch weed into his leggings three centuries ago.

"Why would I listen?" Haldir asked, looking downright cantankerous.

Haldir always did tend towards the melodramatic when he was wounded.

"Because it was interesting. Nindariel learned healing from her mother, and by the looks of things, she's not only good at it, but it seems to draw forward that strand of steel and stubbornness in her personality."

"Good at it? I don't call sticking her fingers into an open wound talent, Orophin, but it is by all means stubborn." Haldir's voice was getting less strained, and more relaxed. The cleansing poultice must have been laced with some numbing herb, to the salvation of all within ear shot.

"Well, it is better than leaving it to fester in your shoulder, and it only took her a few seconds," Orophin countered, to the defense of the young healer.

Haldir was not consoled. First, he had almost been embarrassed by that prodding Manilir, then orcs attacked when Haldir should have been prepared, then Manilir was seriously wounded because Haldir forgot to tell him to stay put. And finally, Haldir was shot and Nindariel chosen to be sent to the border where she unceremoniously stuck her fingers into his shoulder.

It was not a good couple of days.

Haldir rested as Orophin left to help secure the border with Celvandil and the other elves who were not wounded. It soon became quiet as Nindariel silently tended the other elves.

Rumil returned once to give Nindariel the required plants, and left to help the guards. Most of the elves were well enough to return to their flets, except those with leg wounds, Haldir, the healer, and Manilir. Four elves besides Haldir were left, and Nindariel returned to him when the moon had risen. She had lit a few candles, and the flickering light was strangely soothing

Nindariel inspected his shoulder once again, and Haldir held his tongue as she again cleansed the wound.

"It'll take a month or two before you can use your arm again. More than likely, it will be longer."

"More than a month? I can't be bedridden for more than a month!" Haldir was definitely contrary to the news. He had a duty: to protect Lothlorien. He couldn't be laid up in bed nursing an arrow wound for more than a month!

"I didn't say you'd be bedridden," Nindariel emphasized in an irritated voice that Haldir had never really heard before. "You can start sitting up tonight after I finish the stitches, and certainly walk in a couple of days. But _don't _use your arm until I tell you you can."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't want to reopen the wound, of course. That would be even worse. And with the stitches, those would run the danger of ripping out, which would maybe hurt even worse than being struck by the arrow in the first place."

She threaded a needle as she spoke, and Haldir couldn't help but feel a little ill. He'd had stitches before, but he'd never been told about the fact that they might rip out.

"You should be numb enough now, but it'll still hurt a bit."

"Can't you just bind it up instead?" He was starting to get nervous. Haldir would never admit that he was a coward when it came to some aspects of healing, but.. .the fact remained that there were still things that intimidated the illustrious Marchwarden.

"Sure, if you want it to get infected." In spite of his complaints, she began to sew the wound up. It was small, so it only took a few stitches. Haldir fought the urge to make a sarcastic comment as Nindariel made the small, neat stitches. Two days ago, she was probably sewing a gown or something. Now, she was sewing _him_.

And further unsettling still, Haldir didn't particularly like the take charge attitude Nindariel was displaying. He fervently (though so secretly he didn't even realize it himself) hoped her new attitude only applied to her dealing with healing. She had such a sweet nature; the world didn't need any more snappish elves. And even more fervently, and even more secretly, Haldir hoped that her new attitude was all around only temporary, an outlet for the stress for being forced to exert her healing talents on too short of a notice and without any choice at all.

Haldir might have been surprised to realize that poor Nindariel was thinking the exact same thing. She hated being so commanding to these poor elves, but she had no idea how to deal with her emotions at being forced into this by Galadriel. She was good at healing, but she didn't know if she particularly liked it outside the warm feelings of helping someone. She didn't like blood one bit, and she could barely deal with working on Manilir, let alone stitching up the Marchwarden's arm.

Already, Nindariel was beginning to return to her old self as she snipped away the end of the thread. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked, almost shyly and with a small smile.

Haldir was amazed. She'd been plucked out of her comfort zone, had to heal several elves (including a cantakerous Marchwarden) and here she was with a smile on her face. Maybe his fervent desires would come true, and that she really was only reacting badly to stress. For so long, she'd been too afraid to use her training, and only just was discovering that it wasn't so bad, if a little stressful when thrown into it by forceful Ladies of Light.

Begrudgingly, Haldir admitted to himself that Nindariel's hands had skill. Of course, seeing as it was an internal acknowledgement, Nindariel hardly could notice.

She mistook his silence as irritation, something she'd noted the elf was wont to do, and rose to leave.

"I'll leave you alone, now," she said, sounding a little put out.

"Wait," he said, and Nindariel looked at him expectantly. Haldir swallowed his pride, and asked, "Care to join me for a late meal? Orophin promised to bring some stew when he returned."

Nindariel's smile returned, and she settled by his pallet. Now that she wasn't busy with wounds, her sweet nature had returned. Haldir let out an imperceptible sigh of relief, yet he couldn't figure out _why _he was sighing. Which just goes to show that fervent secret desires could often hide themselves from even the one desiring it. And Haldir was definitely one who often knew not his fervent desires.

"It is hard work, tending to the injured. I probably acted insufferable," Nindariel said quietly.

"No more insufferable than would be expected, Lady," Haldir said, amazed once again. He was actually sounding nice!

"I'm worried about Manilir."

Haldir sighed, this time noticeably. "It is my fault, you know. I didn't tell him to stay behind."

"He probably wouldn't have listened to you," a new voice replied. Orophin had entered the hut, carrying two bowls of a delicious smelling stew. It was quite a change from the bitter smelling healing herbs. "He's young and reckless, just like the rest of us used to be."

He handed a bowl to Nindariel, who set it aside to help Haldir sit up against a rolled up blanket to eat.

Only then did she realize that the elf still lacked a tunic. Neither Haldir nor Orophin seemed to notice; long months on the border with their fellow guards caused them to not even notice such things anymore. Orophin handed Haldir his bowl, and Nindariel took her own and began eating, keeping her eyes intently on her bowl.

"That's funny, he often seemed scared of his own shadow when I was around him," Haldir commented, reminding Nindariel of the topic at hand.

"Haldir, think about it. _Everyone _seems afraid of their own shadow around you," Orophin teased, winking at a self-counscious Nindariel.

Haldir glared at his brother, and began to eat with this left hand, looking annoyed that he couldn't hold his bowl with his right. "They are not," he countered.

"Stop fooling yourself, brother. You're scary and you know it."

Nindariel nearly chuckled at the brotherly teasing, but kept her laughter to herself. She lookd up, and saw Haldir rolling his eyes at his brother's words.

"I'm not always scary, am I, Nindariel?"

She smiled a she thought up a teasing retort. "When one has seen you whining about a healer sticking her fingers in your shoulder, one has seen all," she replied.

Orophin couldn't help but laugh at that, and Haldir let out a dramatic sigh.

"I'm double teamed here. All I need is Rumil joining in the fun, and my misery would be complete."

"He's on a scouting mission. Won't be back for a week," Orophin explained, more to inform Nindariel than to put his brother's mind at ease.

"Ah, bliss," Haldir replied jokingly.

Nindariel was rather intrigued. Haldir was making jokes, and even being lighthearted. It was a side she hadn't seen before. Did he really love his duty so much that he was more comfortable wounded on the border than back in Galadhon on a vacation of sorts? He certainly was an enigma.

She finished eating and stood up again. "I must go tend to Manilir once more before I rest," she announced, showing the brothers she was a lot more weary than she let on. "Don't move about, Lord Marchwarden, or you'll tear your stitches."

She moved across the hut, and both Haldir and Orophin watched her go.

"Strange," Orophin muttered, to no one in particular. "So very strange."

**

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sory this update took so long (considering I've had this chapter written for quite some time). First, I wanted to get TNG updated first, then I scrapped that and put TNG on hold (yay for crappy inspiration). Then I got hit with the Stomach Flu from Hell (Most people get it, and it doesn't even last a week. I had it for a full two weeks. Yeah, not cool). Then I had a very serious family crisis to deal with (some of you know what I'm talking about. For the rest of you, yes it did involve a funeral, funeral planning, and general gloomy feelings and wanting to hide away from the entire world in a closet), and now I've dropped classes due to my absences (ain't no way I can make up three and a half weeks of classes) and am trying to figure out when I'll be able to go back to work.**

I hate it when Real Life hits you upside the head with a shovel. All in All, February was a sucky month.

Terreis, Manilir was supposed to be a very minor, one bit character, ONLY appearing in Chapter Twelve. He's now morphed into a primary player (I have th enext chapter and a half written). Little devil, wanted to get me back for making him almost dead. And if it's not migraines, it's the stomach flu from hell. Argh.  
Angel of the Night Watchers, I made up Manilir. He's the youngest border guard, just joined the force a few months before his appearance (Gawd, sounds like he's a cop or something). I write good cliffhangers because I'm a sadistic loser. That's why.  
RenegadeKitsune, yay, I'm on an awesome list! And I'm always happy to know my stories save people's souls. Because I then hoard them and feed them to my Aragorn-in-a-closet (see Fabulously Fabulous for a sort of explanation… or not because Aragorn-in-a-closet isn't quite the Ranger you know and love…).

Thanks to everyone who sent me kind words (who actually knew I was having issues), an' thanks to all you patient people who sent me happy love reviews and made my days a tad bit brighter. Because I really need to laugh now. My whole family needs to laugh. And cry, too, but we don't like crying.

Fwoosh. I'm so dead freakin' tired. I've been having either the most horrible dreams, or the most WTF? Dreams, so… I go to bed late to avoid them, and then sometimes I don't sleep at all, like last night. But I'll leave you now. Hope you liked the chapter…


	15. Galadriel's Orders

**Whatsoever You Do**

By Dreamstrifer

**Chapter Fourteen: Galadriel's Orders**

The next day, Nindariel was changing Manilir's bandages and cleansing his wound yet again, when the young guards eyes opened.

He gasped in pain at Nindariel's ministrations, and forced out, "Who are you? What happened?"

Nindariel pulled her hands away from his stomach, startled at his words. "I am Nindariel," She squeaked out. She coughed, and forced her next words to come out smoothly. "I was sent to heal you after the border healer was hurt."

Manilir looked pained as he absorbed this information. "Did Haldir discover that I knew his secret or something? I feel as if I'd been attacked by an orc."

Nindariel giggled, but covered her mouth as she realizied that wasn't the polite thing to do. The two elves still left in the healing hut looked at her strangely. Haldir and the healer were both still in their trance sleep.

"That's because you _were_ attacked by an orc, Manilir. Marchwarden Haldir had nothing to do with it, except for blaming himself that he forgot to tell you to stay in the lookout flet."

Manilir groaned, and Nindariel would have been hard pressed to decipher if it was a groan of pain, or a groan of disappointed disbelief. "This is what I get for knowing secrets and asking uncomfortable questions. Well, I'm fine now. Thank you for helping me." Manilir moved, trying to sit up.

Nindariel caught him by the shoulders, and eased him back onto the pallet. "What is it with you border guards? All as stubborn as orcs. You were stabbed in the chest and belly. You won't be moving around much." Manilir gave her a pleading gaze. "I mean it. You can't heal if you do too much too soon. And what do you mean by the Marchwarden's secret?" Nindariel eased the last sentence into her explanation, hoping she sounded like she was trying to distract him than actually trying to find out information on Haldir.

Manilir bit his lip, and looked down at his naked chest. He was wounded badly, and the pain was starting to get to him. It was dizzying, and later, the young elf swore he wouldn't have let the information slip had he been in his right mind. Of course, the question one might have would be if the elf was ever in his right mind for asking the Marchwarden such a personal question when he was under no such influence of pain.

Then again, young elflings might be intelligent, but they often lacked common sense.

"Haldir's ticklish," he whispered quickly, as if afraid the Marchwarden might hear.

Nindariel was stunned, and rightly so. "What?" she asked, on the verge of laughter once again.

"He's very ticklish. I swear," Manilir mumbled. "Only thing that could bring him down, apart form an overbearing Orc." Manilir was growing drowsy from the pain, so Nindariel wordlessly finished binding his wounds. The wordlessness might have been more Nindariel's attempt to keep from bursting into racous laughter, but Manilir would never know. She helped him sip some water.

When Manilir fell into sleep, she left him to go check up on Haldir. Without a doubt, Haldir and Manilir were the worst wounded of all the elves. Soon, they'd be the only two left in the healing hut.

Nindariel noticed that Haldir had awoken and was looking very sour at his situation. He was exuding unpleasantness and Nindariel had a feeling he'd be even more unhappy to learn that she knew… something personal about him. Somehow, it made her almost confident with herself.

The image of the stern Marchwarden dissloving into manly giggles at the touch of fingers in the right spot made Nindariel laugh out loud. She didn't know whether it was because she knew without a doubt that Haldir would giggle, _manly,_ or the suggestiveness of the thought immediately afterward.

Whatever the reason, Nindariel had a pleasant, if teasing, smile playing at her lips as she sat down by the invalid.

"How do you fare today, lord?" she asked, carefully unwrapping his shoulder.

"I could be better," Haldir answered, his voice strained. "And yourself?"

"I'm just fine, but I'm not the one who was shot by an arrow." She inspected Haldir's shoulder with a sort of emotionless detachment. She had to will herself not to let her gaze stray below the angry red wound to other, more smooth parts of Haldir's anatomy.

Nindariel was no fool; Haldir was ineed a handsome elf, one of the better looking ones, too. And the fact that she didn't seem to acknowledge this until she had to be professional around him distressed her.

_Why wasn't I like this around Manilir, despite his wounds? _She woundered as she gently washed Haldir's shoulder. _It must be because he's so young. Yes, that's it._

"You look lost in thought," Haldir commented.

Nindariel wrung out the soft, wet rag, and laid it aside to dry Haldir's shoulder with another.

"Maybe," she answered absently, keeping her eyes trained on her task.

"You're quite a surprise, Nindariel." Haldir's matter-of-fact tone punctured her reverie.

"What do you mean?" she asked, lifting her eyes to his.

"I think you know what I mean. Months ago, I never would have suspected you to be…" He trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Stubborn?"

Haldir smirked. "That's one way to put it. A little harsher than what I was going for, however."

"I don't know why I've been acting so forcefully. I think it's because I don't know any other way to act right now."

"You could just act like yourself," Haldir suggested. He touched her hand, which still lay on his shoulder. That seemed to snap Nindariel back to reality.

She pulled her hand away. "You're absolutely right," she said, not meeting his eyes. "Excuse me, Marchwarden, I need to check on the others."

She stood up, and left without another word.

Haldir couldn't help but feel as if he did something wrong.

The next few days built up a routine. Haldir was moved closer to Manilir. He and the young elf were the only ones left in the healing hut after three days. Orophin brought the two invalids their meals, with Nindariel helping every now and then. Manilir spent most of the time unconscious. All his energy was needed in healing his internal organs, but it was soon safe to say he would make a complete recovery, though it would take some time.

And Haldir spent most of his time utterly and completely bored.

He was sometimes granted a reprieve, thanks to Nindariel. His brother was usually busy with border business, and it drove Haldir crazy that he wasn't privy to it. He unloaded his concerns to the self-conscious Nindariel.

Nindariel, in turn, felt it extremely hard to keep her 'professional' distance as he complained to her. She found it quite amusing that this strong, iron-willed Marchwarden was complaining. And strangely, she didn't seemed to mind.

About a week after Nindariel's arrival, Haldir was sitting up, and she was helping him do arm exercises so his shoulder would heal properly and with his full range of motion. Had they denied doing the exercises, the tendons could heal too tightly and too stiffly for Haldir to properly use his arm.

"I don't think it's the fact that I'm not there," he was saying. Nindariel was slowly helping him rotate his shoulder. "It's that they won't _tell _me anything."

"They probably just want you to concentrate on getting better."

Haldir let out a sound that suspiciously resembled a snort. "I'm so sure. They're probably basking in the light of laziness."

Nindariel couldn't help but laugh. "You might be surprised, lord. Orophin is a good leader in your absence."

"Orophin? _Orophin _took charge?" Haldir squawked out. His eyes were the very picture of indignation. "Are they insane?"

"Look at it this way, Lord," Nindariel continued. She let go of his arm, and settled back into a more comfortable position. "They could have chosen Rumil."

Haldir had to nod in painful agreement. "That is a very good point." He also settled back, and looked over at Nindariel, who was looking at him. "What?'

"Nothing," Nindariel said quickly, turning away to fiddle with a spare bandage. "How is your shoulder? Did the exercise cause any pain?"

"Well, of course it caused pain, but it's fine. Not as bad as yesterday."

"That's good news. Your wound is knitting together nicely. I was worried that I'd pulled out the stitches too soon, but it seems fine."

"You're babbling," Haldir observed, watching her carefully avoid looking at him.

"I'm not babbling. I never babble."

"You're babbling," he insisted, an amused tone sneaking into his voice.

"I need to check Manilir," she said, and stood up to move closer to the still-sleeping elf.

Haldir watched her check the younger elf, and then watched her leave the hut to find Orophin, presumably, to speak with him about something or other. He shook his head. Why was Nindariel acting so strangely? Truly, ever since she'd arrived on the border her behavior never quite got to normal. She'd been forceful, then talkative, then completely and utterly silent. Like now. She wasn't going to speak to him for the rest of night, he guessed. And he couldn't figure out why. He hadn't said anything too terribly rude, and he certainly hadn't frightened her. Teased her, maybe, but nothing more.

Maybe that was it. Haldir didn't know how to tease a maiden. He wasn't that great at teasing his own brothers. He'd probably said something disturbing or something like that, and hadn't even know. Haldir nodded in affirmation of his conclusion.

But that also didn't explain why she was staring at him only moments ago. He'd been stared at before. It was a common occurance. But Nindariel's stare was… different somehow. He couldn't figure out why, either. This elf maiden was certainly starting to seem more complex than he'd ever imagined.

And he also wondered whether the complexity was a good thing, or a very bad thing.

Nindariel, on the other hand, new exactly how she was staring at Haldir. When he had that look of pain on his face… Nindariel would never admit it, but she felt her heart break just a little bit to see his pain. She didn't know why either. She hardly knew him.

Certainly any elf more experienced than Ninadriel would swiftly say that she was starting to fancy him. It was starting to become clear, even to Orophin who'd watched her tend to his brother, that she was certainly starting to feel not-un-kindly towards the Marchwarden. However, Nindariel never had such feelings towards anyone, and therefore, knew not what they were. So, like many such things, she promptly ignored them.

She left the healing hut feeling rather foolish at being caught staring at the handsome elf, and immediately sought out Orophin. He was talking to two other of the guard, and they all bowed at her approach.

"Ah, our healer surfaces," one said. Not too long ago, Nindariel would have blushed and ran away at his words, but now, she simply smiled at the joke.

"Yes," she said. She still wasn't very talkative around too many elves at once. "Haldir is recovering quickly," she said to Orophin. "But if he tries to resume his duties too soon he might hurt his healing flesh."

"I see… why tell me this now?" Orophin asked.

Nindariel looked surprised. "Why, with the border healer good as new, shan't I take my leave soon?"

"You're leaving us?" the second guard asked in mock despair. "Our lovely respite from ugly orc faces?"

This time, Nindariel did blush. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"I suppose since the healer is fine now, there's no reason for you to stay," Orophin said, thinking as he spoke. "However, you'll need an escort, and we can spare no elf."

Nindariel looked disappointed, and spoke up again. "Surely I can go back by myself?"

Orophin gave her a kind smile. "I'm sorry, Nindariel. But Lady Galadriel's orders are that no elleth should travel such a distance alone. It's for your own safety."

Nindariel nodded meekly, and turned to walk away. "Thank you anyway," She said, and went on to help the cook with supper.

The other two guards turned back to Orophin. "The Lady did issue such an order," the first one said. "But what's this nonsense about not being able to spare anyone?"

Orophin smiled. "It was Lady Galadriel's order, not only that no elf maiden should travel alone, but that Nindariel should not be sent back to Galadhon for awhile yet. And she is not to know that."

The second guard was surprised. "But, why should Lady Galadriel say such a thing?"

"Because," Orophin explained, turning back to check his arrows, "Lord Haldir is still healing. And only Nindariel is allowed to tend to him."

The two guards were perplexed, but asked no questions. Somehow, they had a feeling that Nindariel's exclusive care to Haldir was not just because she was a talented healer.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hi. I'm not here. I'm just pretending I am. I was going to be at Meg Cabot's book signing in St. Louis, but alas, that didn't work out (I wont' go into detail, but let me assure you, if I did, you'd definitely get an earful of language children and adults alike should not hear). Then I was considering watching the Illinois v. Michigan St. Championship game, but then I remembered I hate basketball (unless I'm playing with a couple of other people who also hate basketball), and decided I'll wait and have my mom tell me if Illinois (go Illinois!) winns later. So I decided I'd better update this before y'all kill me.

The end.

Terreis, Haldir, you are too cranky. Ahem. Here's some fluffly Haldir/Nindariel falling in love goodness. Yay.  
Laer4572, unfortunately, my lack of classes only seems to invite my father to give me more hours at my job, despite the fact that I"ve told him several times I do not wish to work full time. The fact that I'm writing my novel doesn't impress him. Oh well, at least I don't have to screw around with jerky professors.  
Copper Heart, I neither knew the healing stuff nor researched it. I made it up. (shhh, don't tell anyone).  
dani-celebrindel, yay, chemistry related jokes! Sorry, I love chemistry. Ahem. I like shyer Nindariel better. So that's why she's easing up in this chapter. Because she's done being uberstressed and not knowing how to act.  
Jousting Elf with a Sabre, I wasn't having nightmares, I was just having really horrible dreams. There's a difference, kinda. I go through cycles of having weird screwed up dreams and nice dreams, so it really doesn't seem to help about what I think about befoe bed (I usually think about my novels anyway). Here's an update for you, sorry it took so long.  
utsuri, Nice nindariel is back. I couldn't part with her for long!

In other news, Ich bin ein sprechender Kuchen.

Believe it.


	16. Haldir's Heart

**Whatsoever You Do**

By Dreamstrifer

**Chapter Fifteen: Haldir's Heart**

"When are you returning to Galadhon?"

Nindariel looked up from the dressing on Haldir's wounds. He was looking at her curiously. It was obvious he was truly interested.

"Whenever you can spare someone to escort me," Nindariel replied, simply.

Haldir looked confused for a moment. Something about the situation didn't sit right with him. But then again, he was being kept in the dark about everything going on at the border, except the care of himself and Manilir.

"Why do you ask?" she continued. "Trying to get rid of me?"

Haldir was about to quickly console her and explain it was nothing of the sort, when he realized her tone of voice was playful. Sure enough, she was smiling amusedly.

"Oh, yes," he played along. "I can't stand the very sight of you."

Nindariel laughed, and Haldir marvelled that she was so changed from a few months ago. Of course, spending time at the border for nearly three weeks did make one more comfortable with the guards, but Nindariel never before had seemed the type to loosen up easily. Why was she so engaging now?

Haldir didn't realize it, but he himself had changed. Whereas he would have never joked with an elleth, he was now teasing Nindariel right back, and enjoying himself. Furthermore, he found he didn't quite want Nindariel to leave yet, anyhow. And he didn't know what to do with that newfound information.

The other healer was helping Nindariel with Manilir, until the young elf could be moved to Galadhon for long term recovery. Haldir was frustrated at how long his own recovery was taking. He only felt pain if he moved his arm too sharply or in a certain direction. He wasn't even allowed to pull back a bowstring. Nindariel's conversation was perhaps the only thing keeping him occupied. And it was no wonder Rumil liked the maiden so much. She was pleasant to speak to, when she wasn't stuttering or embarrassed, and was a good listener.

And Haldir never had needed a good listener before.

But Nindariel bore all his complaints and concerns with great dignity and without passing judgment. She was a better friend than even his brothers sometimes.

"Come, we'll go for a walk today," Nindariel was saying. Haldir looked up, his thoughts broken.

"A walk?"

"Yes, of course. Your arm injury didn't affect your legs, did it?"

Haldir blinked, and shook his head. She was mostly back to her old self, minus the incredible shyness, but every now and then a hint of a temper flared up. It was an amazing thing to behold.

"Well, it sounds like a good idea to me," Haldir said, sitting up. Nindariel helped tuck his arm into a sling so it wouldn't swing as he walked, and took his good hand and helped pull him up.

"I can't believe the great healer Nindariel is letting me go _outside,_" he added with an air of teasing sarcasm.

"Oh please…" Nindariel replied with a smirk. "If I let you outside unattended, you'll no doubt grab the first weapon you see and start flailing about, and then where would you be? Back with more stitches!"

Haldir's laugh indicated that Nindariel's surmisation was quite correct. They left the healing hut, Manilir bidding them a quick goodbye, and began walking through the trees.

"I've never been this far from Galadhon before," Nindariel said. She was standing on Haldir's left, seeing as how his hurt arm was on his right. She wondered vaguely if he would offer his arm in the appropriate manner, but he did not. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of dissapointment (though she knew not exactly why), but consoled herself by saying that since his one arm was in a sling, he couldn't be bothered to hold onto a lady with his other.

"Really? I love it here… It almost seems like a second home." He spoke of the border fondly, and Nindariel saw he really did love it there. She studied him a bit as he looked around the trees, and saw a great love in his eyes. So, he really did love the border and his job more than anything else.

"It's beautiful, and a little strange to think that just a few steps will lead you away from Lorien," Nindariel said quietly.

"You know, you're different than you used to be," Haldir said suddenly.

Nindariel, quite surprised at the non-sequitur, grazed her eyes to his face once again. He looked slightly amused.

"I, I suppose so, Marchwarden."

So, she had finally dropped the Lord. It was somewhat a comfort, but Haldir really couldn't figure out why she still did not call him by name.

"You wouldn't even speak to me a few months ago. Why the change, I wonder?"

"I don't know, Marchwarden." She was beginning to get embarrassed, and Haldir could sense that.

"Well, in any case, Nindariel, it is a nice change."

She smiled with a hint of color tinting her cheeks, and Haldir smiled back. He had changed so much himself. He normally wouldn't give an elleth such attention, as he was too busy, but Nindariel…

No, he wasn't. He couldn't be. He firmly squished that little thought that was niggling into his brain away, never to be seen, or so he hoped.

They had stopped walking. "I want to show you something," Haldir said quite suddenly. Nindariel was about to ask what he meant, but before she had the chance, he took her by the waist with his good arm, and pulled her gently from the faint path.

A few yards in, he stopped, but his arm was still about her waist. It would be most prudent to note that at that precise time, Haldir couldn't say why he felt the need to take hold of the elleth like that. To be sure, he figured it out very soon afterward. Very, very soon.

The elleth seemed a little lightheaded at the thought that this handsome elf had his arm about her waist. He'd never really paid this much attention to her, not even when they had banded together to seek out revenge against the Sons of Elrond and Rumil.

"There," Haldir said, taking his arm back and pointing straight up. Just over their heads, was a nest of a bluebird. The baby birds were almost full grown, and looked about ready to fly.

"How sweet!" Nindariel said, standing on tiptoe to see better. When Haldir had let go, she felt a little disappointed, but the feeling dissolved as she saw the baby birds. Her excitement then led Haldir to believe that she didn't seem to care if he had his arm about her waist or not, and that made him a little uncomfortable. "When did you discover them?"

"Not long before the skirmish," Haldir replied. "I thought you might like to see them."

Nindariel almost blushed, but she didn't. She felt a little flush of pleasure that Haldir thought of her like that. Still, however, she didn't consider why she felt that pleasure. She gave him a brilliant smile, and turned back to the birds, and began singing a little lullaby to them.

It was right at that instant, with Nindariel on tiptoe, singing an elfling song to the baby birds who cried for food from their mother, that Haldir realized just why he put his arm about her waist.

Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien, was in love with Nindariel.

Well, perhaps love was a little too strong of a word, but he knew that the elleth who had tended to him after he was wounded, who had kissed him in a drunken haze, and who sewed him the most beautiful bedsheets he had ever seen definitely had dug her way into his heart.

Haldir nearly choked. The sound drew Nindariel's gaze, but he managed a watery smile, and she returned it. "Don't like my singing?" She teased.

"You're singing is… beautiful," he said with a little strain. Nindariel furrowed her brows, wondering what he meant by the tone, but shrugged.

Haldir couldn't be in love with her. He didn't fall in love, he was the Marchwarden! He recalled his conversation with Nindariel before they left. The one where they claimed they didn't need love, and the tea kettle had interrupted them before anything… happened.

"Well, they're darling. When do you suppose they shall fly?"

Haldir looked up at the baby birds. "A week, maybe less."

"I would so like to see them. Ada once took my sister and I to a bird's nest long ago, when we were but elflings. Their mother pushed them out of the nest as we watched. It was quite exciting. Well, I suppose a lot of things were more exciting when you were young."

Haldir nodded, not really paying attention. He was studying her rapt face, wondering at his feelings. He knew he had felt very fondly towards her, and his first thought had been love. He didn't know what love was like, so he couldn't say if that's what it was. But he knew that no matter how hard he had tried to resist it, he still felt something for the healer. She'd done any number of things to raise his ire, intentional or not. She had gotten drunk and plagued him mercilessly, kissing him and ruining his bedsheets. She'd stuck her fingers in his wound, quite painfully, but that was to help heal him. And the drunken escapade wasn't truly her fault; it was Rumil's. Even if she hadn't meant to do any of those things, he still had a reason to be angry with her. And even with that, he couldn't help but smile when he saw her face every morning when she changed his bandages.

Nindariel tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear, and turned to him again. "I think it's almost time to check on Manilir."

"What about the other healer?" Haldir asked.

"I can't leave Manilir's care solely to him. He's my responsibility too. Which is also why I don't leave your care solely to him either. I guess I'll have to when I leave, if I ever leave…"

Haldir smiled weakly, and offered his arm. "Let's go back then, shall we?" She nodded, and took his arm. He swallowed hard. Well, that was an interesting turn events. He just realized his heart where Nindariel was concerned, and in a span of five minutes also realized that she was being so nice to him just because he was her patient. It figured. He hadn't done anything to truly have his feelings reciporacate. Nothing at all. He was the cold Marchwarden, and it'd be a wonder if anyone fell in love with him.

No matter. He'd dealt with such little instances before. And this was what one was. He'd certainly been attracted to other elleths before, and they hadn't returned his attraction, and this was simply what it was a case of.

That's right, he thought as they reached the healing hut. It was simply a deep attraction, nothing more.

But even he didn't believe himself as he sat down on his bed and watched the pretty Nindariel tend to Manilir with the other healer. She was different, he could tell. She was shy, yet loving, and she was more friendly with him than a healer needed to be.

She was Nindariel, and Haldir was in love with her.

And with that, Haldir knew that the orders keeping Nindariel here were not because the border lacked sufficient guards, but because the Lady of the Wood had been plotting.

And he and Nindariel were at the very center of it.

He knew what he had to do.

**Author's Note: **Dreamstrifer's my name, Substantial Fluff's my name (as Ellabel calls it). I'm in a horrid mood, so I guess it's good I finished this chapter before this mood descended upon me, or I would have been QUITE sadistic to my characters (even more than I have been lately).

Don't be a teenager with a crappy job. It really sucks.

Haldir's ticklishness will soon come into play. More Manilir in the next chapter, and more… REALIZATIONS. Haldir finally figured it out, eh? It's about time. Now, how long until Nindariel realizes she's doomed?

This is officially my longest story on my page. Wow. Fun stuff, baby. And it's only about halfway finished (as I can tell). And no, the end will not be when Nindariel realizes her feelings, because that's not TOO far off. The end is… well, telling would be ruining, wouldn't it?

I'd better go before my mood gets so bad I curse next time I find something disappointing (like my dad eating all of my food again) and wake everyone up.


	17. Ready to Depart

**Whatsoever You Do  
**by Dreamstrifer

**Chapter 16: Ready to Depart**

"_Orophin!"_

The usually easy-going elf cringed at the sharp injuncture of his name by his brother. Haldir looked mad. No, not mad. _Livid_.

"Why, hello, brother," Orophin said, dismissing the two guards he was speaking to. They were just out of sight of the healing hut, and the interim leader tried to steer the conversation away from where he was sure it would go. "Nindariel trusts you to wander about alone? Wasn't she afraid you'd take hold of a sword and reopen your wound?"

Haldir would not be swayed from his anger so easily. "Why did you tell Nindariel that you couldn't spare someone to escort her back to Galadhon?" he asked, ignoring his brother's question.

Haldir, when provoked, was quite direct. Orophin began to feel a little fearful. Haldir was the Marchwarden of Lothlorien for a reason, and he certainly earned his reputation. The reputation that made half the maidens in Lorien shake when he was near (and, it was proven, not because he had any great charms to match his handsome countenance). Haldir was a formidable foe in battle, and if he thought someone, especially one of his brothers, was acting untowardly, his wrath was swift and sure.

Therefore, Orophin had to handle the livewire quite carefully.

"Because it's true, Haldir."

"No, it's not."

"How would you know? You've been off duty since the skirmish, and therefore, you have no idea the status of the border." Orophin was lying through his teeth, and though he could lie with the best of him, he had a feeling Haldir didn't believe him.

"That may be so, but I know my border, and I know my guards. You have elves to spare, and you _will _spare them!"

Ah. So Haldir was a little touchy about Orophin's suggestion that he didn't know what was going on. Figures. Haldir took his duty a little too seriously.

"I can't, brother!'

"You can, and you will. You're only the leader because I can't pull back a bowstring, but I still have authority. You will take Nindariel back home, as she requested, _or _you can consider yourself disobeying a direct order from your Marchwarden."

This was a little . . . unexpected. Orophin paled a little. The Lady hadn't told him that Haldir would get snotty about all of this. Orophin didn't think Haldir _would _get snotty over letting a few border guards out. In fact, Orophin had thought that if Haldir was uninjured, he would have been rather loath to let anyone leave, even Nindariel herself!

"Haldir, calm down!"

Haldir's arm was still in a sling, and his hair had been unbraided, since he could not braid it back up with one arm. Despite these two infractions, the rest of him looked just like he always looked. He'd dressed back up in his normal tunic, belt, and boots, and though his sword was missing from his side, he was obviously trying to make himself look more like the Marchwarden he was instead of the invalid he'd had to resign himself to.

"Why are you lying, Orophin? Did the Lady tell you to?"

Orophin's heart skipped a beat at the question. Haldir was dancing dangerously close to the truth, and if Orophin didn't say something, the smart elf would figure all out. Little did he know that Orophin's pause after the question confirmed Haldir's suspicions.

"Of course not. What kind of ridiculousness is that?" Orophin studied his brother, and noted that Haldir still wasn't believing him. But there wasn't much he could do about that. He could, as he threatened, punish him for the infractions, but the Lady would take care of all of that, should the occasion arise.

Orophin began to wonder just what Celeborn knew what he was getting into when he married Galadriel. If he didn't, that had to be one surprising shock... And he also began to wonder just what _Nindariel_ was getting into with Haldir. Well, the Lady was right about one thing. Haldir was certainly protective of her.

"I won't spare anyone," Orophin continued when Haldir didn't answer.. "I just can't."

"Very well then. I shall escort her myself to Galadhon, and when I am fully healed, you _will _suffer the consequences for disobeying me, brother of mine or not." And before Orophin could argue, he stalked off to find the elf in question.

Orophin watched him go, feeling a little amused by everything. So, that's what Galadriel knew would happen. Of course she knew that he would throw a hissy fit and end up escorting her back himself. It was in his nature to be protective of the people he loved. He'd give his life for one of his brothers, Orophin knew, just as he and Rumil would give their lives for him.

And it wasn't until that moment that Orophin was absolutely dead certain that Haldir was in love with Nindariel. _Well,_ he thought to himself at the realization. _My work here is done. _

Now, all that was left was for Lady Arwen to convince Nindariel to reciprocate the feelings that Haldir was sure to keep hidden.

Nindariel was sitting at Manilir's bedside. The young elf was still quite weak, but he could sit up now if he was propped up and had someone to help him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, trying not to cast a glance over her shoulder to see if Haldir had returned.

"I am well. As well as one could be with two orc wounds, I suppose," the guard replied. Now that he was conscious most of the time, he was in high spirits, and Nindariel found that he had a good sense of humor, and was quick to talk to her. She thought perhaps this was because he was so bored with sitting around all day, much like the Marchwarden himself was.

"You're a quick healer, Manilir," Nindariel noted, shifting in her seat. "As is the Marchwarden. Quick even for elves."

"I'm most assured that Haldir is rather too stubborn to be injured for long. I can see him healing by his will to be at his duty alone."

Nindariel had to laugh in spite of herself. Manilir's observation was most accurate, if she had any say in the matter. She was rather relieved Haldir had not returned to hear the guard's words. Manilir was still quite nervous in the Marchwarden's presence, but convalescing with him made the young elf more at ease. Plus, his secret knowledge of Haldir's ticklishness had something of a shield around him. He felt quite safe as long as he knew Haldir could be brought down by tickling.

Manilir and Nindariel thought much alike when it came to the Marchwarden.

"And what is your excuse, Manilir?"

"I suppose it is my fear that the Marchwarden would have a few choice words about my invalid state."

Nindariel laughed again. Once more, it was exactly as Haldir seemed.

"In any case, the only complaint I have with quick healers is their tendency to want to overexert themselves."

Manilir nodded. He'd already been chastised for moving about too much when he thought Nindariel wasn't looking. It must be even worse for Haldir, who would know _when_ to quit, whether he was healthy or not.

Before either could say another word, the door flew open and a somewhat irritated Haldir returned.

"You are going home tomorrow, Nindariel," he said simply, flopping gracelessly onto his pallet.

"What?" she asked, taken aback at his blunt announcement. "Orophin can spare someone?"

"According to him, no. And since he won't listen to his superior, I'm taking matters into my own hands."

Nindariel blinked, and exchanged a confused glance with Manilir. Manilir was sorry to hear that the pretty healer would leave, but he couldn't expect a Lady such as she to stay on the border forever. Nindariel herself was strangely sad to be leaving. Life at Galadhon would seem almost boring. And she admitted to herself that she'd miss Haldir. _And Manilir, too, of course, _she added to her thoughts, quickly.

"What do you mean?" she queried curiously.

"What I mean is, since my brother is acting like a complete idiot, I'm taking you back to Galadhon. And it's about time too."

"You?" she asked, standing up quickly. "But you're not fully healed yet!"

"I can still sit on a horse, can't I?"

"But there's a reason an escort is required, sir. What if we're attacked."

"I'm quite sure, Nindariel, that should an orc manage to somehow penetrate beyond the guarded perimeter, it'll be taken care of." He pulled the sling off from around his neck, and tossed it to the side. "We'll be quite fine. There's nothing to fear, just..." He shook his head. "Some people don't know well enough to keep their nose out of other people's business."

"You can shoot a bow, can't you?" Manilir asked the distraught Nindariel. "You told me yourself."

"That doesn't mean I'm good at it!" She retorted. "I am out of practice."

"I shouldn't worry," Haldir said. He closed his eyes and lay back on his bed. "What is there to be afraid of? And on the very off chance that something does happen, I'll use my other arm."

Nindariel looked to Manilir, who simply shook his head. He didn't know either.

"Very well," she sighed, and sat back down by Manilir's side. "It will be nice to go home."

"And with the other healer," Haldir spoke up, "Manilir will be fine."

She nodded, though with his eyes closed he could not see it.

"You look rather lost in thought," Manilir said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Stop that," She said, pushing it out of the way. "I am not."

"You are too, you get that look in your eye when you're thinking about something embarrassing and you don't want to admit it."

"I am not!"

Haldir opened one eye and looked at the two. The playful bickering between the two was amusing, or at least it would have been if he hadn't felt jealous. He wasn't allowed to feel jealous, he had no claim on her.

"Oh come on, Nindariel, I know you are. Thinking about your sweetheart?"

Nindariel blushed bright red, and Manilir laughed at her reaction.

"I don't have one."

"You don't?"

"No! And you know very well, Manilir. Stop teasing me."

Haldir opened his other eye and stared at the ceiling. The two knew he was awake, that was for certain. He felt sort of left out, though he saw no reason why they should include him in their banter.

"But you have such cute reactions."

"Tell him to stop teasing me, Haldir!"

That right there nearly caused Haldir to roll off his pallet. He looked over to see Nindariel smiling in spite of herself and Manilir laughing.

"And how am I to manage that?" he asked, forcing himself to speak in an even voice. It was the first time she had ever called him by his given name to his face.

"I don't know, assert your authority or something," she said, turning back to the young elf. If she noticed her slip in "propriety" she didn't say anything about it. But if he knew the elleth, she would have been horrified that she hadn't shown him proper respect.

"According to Orophin, I don't _have _authority," He said sourly.

"What happened?" Manilir asked.

"I told you, he's being an idiot. Rumil's the idiot, Orophin's supposed to be the smart one."

Manilir and Nindariel exchanged another glance.

"What did he do?"

"He refused to accept the fact that not only am I still in authority though I am injured, but that he most certainly does have an elf to spare to escort Nindariel home."

"Why would he do that?" Nindariel asked, quite concerned. She liked Orophin. Not as much as Rumil, but he always seemed reasonable to her.

"I don't know," Haldir said, but the way he said it clued her in to thinking that he did know, and he didn't like it.

"Oh," she said, and patted Manilir on the hand. "You're good for today, I suppose the other healer will change your bandages tomorrow."

Manilir smiled at her. "It was nice to have an elleth on the border. You're like a breath of fresh air."

Nindariel smile, but miraculously did not blush. It wasn't the first time an elf had said it was nice to have her around the border. She'd gotten quite used to the compliment. It still was no less embarrassing.

"It was nice," Haldir put in. "Even if you did stick your fingers into my shoulder."

Nindariel smiled again. This time, he was not indignant, just amused. "I am sorry if I hurt you," she said. "But it worked, did it not?"

Haldir watched her smile, and noticed her lips looked quite soft. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss her... not that drunken kiss, but... _really _kiss her. Has she even really been kissed? Besides that horrible Elladan's trick..._ "Yes, it did," He said, breaking himself out of his thoughts. It was no good to dwell on his feelings for her. Yes, he did like her, maybe even love her. But he had no time to waste his thoughts on her. He had to keep the almost cold distance between them if they were to travel together alone. She had been quite impersonal when healing him, but when she was simply speaking with him or Manilir... He couldn't help but wonder if the younger elf was also a bit smitten with her.

Even if Manilir was, Haldir had no idea that the young guard would have been too afraid to even consider such a thing. Manilir had asked him if he was in love, right before the attack, and the young elf was convinced that he indeed was, and he knew long before Haldir did that the Marchwarden had feelings for Nindariel.

Of course, pretty much everyone _but _the two elves in question knew Haldir had feelings for Nindariel.

But the hard part was getting him to admit it. Haldir knew he had been willfully ignoring his feelings for a while, but with Nindariel... she was just so completely inexperienced with the other sex that she had no idea what those feelings would mean.

_Such a shame_, Haldir thought as he watched Nindariel getting ready to leave the next day. _To be as old as she and not know much about anything about life beyond her talan..._

Well, that would change, if he had anything to do with it.

"We leave at dawn," he spoke finally, and Nindariel smiled. She had such a lovely smile...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wow. Just... wow. I would have had this chapter out a lot earlier. I really would have. But first, my notes I wrote at work ended up magically disappearing in the wash (along with five bucks), and then, Nindariel and Haldir refused to do as theyw ere told. Manilir was good, he did everything even though I nearly killed him. But Nindariel and Haldir were absolutely obstinate. This chapter was mostly supposed to be their journey back to the city, but Haldir wouldn't do it. He insisted on waiting. And Nindariel wasn't supposed to call him Haldir yet, but she did so anyway (even if she did revert back immediately). And then I had writer's block. I never get writer's block. It made me sad. But anyway, sorry for the long time in coming. I have no good excuse except maybe my insane work schedule (which is never consistent, gosh darnit!). 

At least I'm not in a bad mood anymore! Yay!

legolasnDcolorblueinterestme, You have a long name. Ahem. Anyway, you thought that was my best chapter? Why, thank you. I really like it, so yay!  
Mad-Aniviel, I hate good weather. The sun can just go to hell (and the fact that I burn easier than dry wood has nothing to do with that... or DOES it?)  
Tora Delerium, the tickling, OH the tickling. -insane cackle- Cute guy who's only purpose to die? I dunno... there was this HORRIBLE movie I once watched about a werewolf, and the hottest guy EVER was only on screen for like, three seconds, dancing with a hooker. I swear, that guy was hotter than Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom or anyone, and HE DIDN"T GET A CREDIT... but he was seriously freaking hot.  
Willow Spirit, yep, I'm American. I live in Illinois (the southern part). Catherines who spell their names with a C rock, don't ya know!  
TERREIS! My long lost twin has graced me with a review as she reads! You rock my world (in a non-sexual way). Gentle elf does sound wrong. Jeez. He needs to cultivate that squished thought. Maybe he could ask Sam for some gardening tips. Haldir CAN be that thick headed. He's a guy! Worship the fluff... I like that!  
September, Harry Potter fic is the dark side? Well, gimmie a lightsaber and call me Imperial girl... "I'm just an Imperial Girl, livin' in an Imperial world..." Yeah, I'm planning on a HP fic. I belong to the Dork Side, what can I say?

rides off into the sunset, wondering how she's going to manage to finagle seeing the Producers and running back across the river to see Star Wars: ROTS immediately afterward-

My planning skills suck. And George Lucas should have quit when he was behind... But the Producers should be amusing. "When you've got it... flaunt it..."


	18. Travels and Tickling

**Whatsoever You Do**  
by Dreamstrifer

**Chapter 17: Travels and Tickling**

Dawn came swiftly and Nindariel gathered her few things into a saddle bag for her borrowed horse. She braided her hair down her back. On her flight to the border she'd had no time to be conscious of her appearance, but she really didn't want her golden hair to be caught on low lying branches. Not that it really would happen, but she wouldn't have to brush it out until she got home, either.

As she wove the strands into a thick braid, she sat by Manilir and said goodbye.

"I shall miss you entertaining me," the young elf said to her. "I fear I shall grow quite bored without you."

"You'll be joining me in Galadhon for long term recovery soon enough," she answered. "And then you'll be too busy with all the young elleths babying you to care about talking to me."

Manilir laughed. "Never. You saved my life, how could I ignore you?"

"Be well, Manilir." She finished off the braid and threw it over her shoulder. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Haldir, arm still in a sling, was waiting for her outside. He held the horses, and nodded at her as she came outside and said her goodbyes to the guards she'd made friends with. Lastly, she said goodbye to Orophin.

"We all shall miss you," he said as she prepared her horse. "It was nice having a maiden at the lonely border for a time."

"I'm sure. Which was probably why you tried to prevent my departure." The words were spoken in jest, but Haldir half-wished they hadn't been.

Orophin just gave a noncommital shrug. "I give you my permission to give Haldir a good smack if he misbehaves himself."

Haldir couldn't help but snort rudely. "You are the one she should smack, Orophin. With your preventing her leave and all."

Nindariel noted he was still quite testy about the situation. She'd long since gotten past it, but she had a feeling that the stubborn Marchwarden wasn't so easily pacified as herself.

Orophin just rolled his eyes and helped Nindariel onto her horse. Haldir mounted as well, and the two ventured into the forest with one last wave. The return trip was rather different from her coming. Then, she'd galloped at a breakneck speed so that she didn't have time to wonder where she was going or look around her.

Now, as they continued on through the Golden Wood, Nindariel took in the beauty of it. As one who never truly left Galadhon, it was all quite interesting. Haldir spoke little, as if he were trying to figure out something, so Nindariel kept silent as well. They rode side by side, and every now and then she glanced over at the Marchwarden. He'd meet her eyes, and look as if he were about to say something, but eventually nothing would come.

"I want to thank you," she finally said as they stopped to eat the noon meal.

"What for?" he asked, handing her a small pouch of food.

"For taking me back. I might have been stuck on the border for months if there had been no one else to take me."

"There were people to take you, Nindariel."

Nindariel shrugged. She still didn't know who was telling the truth, Haldir or Orophin.

Haldir sighed. "Orophin was being difficult. Granted, it wasn't entirely his fault, but still."

Nindariel nodded, and the two soon lapsed into the uncomfortable silence once again.

She didn't know how she'd feel as she went back home. She thought she should be happy, or at the very least apathetic. But she felt very confused. And she had no doubt that it was Haldir who confused her. Not long ago, all he was to her was a cold elf who was married to his duty. Now, after healing his wounds and getting to know him better, she wasn't so sure. He seemed to have a strong facade built up.

No, not a facade. He really was dutiful, and he really wasn't hiding anything. At least not before. Now, he seemed more like he was hiding his emotions than he had been before the border incident.

Nindariel might have been a bit naive, but she truly wasn't stupid. She knew there was something bigger surrounding Haldir and herself, but she had no idea what. She thought Rumil's silly plot to play matchmaker had been resolved. Had she known the Lady of Light herself was involved, she would have been quite speechless.

Nindariel's backside was quite sore after a few hours. Sure, she was an elf on an elven horse, but that didn't mean she rode horses every day. Haldir didn't seem troubled, and Nindariel shifted uncomfortably. She figured she'd be used to the saddle if she rode as often as Haldir, but as it stood, she'd ridden very little in her life, and it was starting to show.

"How much longer to Galadhon?" Nindariel was trying to make conversation. Haldir's silence was unnerving her.

"A day or so," he replied shortly. "We can rest now, if you wish."

Nindariel looked up to see Haldir's horse at a halt. He gave her something of a smile, and dismounted, stretching his arm with a grimace. Nindariel slid down off her horse, and kicked at her skirt, trying to get it to fall to her feet instead of folded up above her knees.

"Come, I'll show you a stream where you can freshen up a bit," he said absently. He led her through a thicket to a babbling stream, crystal clear amongst the mellyrn. "I hope you aren't too put off by my company. I fear I'm not very conversational today."

"Are you ever conversation, Lord Haldir?" Nindariel smiled to him, and knelt by the bank. She dipped her fingers into the water. "So cool."

"Yes." He looked at her a moment, before asking, "Are you happy to go home?"

Nindariel nodded, flicking the water from her fingers. "I can heal, but I don't know if I could handle it every day of my life."

"I think I can see that," Haldir chuckled. He settled down next to her, enjoying the companionship. "I wonder if the furor over my brothers' an dmy display has died down."

Nindariel couldn't help but grin at the memory. "A bit, but it's still one of the most interesting things that has happened in a long while."

"I'm sure." Haldir shook his head. 'To think, not a year ago you wouldn't have been able to speak to me, let alone travel with me."

"People change," Nindariel whispered to herself.

"Do they really?" Haldir's tone was serious.

"Well, don't they?"

Haldir shook his head. "Deep inside, I'm sure you still stutter at the sight of me." He was teasing her. Nindariel smirked, and stuck her hand back into the stream. She pulled it out, and flicked chilly droplets of water onto his face.

"Stutter."

Haldir wiped his face off, and smirked. "Should have expected that." He leaned closer to her, and tugged on a strand of hair, making her shriek.

"Stop that!" She exclaimed with a grin, reaching over and brushing her fingers against his side. It was only to warn him that she _would _tickle him if he continued to tease, but strangely, he let out a loud, choking laugh.

"S-stop!"

"Your turn to stutter," Nindariel taunted and began tickling his belly in earnest. True to Manilir's word, Haldir was reduced to unelvish giggles until he fell to his back. He couldn't even gather the breath to plead her to stop. Finally, he grasped her wrists and pulled them away from his middle. This caused Nindariel to loser her balance and she toppled over, on _top_ of Haldir.

Their eyes met, and Nindariel suddenly wasn't amused. Their faces loomed closer and closer, and Haldir was about to press his lips to hers when he gasped belatedly in pain. "My shoulder!"

Nindariel pulled away and touched his arm. The laughing and her graceless fall had hurt it, and h e hadn't noticed.

"You're over exerting yourself," she said in an entirely different tone. She pulled him up to sit.

"Yes," Haldir said, blinking furiously. "Quite."

Without another word the two went back to their horses, mounted, and took off for Galadhon again. They spoke very little for the rest of the way, and it was a superb opportunity for Nindariel to ruminate on the events. She'd tickled Haldir, what Manilir had told her as a defense mechanism. She tickled him, and she fell on top of him in a very compromising situation. It might have been more compromising had the two been humans, but being Elves... it really didn't matter.

Unless someone had happened upon them. Thankfully, no one had.

'_He almost kissed me,'_ Nindariel thought to herself, smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her skirt. _'And I wanted him to. I wanted the _Marchwarden_ to kiss me! This was the second time, too! '_

She felt almost sick to her stomach, but she couldn't say why. She wanted Haldir to kiss her, yet she didn't. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts, as were her emotions. She had no idea how she felt about him, but was convinced that it wasn't anything romantic.

Oh how easily many try to convince themselves contrary to their hearts.

* * *

Their arrival was rather modest. No one was expecting them, so Nindariel just helped Haldir to his talan before seeking out her sister.

Haldir, however, looked around his talan before finding his tea kettle. Tea always calmed him. He set his water to boil and his thoughts wandered to the incident (of which there were many) with Nindariel.

"She tickled me," he spoke aloud. "And I almost kissed her for it. Where has my self control gone, I ask you?"

The tea kettle could not, unfortunately, tell him.

"She is so... intoxicating."

The tea kettle had no choice but to agree silently.

"She tickles me, and I don't even get angry at her. My temper would have flared for anyone else, but with her, I thought it humorous. And painful, but that was because I got shot with an arrow."

The tea kettle sat, sympathetic in its metallic shine.

"I know I'm in love with her. Why didn't I kiss her? First I want to, then I don't, now I want to again? Are all elleths this... disorienting?" He sighed, and gently touched his shoulder. "She healed me and now she's going to run away from me again. I won't let that happen. I have to tell her. I have to. Tonight. I'll tell her tonight."

The tea kettle whistled reassuringly.

"I'm talking to a bloody tea kettle again."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm an evil jerk. At this rate, they'll never kiss. Muahahaha! Tea kettle again. I love that tea kettle. Sorry this chapter was short, but it was really kind of a transitional thing.

Long time no fanfic! This summer has been insane. I wrote a novel, spent a week of hell in Colorado, had bad things happen (mostly), started school, got a random boyfriend (who will NEVER read my fanfiction, thank you ver much, tyler!), was in Peter Pan, auditioned for a Halloween show (Christian, you loooove me! MAKE ME LINDA!), got a new car, lost a lot of sleep, worked almost full time...

Mostly the only excuse I have for not writing fanfiction was the novel bit. I didn't write ANYTHING other than my novel until August, which was rather impressive. 135 pages and counting! I will get it published, I will!

September, I love Harry Potter. I might write some fanfic in the future, if I ever find time.

Haldir's Heart and Soul, he seems to be a constant idiot in this chapter, silly Marchwarden!

Dark-Sylph, I'm going to get around to reading that fic. I am. I am, I swear!

fantail, um, a hamiltonian circuit is a math concept... You live in New Zealand? Sweet!

Oh, and people, please don't ask me when I'm going to update. Not only am I not going to tell (I really can't, half the time), I'm really busy with life. No, not school, since school usually gives me wonderful opportunities to write fics (um, you didn't see that), but... the last few weeks I've lost a lot of sleep and no one wants a cranky fanfic author! I'm flattered that you want to read more, but please don't put pressure on me to update. Horror of horrors, but I do have writing projects that are higher priority than fanfiction. AKA, a novel and a short story that I'm trying to get published.

Thank you all, for your patience this past summer! I love you guys!

-dances off to watch Firefly and crochet a baby blanket for her sister-


	19. New Complications Arise

**Whatsoever You Do**  
by Dreamstrifer

**Chapter Eighteen: New Complications**

Nindariel found herself lost in the rhythm of Lorien life once again. Her sister dragged out all information of her adventure on the border (even the tickling of the March Warden; Ara was quite disbelieving, but was secretly delighted). She soon found herself eating dinner by herself in one of the many pavilions. She was rather late, and was eating what was left from the earlier diners. It was rather refreshing to have the normal fare, instead of the tiresome border rations.

As she was reaching for an apple, her wrist was caught up suddenly. "Careful, my lady." She looked up, and saw an elf she'd seen only a handful of times before. He was extremely handsome, even for an elf, with dark mahogany colored hair. He was smiling. "There is a worm." He lifted the apple with his other hand, and sure enough, a worm was working its way out of the apple.

Nindariel wrinkled her nose, and withdrew her arm from the elf's grip. "Thank you," she said, feeling her old shyness flaring up.

"It is no trouble," the elf said, giving her a heart-stopping grin. She couldn't place the elf's name, but she knew he was from far away Mirkwood, and often visited Rivendell. The question was, what was a Mirkwood elf doing in Lothlorien without a messenger entourage? It wasn't that unusual to see elves from the other parts of Middle Earth, but usually they traveled in groups.

Unless they had arrived while she was on the border, but how could that be? They would have had to pass _through_ the border, and she'd heard of no large groups moving through.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Nindariel looked up, not even realizing she was lost in thought for the past minute or so. "Oh, I was just wondering when you came here."

He tilted his head, as if scrutinizing her. "You weren't here for the past few days, were you?"

"No. I was at the border, tending to the wounded. I just came back today with the March Warden." Nindariel took a small loaf of bread and tore off a piece. She stuffed it into her mouth rather unceremoniously, but she was uncomfortable around the elf. She had a sinking feeling it was due more to his looks than to anything else.

"Then you must be Lady Nindariel!"

"Lady?" she asked, but the elf continued on.

"A healer in your own right, going off to the border after the Orc skirmish. Lady Galadriel told me much about you. I admire your fortitude."

What was she supposed to say to _that_? "Ah, thank you. I don't deserve such high praise."

"Nonsense!" The elf leaned forward, over the table. "My name is Tolothir. I am from Mirkwood, attended to King Thranduil. I was sent here with messages to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Rather dry stuff, but I am happy to see my trip isn't a total loss."

Nindariel didn't know whether to blush and be flattered, or just plain perplexed. "Ah... yes? Yes..."

Tolothir laughed, and this time Nindariel did blush. Who was this strange elf?

* * *

Haldir was walking with some amount of trepidation. He had steeled himself to tell Nindariel that he was in love with her. He didn't stop to think of how completely ridiculous the situation was, because if he did, he'd lose his nerve and run back to his tea kettle and embroidered bed sheets. However, Haldir wasn't hurrying. He was dragging his feet, even, trying to put off what he so desperately wanted to do but didn't know how to do it.

As he neared the dining pavilion, Galadriel stepped out from behind a tree. _Haldir,_ she said in his mind.

Haldir nearly jumped out of his skin. Even if she was the Lady of Light, he shouldn't have been so surprised at her appearance. "Ah! Don't do that, Lady. You'll be the death of me!"

Galadriel smiled her secretive little smile, and Haldir didn't feel any better about things. "So, you finally discovered your heart."

"What?"

She laughed. "Haldir, did you not think I wouldn't know what was in your mind better than even you?"

"What?"

"Haldir, you'd better hurry." She disappeared again, so suddenly that Haldir wondered if she was even there.

His nerves were getting frazzled, his shoulder was aching, and he was feeling more and more foolish by the moment. As the pavilion came in sight, he noticed there were two elves, Nindariel and some young one he'd never seen before.

And as he stepped under the awning, he saw the young elf laugh, reach across the table to grasp the maiden's wrist. Haldir's eyes widened as he saw the elf turn her wrist towards himself, and kissed the inside of it in a shockingly intimate way.

"Ni-indariel!" Yes. That was his voice cracking. The two looked up, and Nindariel pulled her arm away from the other, her face burning.

"L-lord Haldir! You should be resting! Your arm-"

"Who's this?" he asked, schooling his voice to it's normal octave.

"T-tolothir, was it?" Nindariel posed it as a question, and the handsome elf nodded, amusement flickering in his eyes. "Tolothir, this is Haldir, M-march Warden of Lothlorien."

"A pleasure to meet you." The elf stood and bowed, almost mockingly.

Haldir couldn't answer. If he did, his voice would probably crack again. He just stared at Tolothir, rather dumbly, trying to make heads or tails of the situation. He supposed what he was feeling was jealously, but it didn't feel like jealously was supposed to feel. If anything, he was even more perplexed that Nindariel.

As for Nindariel, she was clearly trying to think of something to say. But she too was speechless as she gazed dismally at the shocked March Warden.

"Well, you do live up to your taciturn reputation, Lord Haldir," Tolothir said, trying to make a joke of the situation.

"I have to go. My tea kettle is probably whistling," Haldir said, very happy that his voice didn't break. He turned around, and quickly made his way back towards his talan, wondering what just happened. And wondering why he was forming such an attachment to that blasted tea kettle.

Nindariel watched him go, a look of confused wistfulness crossing her features.

"Is your friend always so warm and inviting?"

She turned to look at Tolothir. "Yes. I mean, no. I meant... It's Haldir," She said finally, as if that answered everything.

Tolothir was giving her a devilish half smile. "I don't think he was pleased to see me kiss your wrist."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. B-but next time, keep your lips to yourself!" She tried to glare, but his laughing face was too much, and she whirled around and ran to her talan, feeling his eyes on her the whole way. She fell down at the base of the tree her talan was situated in, and caught her breath. She didn't know what to think about Tolothir. He was very forward, and extremely handsome. The trouble was that he knew fully well how handsome he was and expected everyone to compliment on it, or something of the sort.

She also felt very embarrassed that Haldir had walked in on that most inopportune way. She didn't want to be so embarrassed. She didn't want to have feelings like that for Haldir. And she was finally realizing that she _did _care about Haldir... in a different way than she cared about his brothers.

And that was the difficult part.

"A pretty maiden lost in thought. Is she in love?" Arwen. Had she heard? How could she have?

"What!" Nindariel looked up at the lady, who was smiling teasingly.

"I was only joking, Nindariel. What has you troubled so?"

Nindariel shook her head. "Tolothir."

"A dreadful flirt, I'm afraid. He's almost as bad as my brothers. Elladan hates him, Elrohir is rather indifferent, and my fellow ladies at Rivendell are infatuated."

"You know him?"

"A bit too well." Arwen seated herself next to her friend, draping her skirt modestly. Her long hair trailed on the ground, but she didn't seem to notice or care. "He comes to Rivendell with messages quite regularly. I think he's just pretty words and a pretty face and not much else." She tapped her temple. "If you know what I mean."

"Does he always find everything amusing?"

"No, just when it comes to embarrassing elleths." Arwen rolled her eyes. "He's intolerable. Thinks it's a grand game."

"Oh, I see." Nindariel smoothed out her own skirts, suddenly conscious of her bare ankles.

"Never mind about him. It is good to see you back mellon nin." Arwen hugged her friend, and kissed her on the cheek. "I've heard all about your adventure from my grandmother."

"Lady Galadriel knows far too much, it seems."

Arwen laughed. "It's not easy growing up with a grandmother who can read minds. Just ask my brothers."

"Arwen," Nindariel said, weariness tinging her voice. She rested her head on the lady's shoulder, with a sigh. "Remind me never to ride to the border to pull an arrow tip from an elf's shoulder."

Arwen smiled, and patted Nindariel's shoulder reassuringly. "I'll try, mellon nin, but it may be difficult. There's always call for someone to pull arrow tips from elves' shoulders."

"Why me?" Nindariel couldn't help but whine.

"Because, Nindariel, life would be fair otherwise."

"And it would make sense."

"Yes."

"And that just wouldn't be right."

"No. No it wouldn't."

* * *

Haldir's legs were on his bed, but he was hanging down so his shoulders and head were on the ground, his arms splayed out. It hurt his arm something fierce, but he wasn't in the mind to care. His odd positioning was due to his wanting to pound it into his consciousness that he was an utter failure.

"I'm an idiot. I'm stupider than an Orc." He was muttering under his breath. There was no one to talk to, so he had no reason to speak out.

He let out a shuddering sigh. He let a pretty, nancy-boy elf sashay onto his territory. His territory... as if he'd even declared said territory. Nindariel wasn't his, he shouldn't be fooling himself. Just because he was in love with her didn't make her his. He hadn't even told. Well, he was on his way, and then _he_ had come onto the scene.

Why was he kissing her wrist, anyway? The back of her hand, certainly, but her _wrist?_ There was no need for such familiarity.

Haldir didn't let himself admit that he wished it was himself kissing Nindariel's pale, beautiful wrist.

But he wanted to all the same.

He groaned as his shoulder ached. It was as much a groan of despair as it was of pain. He pushed himself up, sliding his legs off his bed. "I'm acting like a young girl!" He exclaimed. "Sighing and moaning over an elleth! Me! Haldir, cold March Warden of Lothlorien! Ai! Elbereth!" He shook his head as if it would clear it. "This isn't love, this is madness!"

_Some would say the two are synonymous, Haldir_.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that, Lady."

_I know. But if you're done feeling sorry for yourself, all is not lost with Nindariel._

Haldir rolled his eyes. Of course not. It wasn't like she was getting marred to Tolothir or anything. But then again, she didn't want to get married. She'd told him herself.

_And you didn't want to fall in love either, and here you are._

"If you don't mind, Lady, I wish to be alone with my self-pitying thoughts."

_As you wish_. He could hear the Lady's chuckle in her mind voice. It was rather disturbing, but then again, disturbing and the Lady of Light went hand in hand.

"Tomorrow," Haldir said aloud, as if making this the final resolve. "I'll tell her _tomorrow_, when we're both rested and that ridiculous Tolothir is nowhere to be seen."

_Good luck. You'll need it._

"Lady!"

_Sorry! Sorry..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **So you guys remember that random boyfriend I mentioned way back in September? Yeah, totally not my random boyfriend anymore. Guys who get too attached to you are creepy. In other news, I got licked by a hot guy around the "break up" time. That was kind of funny. NO HE'S NOT A PROSPECT! He's taken, dude. He just likes licking people and rubbing lemons on them (err... that sounds dirty).

And I also had a random lead role in a play called the Midwich Cuckoos and had to kiss an older gay man. That was... weird.

Yes, I am very, very evil, with the introduction of Tolothir. His name amuses me, but I have no idea why (I do know what it means, I just don't know why it amuses me so). I'm such a loser.

Sorry I took so long updating, my dears. I have my reasons (though they're kind of private) and I appreciate you all being patient (or impatient, as I'm sure you all are). And I gave up on NaNo because of my issues (plus I had a stupid idea) and am now back to finishing my fantasy novel and am starting on yet another. Yay for many ideas. I saw Harry Potter! And yes, I actually did like it even though they totally butchered the beginning (Cedric? Hottie. Snape? Badass. Barty Jr.? Strangely attractive. Rita Skeeter? Miranda Richardson is my goddess. The Amazing Bouncing Ferret? Pure unadulterated happiness.). And I'm super duper holy cow excited for the Lion the Witch and the wardrobe. Teehee!

And I'm going to be an aunt for the fourth time in may! My sister-in-law is pregnant with a boy!

Happy Thanksgiving to all my American Brethren, and um... have a good weekend to all the other Brethren (Sistren?).


	20. A Grand Mess of Things

**Whatsoever You Do**  
by Dreamstrifer

**Chapter Nineteen: A Grand Mess of Things**

Nindariel peered around the mellyrn tree at the pavilion where several lady elves were surrounding the laughing Tolothir. They were gazing at him as if they'd never seen such a person before, and Tolothir was laughing and drinking wine and telling jokes. Nindariel bet her lip, and pulled her head back around the tree and leaned against the trunk. She shivered subconsciously as several golden leaves floated down from the branches of the tree and settled on her hair. Absently, she pulled them out and sighed. Her dress was one of her plainer styles, in soft muted golds, in an attempt to be less noticeable. She nervously twisted the ends of her hair as she gazed at the ground, the leaves in a picturesque contrast against the dirt forest floor.

She was very hungry, and she had no food in her talan. And just her luck, Tolothir was presiding in the dining pavilion as if he owned the place. No doubt looking dashing in his forest greens. His mahogany hair was probably silky to the touch, and not a strand was out of place. Nindariel groaned. Tolothir was just so _overbearing_. And he seemed rather amused by her reluctance to be around him. She just had to do it. She couldn't very well starve, and waiting around for Tolothir to leave would be foolish. And knowing his reputation, he'd stay, waiting for her.

So, without a further thought, Nindariel slunk around the tree and bashfully walked towards the pavilion. She was about to talk to one of the serving maidens, when Tolothir called out her name.

"Nindariel! A good morning it is now that you have arrived!"

Two of the elleths sitting by him gave him a glare. Nindariel was only happy they didn't give her the withering looks. He extricated himself from the elleths, and approached Nindariel. His smile was brilliant, and Nindariel was very aware that she was the reason it was there. "Hello, my lady," Tolothir said, taking her hand and kissing it. It was the back of it this time, much to her relief. "How do you fare?"

"I am well." Nindariel silently congratulated herself for not stuttering. "I have to go." She pulled her hand out of Tolothir's grasp, and broke out in a dead run. Now, normally Nindariel would never have given in to such cowardly acts. But she really didn't like Tolothir.

She ran past the pavilions, and where most of the residence talans were clustered. In fact, she ran until she slammed full body into another elf. She fell to the ground with an audible 'oof' as the other elf seemed to lose his balance. Nindariel's hair tangled about her eyes, and she felt her skirt ride up above her knees. A gasp made her swipe her hair furiously out of her eyes. She nearly laughed when she saw Haldir on the ground, foot caught in a tree root, his cheeks beat red.

Nindariel's own cheeks burned as she pulled down the hem of her dress over her feet. "H-hello."

The shafts of light filtering through the trees were sparse, so it was dark and cool in the little hollow they both inahabited. Haldir looked rather casual in tan pants and a loose split-sided tunic. He was leaning back on one hand, his injured arm curled up against his body.

"Hello. What caused you to come running with the wind on your back?"

"I, uh," Nindariel hesitated. She shook her head. "I was exercising."

"I see." Haldir very obviously did not believe her. He got to his feet, and extended his good arm to help her up. She took it, and pulled herself up. She didn't drop Haldir's hand right away, and he didn't let go either. They stood there, for a perfect moment. Hand in hand, eye to eye.

And then, the serenity was shattered.

"Nindariel, did I do something wrong."

Nindariel dropped Haldir's hand like it was a burning brand. "T-t-t-t-oloth-thir!" She spun around. Sure enough, the handsome elf was coming into the hollow. "W-what are you d-d-doing here?"

"Looking for you of course." Tolothir eyed Haldir like he might eye an orc. "You ran off, and I was hoping nothing was wrong."

Nindariel turned to send a strickend glance over her shoulder to Haldir, then turned back to face Tolothir. "I am well. You d-did not need to c-come after me."

"Oh." Tolothir strode forward, and once again took her hand. "I really hope you are well, and that you're not trying to spare my feelings."

"I am f-fine."

"Really?" His tone was disbelieving, and he cocked an eyebrow. Nindariel pulled her hand away, clutching it in her other one. She nodded, and Tolothir glared at Haldir. "If you did anything to hurt her-"

"I am F-FINE!"

Nindariel's bellow was enough to make both Haldir and Tolothir jump. Haldir was tempted to say something, to stop the inevitable rant, but Nindariel held up a hand to silence him. "Lord Tolothir, I am well. You need not worry about me. I am not your lady, nor will I ever be. Begone."

Tolothir had the audacity to look hurt. "I was just worried about you."

"Shame on you," Nindariel said, mustering up her courage. She drew herself up to her full height. "Kissing my wrist! Why do you insist on charming all the ladies when you know you can only have one?"

Tolothir opened his mouth to reply, but wisely didn't when Nindariel waved her hand dismissively. "You crave the attention. Well, you won't b-be getting any f-from _me_."

Tolothir snapped his mouth shut, and spun around so violently, his hair fanned out. He marched out of the hollow, displeasure dripping off every move. As he drifted out of sight, Nindariel let out an audible sigh of relief. "I really did not like him."

"Eru, Nindariel." Haldir couldn't hold in his laughter, not even when Nindariel crossed her arms over her chest in a childish gesture. "That was brilliant."

"Oh, honestly. He just wanted me to kiss him. Someone should inform him of my record with kissing elves."

"You handled that beautifully. I couldn't have done better myself."

Nindariel smiled a bit at his praise. "If he's going to act like a poncy elf, he deserves a good dressing down."

"Nindariel, I love you." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he felt his eyes widen as he realized what he said. Nindariel's smile faded as the meaning sunk in. These weren't just casual words thrown out in admiration of the girl's newly found backbone. No, they were full of meaning that didn't just reflect her skill in turning away over-amorous suitors.

"What?"

"I love you. Wholly and completely."

With those words, Nindariel not only knew that he was speaking the truth, but that the truth was the exact same for her. It was real, true love. The kind that elves waited patiently for, having millenia at their fingertips. She knew in her heart that this elf, this cold March Warden, was everything she wanted, needed, and dreamed of.

And she stumbled into it, rather unintentionally.

"I... I have to go." And for the second time that day, Nindariel ran away from an elf. And for the second time, she felt the consummate coward.

But Haldir was left standing there, staring after the elleth he wanted to spend the rest of his immortal life with, and a single thought wouldn't form in his head.

He kind of wanted to cry.

* * *

His confidant had no soul. No heart. Had absolutely no sympathy for his predicament, nor any useful advice to administer.

It only whistled a bit.

"I am really beginning to tire of our little chats," Haldir said to his tea kettle, pouring a goodly amount of the tea into his cup. "After all, it's further proof that I'm being driven crazy, like a comman Man." He set the kettle back onto the table, and sat down on the chair. He sipped at the tea absently, not tasting it. The whole incident with Tolothir was rather baffling. Just as soon as he pushed his way into their lives, he was cast out. Lady Galadriel sent him back to Mirkwood. Much to his happiness. Less competition. But by the way Nindariel handled herself, he had no competetion.

Nor, it seemed, a use for competition. Nindariel obviously didn't want to be near him. He'd blurted out his feelings like a fool, and she ran away. And because of that, he made a decision. His arm hurt or not, he was returning to the border. Keep Rumil out of trouble, go back to the comforting routine of his life. A Nindariel-less life, if need be. The further away he was, the better.

"And away from _you_, tea kettle."

The tea kettle truly didn't mind.

* * *

"Nindariel!" Arwen stuck her head into the doorway of Nindariel's talan. "Nindariel, why are you in there sewing away when you could be enjoying the beautiful day?"

Nindariel's fingers were nimbly pushing the needle through the cloth, making tiny, perfect stitches without a thought. "I'm busy. Go away."

"Nindariel, I'm shocked at you. What's wrong?"

"Something has to be wrong for me to be alone?" She still didn't look up from her sewing, and her voice had a tone of hysteria underlying the words.

Arwen stepped into the talan, and crossed over to Nindariel. "You're hysterical, dear."

"I'm not hysterical. Haldir told me loves me. And I don't know if it was in a 'I love you for all time' kind of way, or a 'I admire the way you told off Tolothir way', but he DID say 'wholly and completely' so I'm guessing it was the former and I just stood there as if I was told I was in fact an orc and then I ran away and here I am _sewing_!" She pricked herself, rather hard, and burst out crying into the thick fabric. "I'm completely stupid!"

"Nindariel, dear, you are not stupid." Arwen sat down next to her friend, remembering that not too long ago she did the same thing after the girl first met Tolothir. "You're emotional, but not stupid."

"I'm stupid, and I can't even talk to Haldir without running away."

"Nindariel, I think your problem is you run away instead of facing things."

"Oh, I hadn't realized that!" The words were so viciously sarcastic that Arwen flinched. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, but honestly."

"Nindariel, have you ever considered that maybe all of this is happening for a reason?"

"What reason?"

"To make you realize that you're in love with Haldir."

The look Nindariel gave Awen was almost as bad as her sarcasm.

"It was just a suggestion," Arwen sniffed. "But if you're content sitting here alone and sulking, then I'll let you be." She stood up, a little perturbed, and made to leave. "Oh, and I'll have you know, Haldir's returning to the border first thing in the morning."

And she left, leaving NIndariel alone with her thoughts and a bloody finger. She looked at the prick, and stuck her finger in her mouth to sooth the prick. Her fault, really, for not wearing a thimble, but her mind was definitely on other things. Haldir was leaving? Tomorrow? Because of her?

Of course, it all made sense. He was obviously speaking those words in a moment of weakness. He wouldn't stay around if she was so unresponsive. It was a good thing he was leaving, distancing the two. They would come to their senses.

Nindariel was studiously ignoring the fact that she knew, deep inside, that she would never find anyone to love as she loved Haldir. Yes, she knew she loved Haldir, but she pretended her hardest that she didn't. She wasn't ready to be in love. She wasn't! Even with someone she trusted implicitly. She didn't know when that happened, but it was true. She trusted Haldir with more than her life, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be alone, to be her normal, stuttery, shy self.

Because anything else terrified her immensely. And elves weren't supposed to be terrified of other elves, or of pretty much anything. They were supposed to be calm, assured. And most definitely not how Nindariel had been acting since she returned from the border.

Tolothir was gone, and Haldir was leaving, and the world would go back to the way it should be.

So why did she feel so upset?

"Yes, that clinches it," She said to herself, throwing her sewing to the floor. "I fail at life."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Nindariel totally just quoted me there. Anyway, I'm evil. Evil I say! I don't really like this chapter all that much, but Haldir's Tea Kettle salvaged it, like it always does.

And take a gander at my profile page, a forum! Ask me questions, any questions. Personal life, update information, story information. I promise an answer (except maybe on the personal life thing). I'll be more apt to answer "when are you going to update?" questions there so you won't leave reviews with that sole sentence. So please use it. And sorry about the no updates since November thing. Heh heh heh?


	21. Too Stubborn to See

**Whatsoever You Do  
**by Dreamstrifer

**Chapter Twenty: Too Stubborn to See**

"Grandmother." Arwen crossed her arms over her chest, and had the audacity to glare at the ancient elf of Lothlorien. "You let the Marchwarden go back to the border." Galadriel and Celeborn were dining with their granddaughter the day after Arwen found Nindariel crying in her talan. It had been Arwen's request, and her grandparents indulged her.

"Yes? What is your point?"

Arwen threw up her hands. "You're not supposed to just let him run away from her! Nindariel was supposed to realize how silly she's been acting, and run after Haldir and live happily ever after."

Celeborn snorted.

"Grandfather!"

"I'm sorry Arwen," he replied, no trace of apology in his tone. "But why this keen interest in the March Warden?" He shared a meaningful glance with Galadriel, and Arwen wanted to throw a fit at the way they were acting. Always sharing glances with their private conversations that the rest of the world weren't good enough to hear.

"Not exactly," Galadriel announced. "I just don't think the general populace would, ah, understand our private conversations." Celeborn chuckled, and it was obviously some private joke between them.

"Stop doing that. It was funny when you'd stop the twins before they actually pulled a prank, but it's annoying when I'm trying to be mad at you."

"I'm sorry, my dear," Galadriel said in a tone that revealed she most certainly was not sorry. "Are you successful? Being mad at me, I mean."

"Of course I am!" Arwen threw down her fork in a fit of passion. "Grandmother, Nindariel deserves someone to make her happy."

"And you think the March Warden is that someone?" Celeborn asked, softly.

"Of course I do. Sure, Haldir has his moments, but he is your most loyal elf, dedicated to Lorien. Perhaps a little too dedicated. Nindariel could make him as happy as he could make her."

"Have you ever asked them if they wanted you to stick your nose in their business?" Galadriel asked, with one of her little smiles on her lips.

"I am not even going to dignify such a question with a response." Arwen rolled her eyes. "Because I could ask the same of you."

"Yes, but it's expected of me." Galadriel sipped her miruvor wine. "Think of who you are speaking to."

Arwen just shook her head and pushed her food around on her plate. "This is ridiculous. It's clear that Nindariel and Haldir are meant to be, so why won't you let them figure that out?"

"She is, Arwen," Celeborn replied, his voice still soft. "You may not understand it, as you have not felt love yet. But allowing Haldir to return to the Border is going to help them."

"I sure hope you are right." Arwen stood up, fed up with trying to eat, and walked away in a huff. Which still managed to look graceful on the beautiful elven woman.

"She is going to be in for a surprise," Galadriel said to Celeborn.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that Arwen doesn't understand the full force of love yet," she explained, and took his hand. "But she will. Oh, she will."

* * *

Haldir rode by himself back to the border where Orophin and Rumil were no doubt waiting to find out how it went with Nindadriel. They knew long ago what he was too stubborn to see. What he hoped Nindariel was too stubborn to see. But of course, it wasn't his place to tell her.

His arm was sore, his mood was black, and his future looked rather bleak. His future didn't look any different than it had before he fell in love with Nindariel, and that was exactly why. Just the hope that she might feel the same for him made him realize all that there was to life.

But if she didn't' love him, than he truly would waste away from a broken heart. Only, he was too committed to his duty to die from it. He was sure Rumil would tell him he was too stubborn.

He supposed he was too stubborn to die from a broken heart. It certainly went well with his personality. He shook his head, and spurred on his horse into a quick canter. He had to get to the border, back to work, so he could get his mind off of this. Anything to get his mind off of what was currently shattering his heart into pieces.

He proclaimed his love for the most beautiful, amazing elf he'd ever met, and she ran away. Just... ran away like he was Tolothir or somebody. She ran away. He'd thought they had struck up quite a friendship, especially after she ran to the border to heal, something he hadn't even realized she could do. But apparently she couldn't even turn down his love gracefully.

Haldir tried to pretend it was the wind whipping across his face that produced the tears that streamed down his cheeks. He tried to pretend it was because he had to squint his eyes to see.

But he knew, deep down, that it was the only time he'd cried since his parents died.

* * *

As for Nindariel, her own situation wasn't quite as tragic as Haldir's. She was standing in his talan, holding another bedsheet she'd embroidered all night since she had her conversation with Arwen. She had no idea why she felt the need to embroider yet another bedsheet, but she had the material, and the thread, and just had to occupy her fingers, if not her mind.

The talan was empty, of course. It was meticulously kept, the bed perfectly made, and not a speck of dust anywhere. All of his weapons were gone, but one thing remained out of place. Or at least out of place for what she supposed was Haldir's housekeeping.

A tea kettle sat rather unobtrusively on Haldir's small table. There was nothing special about it, disregarding the fact that it was highly unlike Haldir to leave something out of place when he was going back to the border for an undetermined period of time.

She threw the folded up sheet aside, and knocked the kettle to the ground in a fit of sheer frustration. The tea kettle hit the wooden floor with a clang. Suddenly feeling regret, she scrabbled over and picked it up. Sure enough, there was a dent in the side. Guilt flooding her being, she replaced it, and ran out of the talan, wondering what just happened.

Nindariel couldn't help but feel as if she had just thrown her entire life away. As she ran to escape to the talan, she cut quite a strange figure. Her blonde hair streamed behind her, and the hem of her skirt flipped up in an un-ladylike fashion. She didn't care what kind of figure she cut, she just wanted to get home.

"Nindariel? Nindariel!"

She stopped short, and looked to her friend Arwen.

"What has you running in such a hurry?"

"I- uh- I..."

"Nindariel, my grandmother would like to speak to you."

Nindariel looked stricken, and Arwen couldn't help but laugh. "Don't be afraid. It's not as if she's going to punish you or anything. Why, did you do something?"

"No!" Nindariel's voice came out squeaky, but thankfully she didn't stutter. "No, it's just that this is rather unexpected."

"Especially coming on the heels of Haldir's leaving?"

"Well, he didn't say goodbye."

"I wonder why," Arwen said in a low voice that Nindariel was supposed to hear anyway. She had no presence of mind to say anything futher, so she just continued on her way, picking at invisible specks of dust on the bodice of her dress.

Galadriel certainly was fond of summoning Nindariel lately. It made her rather uncomfortable. Even her sister Ára was making comments about it. But Ára was so happy with her husband Celvandil lately, that Nindariel was surprised the older elleth even knew the torment that was going on in Nindariel's life.

Well, she supposed, up until the day before torment was a rather strong word.

Nindariel found the Lady kneeling down in her garden, speaking in soft tones to an elegant and stately white flower. There was a bit of dirt streaked on the skirt of her gown, and it made the Lady of Light seem a lot more approachable than Nindariel was used to seeing her.

"You grieve, my child," Galadriel said, not caring to spare Nindariel a glance.

"I grieve, lady?"

"Isn't that what you feel?"

"I haven't felt grief since my parents-"

Galadriel interrupted. "You feel it, but it is a different sort of grief." She leaned back and adjusted her legs beneath her. "Come sit awhile with me."

Feeling much more at ease with Galadriel's casualty, Nindariel did so. She walked over, and settled down, deciding that if the Lady could dirty her gown, then Nindariel most certainly could as well. 

"You have certainly grown into yourself, Nindariel."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, not too long ago you would have been trembling and stuttering at the very thought of seeing me, let alone sitting with me."

Nindariel thought about the words for a moment, and remained silent.

"And you have opened yourself up to have friendships with those not of your sex."

"I've always been friends with Rumil."

"Rumil doesn't count," Galadriel replied with a rather impish grin. It might have been out of place on any other elf but her.

"You're speaking of Haldir." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I am. You mean a great deal to him. You're not the only one who has changed for the better."

"I don't think I've changed for the better, Lady. I didn't even give Haldir a decent goodbye."

"Haldir thinks the world of you."

"Yes, he's said as much."

"How do you feel about him?"

Nindariel began playing with her skirt, her strong fingers pleating the dark green fabric. "It doesn't matter anyhow. He's on the border for Eru knows how long, and I am here. You probably already know anyway."

"You are fidgiting."

Nindariel dropped her hands to her sides, and looked up at Galadriel. "Just tell me what you want, my Lady. I grow weary of all of this!"

"Nindariel, you are clearly upset by many things in this forest. I fear I may have to send you away."

Nindariel's heart seemed to plummet into her belly. "Send me away? I don't want to leave Lorien!"

"I fear it may be the only option, as you have no more ties here and many things remind you of your self proclaimed inability to be happy."

Nindariel's panic started to rise, and her heart felt like it was skipping beats. "But Lady, I must confess I do not understand at all. I will be happy once again. All go through grief!"

"Yes, but you are bringing it much harder upon yourself than you need it to be. Were you not in Haldir's talan not long ago? He is not there, you won't find what you're looking for in an empty dwelling."

"You're sending me away because I can't let myself be in love with the Lord March Warden?"

"Though your interpretation of your feelings, or the state of your feelings, for Haldir is wrong, that is in essence what I'm trying to say."

"You're punishing me because I don't feel strongly enough for the March Warden?" The panic gave way to tears, and Nindariel started to wipe them away furiously, not caring that her eyes would undoubtably turn red and itchy and generally unattractive.

"It's not a punishment, and once again your interpretation of your feelings is wrong."

"It's a punishment to me!" Nindariel gasped out, and threw herself onto Galadriel's lap and sobbed. "So wha-hat if I de-hented Haldir's tea ke-hettle! I don't lo-hove him!" She stuttered not from her fear, but because she was sobbing so hard. "I'll get hi-him a new one! I pro-homise!"

"Tea kettle? I'm going to send you away and you're worried about a tea kettle?" Nindariel could hear the laughter in the Lady's voice.

"I do-hon't know! I just don't want to go-ho away!" Away came out like a wail, and Galadriel did chuckle a bit, but stroked Nindariel's golden hair with the care of a mother.

"I know. But really, Nindariel. Soon you will come to realize that what I'm doing is the best for you. You will be treated very well in Rivendell. I promise you that you will be happy before you know it."

Nindariel was not convinced, and only proceeded to cry all the harder.

"Well, at least you're in touch with these emotions," Galadriel said, and smiled.

"Fine! Fine I'll go away to make you happy!" Nindariel's voice was defiant. She didn't even care that she was sassing the Lady of the Wood so rudely. She didn't quite understand her extreme reluctance to leave Lorien. Of course, all elves were deeply attached to her homes, but Galadriel had never said her relocation to Rivendell would be permanent. After all, Rumil, Ára, Celvandil, and her other friends were here. And...

And Haldir?

No. She didn't care about Haldir anymore. Or did she? She shook her head, and wrenched herself away from Galadriel.

"Fine! I'll go to Rivendell and be absolutely miserable with Arwen's brothers teasing me and not being able to see Ára whenever I wanted and to be out of the Golden wood! Very well!" She marched out of Galadriel's garden to go to her home. Galadriel watched her calmly.

As she marched, still looking rather ridiculous marching with red puffy eyes and tear stains on her dress, she couldn't help but wonder if she was doing what Galadriel wanted her to do all along.

She didn't pack much, as she wanted to get her leaving over with. There would be no pomp, goodbyes, or any more tears. She would get on with her life, and to death with Haldir! She would be happy enough without him. But she would be absolutely miserable in Rivendell. She had nothing against the Last Homely House or Lord Elrond. But Lorien was her home, and a Lothlorien elf she would always be.

It didn't occur to her until she was well on her way the next day that she would have to pass through the border camp. The border camp at which Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin all were.

She wanted to go back and bang up that tea kettle just a little more.

* * *

**A/N: **ZOMG! I'M ALIVE! I could never abandon this story. It's one of my favorite fanfics that I've ever written. Thank you all who have been reviewing in my year long lull, and not giving up on me. i just needed a good kick in the pants. And for those of you who are worried, fear not. I do have the rest of the story planned in my head. Just writing it is the problem! I've being consumed by my original novels, of which I have too many, and the trials of trying to get back into school and theater, and crazy boyfriends, and ferrets, and my sucky job, and all that fun stuff.

Oh, and I'm totally going to MidSouth Con! Anyone else (sides Ellabel) going? Anyway, I'll shut up. I hope you enjoyed the way, way long overdue update of WYD.


	22. All good things

Chapter Twenty-one: All good things...

Orophin glanced at Haldir. His brother was always an excellent March Warden, even before he had the actual title. But now, his brother was running himself ragged. He'd only been back on the border for a week and the elf was exhausted. He never rested, and constantly patrolled and barked orders with the ferocity of an orc. The newest gards, who wer afraid of Haldir before wer absolutely terrified. It didn't bode well for the Border Guard if they were more terrified of making a minor mistake than they were concerned for keeping Lorien safe.

Rumil took it upon himself to tease Haldir mercilessly, to try and alleviate the tension that was building. Unfortunately, exactly the opposite effect was achieved. Orophin finally had to hold Rumil under duress and force a promise out of him to stop badgering Haldir. His brother finally agreed, but rather reluctantly.

Still, however, the tension was so palpable that even the normal joking and fellowship was nowhere to be found on the border. It made for a very uncomfortable environment, and Orophin couldn't stand it.

"Brother, something is wrong."

"I've told you, Orophin, I am well. There is nothing to be worried about." Haldir snapped the words without even realizing it. His voice was harsh and grating, and Orophin cringed. It wasn't unusual for Haldir to be strict, but it was unusual for him to be so harsh when no one had even made a dangerous mistake.

"I certainly do not believe you are well, and there is much to be worried about. The other guards are so frightened to so much as speak anything other than work around you, or even with each other for fear you might overhear and bring all kinds of retribution onto their heads."

Haldir's expression was absolutely withering, and Orophin couldn't help but laugh. He had no fear of what Orophin could do to him, but he wondered just how long it took his brother to perfect that look.

"What is so funny?"

"I would say, my brother, that you have a broken heart."

"And you find such a situation amusing?"

"No, I don't. But I find your reaction rather interesting."

"I do not have a broken heart!"

Orophin shrugged, and looked out across the trees. "You surely could have fooled me, Haldir. There are broken hearts, and then there are broken hearts. You, my brother, are wallowing."

"I am not wallowing! How could you even suggest I'm wallowing? I'm working myself to the bone to pick up your slack, and you say I'm wallowing?"

Orophin shrugged again. "There are different ways to wallow. But on a more serious note, Haldir, this isn't good for you. You may not waste away, but you'll kill yourself if you keep up this pace."

"Then maybe that would be better for all of us."

Haldir spoke the words in an undertone, and he had a strangely haunted look behind his eyes, and Orophin realized how serious the situation actually was. He was mostly just ribbing his brother earlier. But Haldir was very far gone over Nindariel, and he knew he'd never recover from the heart break. Orophin's heart leapt into his throat. "Haldir, I-"

"Just leave me alone!" Haldir threw down his sword and his bow. "I'm going for a walk. I don't want these weighing me down. Keep an eye on the guards."

"Haldir, I would have you come back and be happy again."

Haldir leveled his gaze onto his brother, and Orophin felt that strange twist in his heart. He'd originally thought that this whole situation with Nindariel was amusing. His upstanding, tightly laced brother coming undone for this elleth. But things weren't supposed to go this way. His brother wasn't supposed to be dying of a broken heart. For the first time since his parents died, Orophin feared another unprecedented death in his family. He didn't know if he could lose Haldir. Haldir was his overprotective older brother.

He watched Haldir as he walked off, and Orophin knew deep inside that something had to give. Haldir couldn't die. Not in such a pathetic way. Haldir was so strong. The strongest elf he knew. Sure, he'd been a little hard sometimes, and arrogant. But when Haldir truly cared for something, he cared with all his heart.

The hoofbeats startled Orophin out of his reverie, and he collected Haldir's weapons before the approaching horse accidently trod on them. He gasped in utter surprise as he came face to face with Nindariel, and three attendants, all male.

"Why, what are you doing here? Rumil will be-"

Nindariel interrupted him, her voice wavering. "I am being sent to Rivendell. Please do not inform Haldir I'm here."

"I'm sure that won't be something all that easy to hide, unless you suggest sleeping in a hole." Orophin glanced at the attendants. They didn't look particularly troubled, and the leader had this strange secretive smile on his face. Something was up here. Nindariel being sent to Rivendell so suddenly? And with such few belongings?

"Well, then I'll keep out of his way. We're only staying the night to rest the horses."

"So I see," Orophin said. "But I think you should see Haldir."

"Oh, but I don't." Nindariel dismounted. Her words were defiant, but her tone was as heartbroken sounding as Haldir was. Orophin glanced at her attendants, and the leader had a full on grin.

"Well, I'll have a guard take you to a talan to rest. You needn't leave it until you're ready to depart once again."

"Thank you, but I'll find one myself." She handed the reins to one of her attendants and wandered off in the general direction she needed to go to. Orophin turned his attention onto the attendant leader.

"You're not leaving tomorrow, are you?"

He just stroked his horse's mane and smiled. "Oh, that's for the Lady to decide."

"Lady Nindariel or the Lady of Light?" Orophin felt his heart lift. His gloomy thoughts were penetrated by hope and amusement.

"Whichever. All I know now is that we won't be leaving on the morrow. Or, at least not for Rivendell."

Orophin felt a similar grin stretch across his own face. Oh, not with Nindariel and Haldir in the same vicinity. Something was going to give.

* * *

Nindariel didn't realize she had missed the talans until she realized she didn't recognized any of the trees about her. She looked around, pulled out of her depressive haze, and sighed.

"Well," she said to the unyielding trees. "I got myself lost. I can't even succeed in leaving this forest in a snit."

She turned around and started trying to find her way back, but somehow she'd gotten herself utterly turned around. It was just her luck. Now the guards would have to come and find her and Haldir would most likely head up the search and she'd have to see and Orophin had seemed eager for that to happen. Was Haldir really badly off? If he was she didn't think she'd be able to forgive herself.

As it turned out, she didn't have long to wait. in fact, she was the one who found Haldir. He was sitting on the ground, scratching the dirt with a stick. He didn't look entirely upset, just distant like she had been. She pondered whether or not to speak and announce her presence. Haldir looked up, and she stepped back instinctively.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice strangely calm and level.

"I'm just passing through. Actually, I'm lost."

"Well, you've found me so you can consider yourself safe."

"Ah, yes."

Haldir looked back down at his stick, and broke it in half. "Passing through?"

"To Rivendell. On an extended stay to broaden my horizon, I suppose. I didn't exactly care to ask."

"Rivendell." Haldir shook his head. "That's a long way away. How do you feel about this?"

"It's not my decision. It doesn't matter how I feel about it."

Haldir laughed. "I didn't ask if it was your decision or not. I asked how you felt about it. You're avoiding the question."

"Haldir, I'm sorry if I upset you before you left."

"It doesn't matter if I'm upset or not, does it?"

"Of course it matters." Nindariel moved closer to him, feeling her heart go out to him. "You're my friend. I care if you're in pain."

"So you say."

"I do."

"You care about me."

"Yes, you're my friend."

"You care about me but you do not allow yourself to love me."

Nindariel finally understood everything. Haldir wasn't upset that she didn't love him. He was upset that she was being so stubborn about the definition of her feelings. It hit her rather hard, and she felt her knees go weak. She cared about Haldir, a terrible lot. But why wouldn't he understand that she could never love him? Never love him in the way he wanted?

"You do not need to explain yourself. I'll just have to be content knowing there's care, but nothing else. How can I force you to love me?"

Nindariel started to speak, but fell silent. Haldir wasn't looking at her. He was scratching with both halves of the stick, and her anger at everything resurfaced. Anger at having to go to Rivendell, and anger at Haldir's own stubbornness. She sat down, and drew her knees up to her chest, and looked up at the sky.

* * *

"Why do you have a tea kettle in your bags?" Rumil asked. He lifted up the saddle bag from one of the elven attendant's horse. "Surely you won't feel the sudden urge to have tea in the wilds?"

The attendant turned from where he was washing his face, and smiled. "It's something Lady Galadriel insisted we bring along. It's for Haldir. She said he'd need it after he and Nindariel see each other. You may put it with his belongings."

"The lady sent his _tea kettle?_ I've heard much about the Lady, but this is just ridiculous."

The attendant shrugged. "I didn't want to ask."

* * *

"Nindariel, why is it so hard for you to be in love?"

"It's not _hard_, Haldir."

"Of course it is! You just refuse to let yourself have feelings for anyone deeper than friendship. Well, I did too. But then I discovered you and now everything has changed. Life was sweeter when there was even the slightest chance that you might be with me. So much sweeter. There is so much love, why can't you just let yourself be open to it?"

"I can't, Haldir!'

"Why not?"

"Because you'll leave me like everyone else will!"

"Everyone else? What are you talking about?"

Nindariel felt the tears come. "My parents left me for Valinor, as did my older brother. All that's left for me is my sister, and she left me for Celvandil, though I can hardly blame her for that."

Haldir was taken aback. "I thought your parents died."

"No. They decided that things would be better away from the most beautiful wood in Middle-earth. They decided that they should leave their little daughers behind. And then Dalir left because his love was killed by orcs and left me and Ára all by ourselves."

"Rumil never told me any of this."

"He doesn't know. We didn't become friends until after Dalir left. It was too hard to share everything."

"Why did your parents leave?"

"They never told me. I couldn't help but wonder if it was something I did. Ára told me I was being ridiculous, but I couldn't help it."

Haldir was silent as he regarded Nindariel. She was so vulnerable. Couldn't she understand that as long as she was alive, he would never leave her? How could he, when she was the reason he lived at all?

"Nindariel, I will never leave you unless you want me to. Just say the word and I will stay with you until the world crumbles beneath our feet." He stood up. "Just say the word."

Nindariel couldn't look at him, just at the ground, the world rushing about her in a nauseating vertigo. Her parents were never supposed to leave her, but still they did. How could she trust Haldir? He who had left anyway? But then again, she had brushed him off. Of course he left. She had told him she didn't want him.

"Just say the word." She heard rustling. Haldir, who could move as silently as the grave, was letting her know he was getting ready to turn away and leave her in peace forever should she wish it, unless she said.

She felt a strange pulling in her eart. All she had to do was speak. In fact, she probably didn't even need to speak, just make a grunting-like noise. Anything. She just had to let out the one word she was dying to say but didn't want to admit it.

Nothing came.

She could almost hear Haldir's heart plummet to the bowels of the earth.

The rustling came again, and she could hear his footsteps. Slow, significant footsteps. She looked up, and saw his wonderful, wonderful blonde hair, and knew.

She just knew. And with that knowledge came a strange exhiliration. Exciting energy swept through her, an energy she knew she'd never lose whenever she'd look upon the love of her life.

"Haldir!"

He turned, and was surprised at the creature that flew into his arms. It resembled Nindariel only in dress and hair, but it was moving so fast that he couldn't be sure. She knocked him to the ground, her arms about his neck in an almost stranglehold.

"Haldir you stupid stiff elf I love you!"

Haldir gasped, and tried to pull Nindariel's arms from his neck. "I love ack"

"Ack?" Nindariel pulled herself away, and Haldir took in a breath. "What?"

"Oh for Eru's sake, I love you too. Now kindly remove your knee from my stomach."

* * *

It was full dark when they returned, happy, a bit tear stained, and leaves stuck in their hair in a highly suggestive but truly innocent manner. The attendants, who knew all along they wouldn't leave the borders of Lorien, just sat back and caroused with the guards. Orophin and Rumil couldn't help but tease the two mercilessly, and an impromptu celebration started up with flutes, dancing, and singing.

Haldir had a feeling it was more due to his relaxed mood than anything else.

As for Nindariel, she couldn't be happier tucked against Haldir, her arms about his waist. It was incredibly freeing for her to admit that she needed him. And he needd her. And even though he had to go often to the borders to keep an eye on things, he would never leave her. Never voluntarily.

Haldir extricated himself to go find some trinket or other in his things, and Nindariel settled herself in with his brothers, a grin never leaving her face.

"And now, a song for our dear lady!" A young, handsome guard announced, and he and another started singing a beautiful melody about a warrior maiden elf. It had nothing to do with Nindariel, but it was a sweet song nonetheless.

"Orophin? Rumil?" Haldir's voice drifted over the music and the talking. It was strangely concernced, and Nindariel felt her heart skip. Could something be wrong? Could there be something on the borders that wasn't supposed to be there?

Orophin and Rumil looked as feared as well, but when Haldir's voice resounded again, all resumed it's levity. And laughter.

"Why is my tea kettle here, and why in the name of Eru is it _dented?"_

The End

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm done. There shall be a sequel someday with a certail elven couple's young daughter. And a certain elf from Rivendell. Tee!

Anyway... dunno what else to say. My life has been hectic. Easter hols, a bad stupid break up, a play that I"m performing in Friday... getting ready to schedule summer classes, stuffing my face with turkey...

I need to write the new story. It'll keep me sane. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! you are my heroes!


End file.
